My Eyes
by Quiiver
Summary: SasuNaru AU. Sasuke is the school's top student. Naruto is his drug-addicted, rebel friend. He tries to make Naruto turn over a new leaf. When Sasuke finds out the real reason why his friend acts that way, he decides to make a very big sacrifice...
1. Chapter 1 The Troublemaker

**Chapter 1**

It was already the middle of the school year when Sasuke began to attend the Konoha Science High School(KSHS) as a Freshman. Due to the brutal massacre done to his clan by his allegedly mentally disturbed brother, Itachi, he was forced to skip the first semester and mourn his clan. Luckily, the teachers told him that he could still catch up and continue on to his Sophomore year without a problem if he took up the classes he missed during summer.

And that's what he was doing right now.

Sasuke got off from the cab he had ridden to school and paid the driver. He walked toward the entrance and was about to enter when their massive school security guard blocked his way and held out a ham-like hand for his I.D. It wasn't usual for students to come around school during the precious summer moments. When the guard had contented himself that Sasuke was a real KSHS student, he stepped aside and let him enter the campus.

The raven began to walk towards his usual classroom, room A7, while rummaging his bag for his History book. He knew the campus well and could walk around it without bumping into anything. As he reached Building A, he began counting off the rooms before he would reach his own.

_A1: Sir Flow's class... A2: Miss Lucy's class... A3: Miss Cornelli's class... A4: Sir Louis's class...A5: Principal's Office--_

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CLOSE YOU ARE TO EXPULSION?!"

Sasuke jumped as he heard Principal Tsunade's voice. For a moment, he thought he was the one being talked to. But the idea faded away as the other voice replied rather disrespectfully.

"Whatsit to you, lady?"

_Whoever's in there has got guts to talk to the principal like that._ Sasuke was a bit curious about what was happening inside so he casually leaned closer to the door and pretended to read his History book. The argument continued.

"What on earth possessed you to vandalize every room in Building C?!"

There was a pause. Sasuke imagined the boy accused looking sad and sorry, but what he said completely contradicted his theory.

The boy calmly replied, using a voice some hippie would use, "Gee, I dunno dude... I think I was high on coke... or was it heroin..."

Sasuke was shocked. The boy openly admitting he was into drugs?! Other schools may be used to it, but not KSHS. Every student was a scholar with above average marks, not some low-life druggie. He waited for the principal's answer.

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE TIME YOU BROKE SIR FLOW'S WINDSHIELD?!"

"Uh... yeah. Marijuana. Definitely marijuana."

Principal Tsunade screamed in exasperation. Sasuke listened closer and heard that the boy was laughing under his breath. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke thought why Tsunade still didn't expell him. His question, though, was immediately answered by the principal.

"Don't you go and start laughing you... you... good lord, I don't even know what you are now. If it weren't for your parents' dying wish that you'd be a resident student here until you graduate, you would have long been eating off garbage bins!"

Sasuke heard a chair scraping against the principal's hardwood floor and what seemed like a fist slamming onto the table.

"Don't bring my parents into this!"

"And why the hell not?! You are asking for it, Naruto! If they saw you now--"

"I SAID DON'T BRING THEM INTO THIS!!"

There was an agonizing silence that made Sasuke fear for a second that this 'Naruto' had killed the principal. He strained his ears even more to hear what was going on inside.

Finally, Tsunade said in an eerily calm voice, "Why do you act like this, Naruto? Why do you... hate everything here?"

Another pause. Sasuke could hear the closing of a bag's zipper and the rustling of books being gathered.

"Figure it out yourself," Naruto replied coldly. It was the last statement he heard before the door was wrenched open, causing him to nearly fall into the office. He tried to casually pretend to wait for someone at the other room, but he knew it was useless. All other rooms were dead-empty.

"Don't try and hide it bastard," glowered Naruto, "I know you were listening."

Sasuke couldn't help but turn around to face this person who had called him a bastard. He had his insult ready for firing as he turned, but he was plainly transfixed as he looked into the other's eyes.

It was the brightest blue and seemed to Sasuke that he was looking into abyssmal depths much deeper than any Marianas Trench. And his hair... blonde, wild and untamed, yet strangely neat atop his head. He also had the most peculiar markings on his cheeks, three whiskers on each of them... or were they tattoos...

Thinking that it was probably better to leave the vulgar male, Sasuke turned away and headed toward A7. He was not a man who settled arguments through insults, which would most likely lead to mindless punching and kicking. Anyone in the school who knew Sasuke Uchiha would probably describe him as a bookish person with just a tinge of a 'bad boy' attitude. He smirked at the thought that he had an entire platoon of fangirls at his command.

Just then, he felt a not too gentle hand pull him by the arm and he was again face to face with the boy. Naruto, they called him. Sasuke tried to recall if he had seen this boy wandering the campus along with the other students. He could not.

"Just so you know, pal," Naruto growled, "If I hear that you leaked out whatever you heard from the office, I swear I will--" he ran his left thumb across his tan neck, a gesture of killing intent.

But Sasuke paid no notice to the obvious threat that was just fired at him. He stole a quick glance at Naruto and saw wasn't really that fearsome at all. In fact, he was rather thin and a bit frail underneath his black "Metallica" shirt and rugged jeans. And those shoes. Jeez. Sasuke looked back into his eyes and saw something a bit... off.

Naruto felt a little weirded out by the way Sasuke stared at him like the zombies from "House of the Dead" so he let go of the said bastard and continued on his way, probably to get a fix of some street drug. Sasuke readjusted his shirt and made his way to A7 at last, where Sir Kakashi had been waiting for the last twelve minutes.

"You're late."

* * *

**TCD: **I'm back!! And not without a new story, of course! As promised, here is my next **multi-chaptered **fic. For those of you who began reading 'Lighthouse', I'm really sorry but I had to delete it coz it seemed really crappy. But don't worry! I'll try to make this one a million times better!

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? **Please feel free to review! NO FLAMES, please...**

Love yah lots,

-TCD-


	2. Chapter 2 To the Shortcut!

**Chapter 2**

The next few days had gone on without news from Naruto. It was as if he just vanished off the face of the earth. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't give a rat's ass about other people, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel that there was something different about the blonde. The image of that day kept playing in his mind over and over and over like some broken CD. But what intrigued him the most were Naruto's eyes. They were so... so...

"MOVE IT, YA ROAD HOG!" Sasuke was shoved back to reality as the cab driver honked his horn at the car in front of him. Looking through the cab's window, Sasuke's jaw dropped at the sight of a long--no, scratch that--_very very _long line of traffic. He sighed as he realized that if he were to go through this mess of cars, he would be at least three hours late for class. Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his wallet and paid the driver, deciding that it was best to just walk to school. It wasn't that far anymore.

He rounded the corner to Savior Street, and crossed the road toward FireLeaf Central where KSHS was located. Smirking at the fact that he would be on time to his class while the other people would be late to wherever they were off to.

_Two minutes. I should take the shortcut today._

He took a deep breath and held it as he passed through the filthy, repulsive smelling alley that led almost directly to the rear gate of the school. He walked slowly and deliberately, trying not to splash some unknown liquids and solids from the floor onto his pants. A few meters ahead, the path forked. One path branched off to the left and the other to the right, but he knew the left path would take him to his destination. He turned and began walking toward it when he heard loud laughs from the right path. But he knew that those were just some junkies having a laugh. Shrugging, he continued toward KSHS.

Sasuke heard a few a few evil chuckles. He continued to walk on like he didn't hear anything.

Then, there was another voice that made Sasuke freeze.

"Hey you," called the voice that was unmistakably Naruto's. Sasuke felt strong arms push him against the wall and pin him there. He saw it was Naruto after all, but it took a moment for him recognize because of what he looked like at the moment. Shabby and dirty, smelling offensively of sweat and something Sasuke never smelled before. He was looking a bit dazed and had a demented smile across his face. There were dark rims below his eyes, which Sasuke saw, were unfocused. And there was a powder-like substance on his upper lip. _He is definitely high on something._

"Whatcha doin' way out here?"

Sasuke refused to answer. He mentally cursed himself when he felt a bit of color rushing to his cheeks. Having Naruto at such a close proximity made him strangely conscious about himself.

"Just let me go."

"Oh, me and the guys," Naruto pointed his thumb to the two other boys behind him, "can't do that for free, ya know?"

Sasuke mentally groaned. He knew where this was going. Druggies corner someone and ask for something in return before freeing the victim. And it's usually cash. Wads of cash. Cash that he didn't have at the moment.

"Here," said Naruto. Sasuke then realized that the blonde had let go of him, "take this to the principal, bastard."

Sasuke looked down and saw a crumpled and stained piece of paper, "What's this?" he asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

Naruto sniffed and stepped backwards, wiping his drug-sprinkled lip, smiling sheepishly. The other two remained dazed and high. Oblivious to what was going on.

"Y-yeah...well that's... that's my enrolment form, see?" He pointed to a spot where he wrote his name. Apparently he was high when he wrote it as the name was written upside down, "The enrolment form for the incoming Sophies is due today, right?"

"That's right," Sasuke replied. He was also on his way to pass his own form, "so you're gonna be a Sophomore?" Sasuke pressed on.

"Sofa--what?"

"Sophomore... you know... a Sophie."

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna be that."

"So, uhh..." Sasuke glanced at the name on the paper. He didn't really need to as he already knew who he was, but he didn't want him to think he was a stalker or anything, "Naruto, what section will you be in?"

"Uhh... I dunno. But I heard my room's in A7."

"I see. Well, I best be off, then." nodding slightly, Sasuke turned to leave, hoping that they wouldn't ask him for money. He winced when Naruto called him again.

"Oi, bastard."

Sasuke exhaled deeply and turned around once more. He met those brilliantly blue eyes again.

"You talk weird," there was a pause, "but you sure are nice."

Naruto stepped forward and trapped Sasuke's hand in a bonecrushing handshake, "I'll see ya at school, eh?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. After a moment he glanced at his hand. Naruto was still firmly attached to it.

"You can... let go now, I suppose?" Sasuke suggested.

"You wouldn't happen to have twenty-five dollars with ya, right buddy?"

Sasuke sighed as he grudgingly pulled out his wallet and extracted a few bills. He handed them to Naruto and the blonde's face lit up almost instantly.

"Thanks!" Naruto planted a friendly punch on his chest and ran off with the other two.

"You intrigue me to no end, you know that?" the raven mumbled to himself as he continued toward the school.

He glanced at his watch and saw that he was fifteen minutes late.

"And you constantly keep me from getting to History class on time," he chuckled.

* * *

**TCD: **Wow! I posted my first chapter just yesterday and already there are 10 reviews! I was supposed to post this chapter next week, but since I received lots of reviews, I'll fast-track and post this a bit earlier! If you want this updated quickly, you know what to do!(-wink-wink) **Just click the little purple button and submit a nice review **:D

Thanks and love lots,  
-TCD-


	3. Chapter 3 Spraypaint of Doom

**Chapter 3**

"SETTLE DOWN, EVERYONE!"

Tsunade's voice rang crisp and clear through the speakers at the KSHS auditorium. The students hurried back to their seats and immediately there was silence. KSHS auditorium was like a sea of green, blue, yellow, and red, symbolizing the Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and of course the Seniors respectively. Today was the Opening Ceremony for the school year.

Among the sea of blue sat a very bored Sasuke. If it weren't for the fact that he had passed his First year, and that he was now in Second year, he would have ditched the ceremony to relax even for just one day as he never got to spend his summer because of all the catching up. But somehow, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had to be there. _Tch, who knows. Maybe there would be important announcements._

Oh, how wrong he was. Nothing was of any importance at all. It was mostly just the reading of school rules, and some other _welcome back to school _crap. Sasuke felt that he was about to lose his mind because of incredible boredom when there were a bunch of First years doing a _very _crappy dance number. _Oh, good lord. Are they dancing, or having seizures?_

"Those are some really crappy dances moves, eh, bastard?" the voice behind him said, perhaps a little too close to his ear. Sasuke nearly fell off his seat.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed rather loudly, "dobe, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto laughed wildly, causing many heads to turn around and look at him. Upstage, Sasuke saw principal Tsunade giving Naruto a very stern look. He prayed that Naruto wasn't high and wouldn't try to cause trouble. The raven sighed in relief as Naruto's laughter slowly died.

At long last, the agonizingly boring Opening Ceremony ended and everyone headed back to their classrooms. Not wanting to get tangled within the crowd, Sasuke waited until he was the only one left. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey there, bastard!" Naruto yelled happily while swinging his arm to rest over Sasuke's shoulder. He winced. _I thought I was the only one left in here._

"Okay," Sasuke growled while trying to get Naruto's arm off his shoulder, "first of all, stop calling me a bastard! Second, could you please act a little more mature?! Third, I haven't heard a single 'thank you' from you because in case you've forgotten, I was the one who brought you enrolment form here! And fourth, do. Not. Approach. Me. Like. I. Am. Your. Best. Friend. Because I am not. I don't even know you!"

Naruto blinked.

"Oh...okay..."

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt and wished he hadn't said that. _Naruto could use a best friend right about now... to stir him away from those drugs._

"Naruto, I'm--"

The blonde waved off his apology, "Nah, s'okay..."

Sasuke smiled and was about to formally introduce himself when Naruto suddenly broke into a run yelling, "Well, see ya later, BASTARD!" it was followed by some more wild laughs. The raven sighed and massaged his temple.

"_Well, see ya later, BASTARD!" _Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe indeed."

-

-

Sasuke stretched and flexed his arms as the bell echoed throughout the school, signaling the end of the second subject which, in his case, was Math. The pressure of schoolwork was already starting to increase as it was nearly the middle of the school year. But of course, Sasuke could easily cope. He always had a strong study habit.

He glanced at his watch and saw that he still had five minutes to spare before the subject he liked most. He didn't bother to walk faster as the room he was about to go to next was just a few doors away. He stepped out of the Math classroom and walked through the corridor heading towards the Art room. He held his Arts II book in one hand and decided to study a little before the next class started.

"OI, SASUKE!!"

Sasuke smiled. It was Naruto, as usual. At this time, Naruto had Home Economics class while Sasuke had Arts. Both of their rooms were located just across each other and ever since the start of classes, they had been walking to their respective classrooms together. Contrary to what Sasuke had said at the auditorium once, they had actually become best friends.

He could hear Naruto running toward him. However, when Naruto reached his side, he only laid his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and paused for a mere breath before speaking to him.

"Sasuke(pant), can you(pant) hold this(pant) thing for me(pant) I have to...er...uh...go to the bathroom(pant). Yeah! The bathroom, I gotta go! See ya at H.E. class!"

Before Sasuke could even reply, Naruto dashed off again, shoving a cylindrical something into his hands. Sasuke took a second look at it and saw that it was a can of red spraypaint. Perhaps, if Naruto had handed this can to him on some other day, Sasuke would have immediately discarded it in fear of being blamed that he vandalized someplace in the school.

But today however, Sasuke didn't even think twice because the Art class really was assigned to bring a can for the mural they were constructing on one of the walls in the room. Even Sasuke himself had brought a can of it in navy blue and it was in his backpack right now. While Naruto's can was in his hands. And he was headed to Art class. While Naruto was headed to... Home Economics...

Then it dawned on him.

"Oh...shit."

Just as he was about to run after Naruto, he heard heavy footsteps running toward him.

"Halt!" ordered a deep voice behind him. Sasuke instantly recognized the voice that belonged to the massive security guard who was usually stationed at the front gate. And he also knew that the guard was ordering him and no one else as the corridor was empty. He was about to make a run for it when he realized that he had done nothing wrong. So he, as calmly as he possibly could, turned around to face the guard with the most innocent look he could muster.

"Yes, guard?"

"IT WAS YOU!" the guard roared. Heads started poking out from different classrooms, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Me what?" asked Sasuke, clearly dumbfounded. His instincts told him Naruto had done something stupid again, but he didn't know what. He didn't notice that he was clutching the can of red spraypaint right where the guard could clearly see it. When he did notice though, it was too late.

"You were the one who vandalized the school gates!" The other students gasped in unison. Sasuke, however, was too stunned to hear them.

"_Me? _Vandalize the school gates? How dare you accuse me responsible of such an insolent action!" Even though Sasuke said that, it was clear that the guard wouldn't back down so easily.

"Enough with your fancy talk, boy," the guard warned, "If you really didn't do it then you shouldn't have any problems telling that to the principal, right?"

Sasuke twitched. The guard was right. Why would he fear to explain himself to the principal when he knew that he really did nothing wrong? That thought did very little to ease his apprehension, however. He had never been to the principal's office before. And from what he usually heard, it was like going into the room of your very own execution.

The guard sensed Sasuke tense up a bit. Smirking, he said that if he didn't want to go to the principal, he could just admit it to him and save them both some precious time. But Sasuke knew how to handle these psychological temptations, in which the person accused would be lured into thinking that they no longer had anything to fear and that the accusing person was on their side.

"If you really think I did it," Sasuke replied, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was being accused of a very serious offense that could undoubtedly get him expelled, "then take me to the principal's office."

-

-

"WHAT?!"

"Don't raise your voice in my office."

Sasuke struggled for something to say, but he felt like his chest was being crushed because of the overwhelming conclusion Tsunade had arrived at.

He was going to lose his scholarship to FireLeaf College of Arts. The scholarship he had worked his ass off for. It was the same scholarship he had been dreaming about since the day he got over the death of his entire clan. And it was the same scholarship that would have been his only hope to finish the course he had long since dreamed of.

After the initial shock, Sasuke could feel nothing but raw hatred for the woman in front of him. She had made that decision all because of someone else's mistake! And she didn't even bother to hear his side of the story. It took all of his strength to push back the scream that was rapidly building up inside him. He tasted blood and realized that he had bit the side of his cheek far too hard.

"Pri-pri-principal Tsunad-de," he stammered, "please... please... listen to what I have to say first. It wasn't me! I swear it!"

Tsunade adjusted the glasses on her nose and looked at Sasuke with a very scary look. Well, it wasn't actually scary... it was just the way Sasuke saw it.

And then the principal exploded, "I am tired of students lying just to get what they want. I am tired of students destroying the good reputation of the school. I AM TIRED OF ALL THE BULLSHIT HAPPENING AROUND HERE! So stop whining because I'm tired of that shit, too!"

"..."

"Now, I think I have made my point, Mr. Uchiha. Please exit from my office and attend your next class."

* * *

**TCD: **Whoa... Tsunade's pissed. Poor Sasuke, you'll lose your scholarship! Uwaaaah, I wonder what's gonna happen next! Well, better read the next chapter. Oops, I didn't post it yet! You want the next chapter? **Go ahead and submit a review! **It's my life force. I can't write without my life force! Ja, hope ya liked it!

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
-TCD-


	4. Chapter 4 Lifedreams

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke buried his head under his pillow as his alarm clock broke the peacefulness of the morning with its shrill cry. He chose to ignore the blasted object again like he had done in the past two days. It was a Thursday, but he didn't show any signs of getting ready for school. Just like what he had done yesterday, and the day before that.

_What's the use, _he thought, _I went to school for the scholarship and nothing else. Now that I can't qualify..._

He prefered not to finish the thought. For a few minutes, he lay there trying to go back to sleep, but it was no use; his biological clock was already used to waking up at 6 am sharp. Sighing, he got up, fixed his bed--more out of habit than cleaning purposes--and prepared breakfast for himself. The silence was slightly unnerving so he fed his Linkin Park CD to the stereo and turned the volume up to full blast.

It made hearing other sounds almost impossible, which is why it was no surprise that Naruto had to wait until there was a pause in the song before yelling, "OI, SASUKE!!"

Sasuke's grip on his glass of milk tightened and inexplicable fury swelled up in him as he heard Naruto's voice. Who wouldn't be angry?! Naruto was the reason he had lost his precious scholarship in the first place!

"Sasuke, are you there buddy?"

Many things happened so fast right after Naruto heard the door open. Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall struggling for breath. Sasuke was strangling him! Naruto tried desperately to free himself from the infuriated raven's death grip. He began to feel light-headed.

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME HERE AND CALL ME BUDDY!!" Sasuke screamed into his face, "BECAUSE OF YOU," his grip tightened on the other one's throat, "I LOST MY ONE AND ONLY CHANCE OF EVER MAKING IT TO COLLEGE!"

Naruto whimpered weakly, "Sasuke... please let go..."

-

-

Naruto took another painful gulp of water. He could still feel Sasuke's intense rage all around the kitchen even though the raven had given up trying to kill him. But instead of fighting back, Naruto let Sasuke strangle him nearly to death because deep down he knew he deserved it. What had gotten into him...? Why did he run from the guard, leaving Sasuke to take the blame of vandalizing the gates, knowing full well that Tsunade was not one who forgive so easily such acts without due punishment?

Naruto believes that a lifedream is a person's reason for living. Now he had destroyed Sasuke's lifedream. For him, being nearly strangled to death was nothing compared to what he had done to his friend.

"Sasuke, I--"

"If you're done drinking, put the glass on the sink and leave. Why did you come here anyway?"

The statement had come out colder than Sasuke wanted it to. He only intended to tell Naruto what to do after drinking, but to Naruto, it sounded more like he was subtly being forced to leave the house.

"W-well...I...I skipped school today so I could...uh...check on you. I didn't see you at school since Tuesday and I..." the rest of his sentence trailed off.

Sasuke sat down in front of Naruto.

After minutes of deafening silence, Sasuke finally managed to regain control over his tongue, "I'm sorry I tried to strangle you," he softly said, not wanting to look at the purple bruises he had brought upon his friend's neck.

Naruto chuckled, "I've been through worse."

They spent the rest of the day together. It was too late to go to school anyway.

-

-

"Boss," Kabuto meekly said.

"Speak." the man on the other side of the phone line replied in a voice that was so emotionless, it could have been electronic.

"W-we have one client who didn't pay his debts that were due today. I checked his house and his school and his other usual hang-outs but I c-couldn't find him..."

"What?!" the man snarled. Kabuto gave an inaudible whimper.

"I-I-I'll look for him s-some more, boss! I'll find him for you! Please just give me more time!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SCUMBAG OWES US?! YOU'D BETTER FIND HIM or else... heads will roll."

* * *

**TCD: **Ooooh... new characters. I wonder who they are in this story... Ah, well.  
Yosh, onto the next chapter! And as always, I won't be posting it until I get **REVIEWS, **please :D

Thanks lots,  
-TCD-


	5. Chapter 5 Conflict!

**Chapter 5**

"WAKE UP, SASUKE!!"

Sasuke nearly fell off his bed as Naruto came charging into his room, fully dressed and ready for school. A huge grin adorned his face. The raven took a closer look and saw that Naruto had actually combed the blonde mop he calls hair. And he was actually wearing a newly pressed set of clothes.

Nodding, impressed by Naruto's sudden change, Sasuke commented, "Shnazzy-fajazzy there, Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "Shnazzy-fa-what? Dude, that sounds so lame."

Sasuke got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them. Naruto sat on one of the chairs and propped his feet up on the dining table. He knew Sasuke wouldn't mind.

"Can I ask you something, Naruto?" Sasuke began. The delicious smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs wafted into Naruto's nose, rendering him slightly dazed at the scent.

"Yeah, go ahead," he answered dreamily, still taking in the sweet smell. For a moment, Sasuke actually thought he had made Naruto high because of the pancakes.

"Naruto, what exactly are you doing here at four in the morning?"

True. It really was still roughly four in the morning. The sky was still dark and the moon was still the one dominating the skies. Even early birds were still quiet. Only the distant rumble of traffic from the Main Road could be heard.

Naruto let out an exaggerated gasp as though Sasuke had said a tabooed word, "How dare you ask me that!" he said jokingly.

Sasuke sat down and began to eat, "No really, what're you doing here this early? And ready for school, no less."

Looking up from the piece of toast he was nibbling on, Naruto answered in a grave voice, "You have a lot of catching up to do."

The raven cocked his head to the side. Naruto explained further.

"You were absent for a whole week, Sasuke. Tons and tons of homework are waiting for you! We'll head to school early today so we can at least--"

"No. I won't be going back."

"Why?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"BECAUSE, dobe," a small flicker of anger ignited as he remembered that he was talking to the reason why he won't go to school in the first place, "In case you didn't notice, I only went to school for the sake of the scholarship. But now..."

"You will go," Naruto said with an eerie sense of finality. Sasuke only grunted.

"What if I won't?"

Naruto stood up so suddenly from his chair that it toppled over with a clunk. He said again, more forcefully this time, "You will go."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Sasuke said as he flared up and stood as well.

Silence hung thick in the air after that.

"Your a goddamn hypocrite, you know that?" Naruto spoke up first, breaking the silence.

"A hypocrite?! Me? Hn, and who are you to judge?" Sasuke shot back.

Naruto mumbled something almost inaudible. If it weren't for Sasuke's sharp sense of hearing, he would have easily missed it.

"Care to say that again, DOBE?" Sasuke said, clearly insulting Naruto.

"I said don't ruin it all, Sasuke. Please."

The sound of Naruto's voice softened Sasuke almost immediately. They both sat back down.

"What did you mean? Ruin what?" Sasuke asked again as he resumed his breakfast. He stared at Naruto, who smiled. It was difficult for him to take his eyes away from his friend. When Naruto started talking, only then was he able to look away and focus on his plate.

"Don't ruin your life like I did, buddy."

"..."

"You have a much better life than I do. And as your friend I can't just let you throw it away..."

"..."

Naruto laughed a bit before continuing, "And if you're wondering why I called you a hypocrite," he reached out and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "It's coz you're like that sometimes."

"Why?"

"Well," Naruto scatched his nose, "you were the one who told me not to waste my time sulking around and getting high just because of a few problems..."

"I'm not high," Sasuke said, slightly offended.

"Heh, but you _are _sulking around."

Sasuke could not escape the truth in those words. He tried to say something to counter Naruto's statement, however, he was cut-off as the blonde continued to talk.

"Who knows? Maybe the old hag will reconsider and return your scholarship."

"Old hag?"

"Tsunade! Jeez. If anyone knows her from the inside-out, it's me."

"That sounds wierd in lots of ways..." Sasuke recoiled a bit, trying to dispell the various disturbing mental images that surfaced.

"You green-minded, perverted bastard," Naruto teased as he punched Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke laughed.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Naruto leaned forward and motioned for him to come closer, "Tsunade would never cancel your scholarship. Lately, the scholarship rates in KSHS has been dropping. She'd never have the guts to cancel yours! Your the only one who passed the scholarship exams in the past four years, dude!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation. Was it possible that Tsunade hadn't cancelled his scholarship yet?! Did he still have a chance to catch up?

_A weeks worth of homework shouldn't be too hard to finish. But what about the marks for oral recitation? I'll just have to double my participation til I can make up for last week. And projects. I have to submit them a day after it's assigned. I'll cram for the tests that I missed and take them today. Yeah, and then--_

"Oi, earth to Sasuke! Hello? Are you still in there?" Naruto asked as he knocked on Sasuke's head as if it was a door.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto with still-wide eyes, "How d-do you kn-know all this?"

Naruto smirked and leaned back on the chair, arms across his chest, "Hey, when you spend nearly ten times a week in the principal's office, you tend to pick up some good stuff."

Absolutely ecstatic and unable to control himself, Sasuke reached out and hugged Naruto. Shocked, but no less happy that Sasuke was no longer mad, Naruto hugged back.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto ruffled his hair again before letting him go, "So, you coming back to school with me?"

There was a pause.

"Fine."

"YOSH!"

-

-

"I see the gate's been cleaned," Sasuke commented quietly as they got out of the cab.

"Y-yeah...I...Well...me and the guys thought we'd clean it up a few days ago and tell Tsunade you cleaned it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was staring at the ground as he walked toward the gate. It felt a little strange going back to school after a week of absence. He couldn't help but feel like he had missed a whole year. Not that he liked school very much... he just didn't like the feeling of not knowing what was going on. And what Naruto had said made him feel guilty even though he never vandalized the gates anyway. His hand moved of its own accord and Sasuke realized that he almost held Naruto's hand. He quickly pulled his hand to himself and tried to blame his sudden move on a nonexistent mosquito. Luckily, Naruto failed to notice it.

_Why do I want to... hold his hand?_

Shaking his head in an attempt to stir himself away from that strange thought, he turned to Naruto and suggested that they head to the library first. Naruto nodded and adjusted his backpack.

"Jeez, lots of stuff to do," the blonde said to himself. Sasuke merely muttered a "yeah", but other than that, their walk toward the library had been an awkwardly silent one. Much to their dismay however, the librarian hadn't arrived yet, therefore the library was still closed. Only then did they realize that they were roughly the only ones in the campus this early in the morning. Cursing under their breaths, they grudgingly trudged back toward the lobby of Building A, which was the only lighted area at the moment.

They dropped their bags, pulled out their books and set to work on the truckload of homework they had to finish. Sasuke sat across Naruto amused that his friend had the same amount of unfinished homework even though he was never absent. Clearly he had been doing something else.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, not looking up from his Science book, "why do we have the same unfinished homework? You were never absent last week, right?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. He did this so often that Sasuke was beginning to think that it was hard-wired into his friend's system since birth. Nevertheless, he was still perfect and

_WHAT?!_

The raven instinctively whacked his head with the Science book, causing Naruto to jump.

"What the heck did you do that for, buddy? Are you okay?" the blonde asked, alarmed by Sasuke's sudden book-whacking.

"Oh yeah, yeah, no, I'm--uh--perfectly fine! It was a...er...mosquito!"

"Okaaaay..."

They continued to do their homework, pleased by the fact that only a few more remained unanswered. Sasuke decided to take a break so he and Naruto headed to the cafeteria which, to their dismay--again, was still closed.

"Aaaaaaw man," came the petulant whine, "I only wanted a smoothie for my hard work and they say they're still closed?!"

"Do you still take drugs?" Sasuke asked so suddenly that he even surprised himself.

Naruto replied coldly, "Whatsit to you?"

"Nothing, I was just--"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Naruto had walked off. Leaving him with only one thought in his head.

_Have I said something wrong?_

* * *

**TCD: **Oh, gosh. Hehehe, I am soooo sleepy now so all I wanna say is THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED and as always, you'll have to **review if you want the next chapter**.

Ja, ne!  
-TCD-


	6. Chapter 6 Headbashing Idea

**Chapter 6**

When Sasuke arrived at school the next day, he was slightly surprised that Naruto hadn't greeted him 'Well good morning, bastard' like he usually did. He never really liked the way Naruto greeted him in the morning, but somehow felt something was direly missing when he didn't. Instead of greeting him, Naruto silently walked out of the classroom, carefully trying to bump his shoulder rather forcefully. Sasuke had spent the whole night thinking about why Naruto was suddenly mad at him and now he realized that Naruto didn't like to be questioned about his drug-addiction.

He still tried his best to say sorry, but Naruto would just wave him off saying that he shouldn't hang around with an addict anymore. Sasuke had never meant to offend him, of course. Still, Naruto remained stubborn and refused to accept his apology. The whole day went on like this; Sasuke would try to apologize, Naruto would ignore him, Sasuke would say sorry again, and Naruto would either scream in his face or punch him.

Unable to do anything else, Sasuke decided that it was best to let things fix themselves up in time.

-

-

The dismissal bell rang and happy chaos erupted from the walls of each classroom. Laughter and the scraping of chairs among tiled floors served as strong proof that the day's classes had finally ended and tomorrow would be a weekend. Everybody was eager to leave the school as usual. Students and teachers alike scrambled along the corridors and school grounds, hoping to leave the school ASAP. Some students who were bound for detention had disappointment almost clearly written on their faces.

Sasuke wasn't one of those bound for detention, yet he probably was one of the most miserable faces in the entire school this afternoon. Another day had gone by without Naruto. Apparently the blonde was greatly affected by what he had said to him days ago as he tried his luck to apologize again.

_"Naruto, wait."_

_"Fuck off."_

_"Please, why won't you ever let me talk first?"_

_"Coz there's nothing to talk about."_

_"Naruto, I just wanna say sorry!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Please?"_

_"Bastard."_

_"ALRIGHT, FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, SO BE IT! I HOPE YOU NEVER SHOW UP HERE AGAIN, YOU DRUG-THIRSTY ASSHOLE!"_

He groaned bashed his head against his armchair. What the heck possesed him to say that anyway? Everybody knows Naruto was one who'd never turn down a challenge. And he could be awfully stubborn, especially when he was high. _Stupid drugs, _he thought grudgingly.

Then, an idea struck him as he bashed his head on his armchair again. An idea so simple, so obvious and practically fail-safe that Sasuke actually laughed out loud because of its simplicity.

_Ramen. If there's one thing he's more addicted to than heroin, it's ramen._

He whooped and haphazardly pushed his books into his locker, joining the happy throng of students leaving the campus.

-

-

"Aaah... much better," Naruto groaned as he detached the syringe from his trembling left arm.

Immediately, the effects of heroin began to take place. He began to feel light-headed and there was this bizarre little fluttering sensation in his stomach which caused him to giggle as it felt like pleasant little tickles. After a moment, he felt the trembling stop and he felt as though he was straddling the line between asleep-ness and awake-ness. Images began to dance around his head as he felt himself drifting off to La La Land.

Minutes later (_or at least, Naruto thought it was just minutes_), he woke up again and fumbled around for more of the addictive substance. This time he decided to whip himself up a bit of good old fashioned speedball(1). He felt around for his lighter and began to prepare another batch.

"Continue making that speedball and I'll break you fingers."

It took a moment for Naruto to realize someone was speaking to him. _Who else would it be but Sasuke? Good ol' Sasuke..._

"Enough with that crap, Naruto," Sasuke demanded as he gathered Naruto's paraphernelia. He looked at Naruto almost pitifully. The blonde continued to sit there in a daze. Cursing, Sasuke angrily dropped the items into an overflowing trash bin and returned to his friend.

"Naruto!" he desperately said as he shook the dazed blonde roughly by the shoulders, "you have to stop this!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke growled and let go of his dazed friend, who simply slumped against the wall and drifted back to sleep. _Oh, Naruto. _He looked around Naruto's shabby little apartment and doubted that it was actually livable. It really did seem more like an abandoned room in an abandoned building in an abandoned part of the city. Only remnants of the windows and doors were left intact. Various graffiti lined the walls and mounds of trash littered the floor. And it perpetually smelled as if something had died there.

"That's it," the raven said in a defeated voice as a rat as big as a cat scurried between his shoes, "Naruto, you're coming with me."

-

-

"Well," the voice on the other end growled, "did you find him yet?!"

Kabuto gulped and reported that he finally found his target and that he was now making plans to have him pay up. The Boss was growing more and more apprehensive each passing day that Kabuto failed to bring in the money. He usually calls only once a week, but now, Kabuto's cellphone wouldn't even keep silent for more than an hour.

"Good, good, good, good," the Boss repeated nervously, "I want the money on my desk by the end of the week, Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded, but obviously the Boss couldn't see him.

"I want the money here by the end of the week and I don't care what you have to do to get it."

And with that, the line went dead.

"Boss, wait--" Kabuto spluttered though he knew it was a bit too late. _Damn it, _he cursed. Just then, a cab came rushing past him. He screamed a rude, "FUCK YOU, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" and moved someplace away from traffic (_he had just realized that he was standing in the middle of a not so busy road_).

* * *

(1)Speedball - a mixture of heroin and cocaine that is either injected intravenously, smoked, or dissolved in water then snorted, producing a more intense rush than heroin alone.

**TCD: **Okay, so since lots of good little readers asked so nicely, here I am with the new chapter! Enjoy! And as always, if you want the next chapter, **please review.** Hehehehehe!

Ja,  
-TCD-


	7. Chapter 7 Where'd He Go!

**WARNING: This chapter contains MATURE CONTENT.**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke sat down at the foot of his bed and gulped down what seemed like his fifth glass of coffee that night. It was close to midnight and he was glad that tomorrow would be a weekend. He sat there, staring at the blonde asleep on his bed. The thin, fragile body was bathed in the soft, warm light emanating from the solitary lamp on his bedside table.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard several gunshots and a police siren blaring. _Another one of those late night crimes, _he thought. Taking another sip from his steaming cup, he unconciously moved to sit near Naruto's head and began stroking the tan forehead with a piece of damp cloth.

A strange sensation stirred inside the raven as he continued to tend to his friend. He could feel a heavy knot forming at the pit of his stomach. Well... now that he thought about it... it wasn't exactly at the pit of his stomach. It was somewhere lower.

"Naruto..." he whispered into the blonde's ear, not entirely aware of what he was doing. Sasuke recoiled a moment later, thinking what he had just done would cause the world to end. But all his other inhibitions vanished as Naruto, still very much asleep, rolled over to face him and mumbled, "Sasuke..."

Then, as if in a trance, Sasuke discarded the damp piece of cloth and lay down beside Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist and settled his chin on Naruto's shoulder, breathing through his mouth to make sure that the air hit Naruto's ears. Still snoring, Naruto rolled over again to face him. Sasuke felt a pleasant shiver race up his spine as Naruto's warm breath touched his face. _What... what am I doing? _Sasuke asked himself.

"I don't know..." he whispered as he finally closed the gap between their lips by planting a chaste kiss on the other one's lips.

-

-

Kabuto crept quietly past the rusty gates leading toward Naruto's broken down apartment, his .45 Caliber Pistol at the ready.

"Jiroubo," he whispered into his cellphone, "make sure you and Sakon(1) block the rear gate. Tell Tayuya to keep the engine running."

There was a grunt and a "got it" from the other end. Kabuto resumed his stealthy entrance into the dump Naruto calls home. He laughed pitifully as the door fell off its hinges when he tried to pry it open. Carefully placing the broken door on the floor, the bespectacled man continued toward Naruto's room located at the third floor. He felt that every step he took seemed to bring the dilapidated staircase closer and closer to destruction. Wincing, he began to lighten his steps.

As he reached the third floor landing, he instinctively pressed himself against the wall, listening for any sound that may indicate his target had spotted him and was going to make a run for it. He was feeling a bit nervous as it was his first time to ever hunt anyone down, but thinking of the twenty percent share he would get from the Boss stilled his shaky nerves just enough for him to move and settle himself right beside Naruto's door.

_3..._

_2..._

_1._

As quietly as possible, he pushed the door open a fraction of an inch and peeked in. _All clear _he thought. He pushed the door a little wider, just enough for him to squeeze in. The room was dark, and smelled so strongly of dead matter that Kabuto paused for a full minute as he tried to keep himself from retching. _He lives here?!_ Finally composing himself, he looked into each room in Naruto's apartment.

Then he realized that something was gravely wrong.

"Oh hell no," he cursed as he fished for his cellphone and punched in speed-dial 3, "He's not here!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Tayuya.

-

-

"S-sasuke..."

The raven continued to undress the dazed blonde, all the while attempting to cover every inch of the tan torso with butterfly kisses. This was the first time he had ever done it with a boy, but he felt oddly relaxed and seemed to know exactly what to do. He continued to explore the tan chest until he finally reached a small pink nub. Naruto gasped and turned a very bright shade of pink as he gave it an experimental suck. His left hand gave the other nub equal attention by twirling a thumb and forefinger all around it.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned and arched his body closer to the amazing sensations around his nipples. He felt his boxers tighten considerably under the sheets.

Sasuke nipped the hardened nipple one more time and began to go further down the trail, hungrily kissing every inch of skin he could reach. An intense wave of pleasure rumbled through his body as Naruto boldly reached in and grasped his very hard manhood. He couldn't supress the groan that formed deep in his throat. His hips thrusted uncontrollably against the intruding hand.

"Shit," he hissed as he forcibly detached Naruto's hand. He immediately missed the feel of Naruto's hand on his cock, but nevertheless, he still forced himself not to succumb to the blonde, "you're forgetting who's in charge here."

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke crashed onto his lips and pinned his hands above his head. He felt Sasuke's tongue trying to gain entrance to his mouth. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and savored the incredible, mind-numbing taste that was Sasuke. After a few more moments of kissing, they broke apart for some much needed air. Though Naruto would never admit it, heroin seemed close to nothing after he felt Sasuke's lips on his own.

"AAAHHN!" Naruto moaned loudly as he felt an amazing heat encase his cock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Sasuke pleasured him at different speeds--quickly at first, then eventually it slowed, only to speed up again later. Moments later, he felt himself nearing the edge and his breath was reduced to sharp gasps. He pulled on Sasuke's hair, causing the raven to growl. That did it.

The blonde gripped the sheets as though holding on for dear life. He let out an earsplitting "SASUKE!" as he came hard into the raven's mouth.

-

-

"YOU FUCKING TOLD US THE PLAN WAS FOOLPROOF!" Tayuya shrieked at the cowering Kabuto.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! He was right there a second ago! I don't know what happened!" he yowled.

"Hn, foolproof my ass. You call sneaking in and shooting him if he tries to escape, foolproof?" Sakon interjected, "Honestly, I don't understand what the Boss sees in you to make you head of this team."

Kabuto turned to face Sakon and everyone else with downcast eyes, "I-I really am sorry, guys. I know I was--"

"A GODDAMN SHITHEAD, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Tayuya screamed as she lost control and shoved him painfully against the wall of the decaying apartment, "IF WE LOSE OUR JOBS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PLAN, I'LL--"

"Enough, Tayuya," warned Jiroubo, "It's no use crying over spilled vodka(2). We'll just have to think up a better plan before the Boss finds out we messed up with this one," Jiroubo ended with a grunt. Kabuto sighed thankfully and nodded meekly at Jiroubo, who had just saved him from some serious ass-whooping--

"OW!"

--or not.

Kabuto rolled over in pain as Jiroubo's massive foot connected with his smaller stomach, "What?" laughed the bigger man, "Don't tell me you were expecting I wasn't pissed!"

Kabuto finally had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" he roared as he pointed his .45 Caliber Pistol at the other three. But apparently, the other three were quicker. Kabuto stood staring at three guns, ready to fire in a split-second.

"Put the gun down, stupid," Sakon said mockingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Kabuto screamed just before he went on a firing rage, blindly thrashing about and shooting at almost everything that moved.

Somewhere in the distance, they heard a police siren blaring. They scrambled away just as the two police cars pulled over to where they were fighting seconds ago.

"Damn, those juveniles got away."

* * *

(1) In this story, Sakon IS NOT a two-headed man, okay? He's just a normal-looking person

(2) Well, it's my own version of "It's no use crying over spilled milk" XD

**TCD: **Gotta get ready for school tomorrow, people. As usual you have to **submit a review of you want the next chapter**, okay? Thanks! :D (Incoming lemon at chapter 8. Be warned XD)

Love, peace and chicken grease ya'll  
-TCD-


	8. Chapter 8 Stopped for Me?

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke woke up with a start. He slipped out quietly from under his blanket and saw that he was completely naked. Memories of last night's incident came rushing back to his head with such intense clarity that he toppled over backwards and landed on his bed.

_"Hyaa...ha..suke..." Naruto panted as he slowly descended from the different kind of high Sasuke took him to. His member now hung limply from between his legs. He felt his eyes closing as he lay exhausted on the raven's bed._

_"We're not done yet."_

_Just as Naruto began to process what Sasuke said, he felt another strong surge of pleasure as the raven roughly grabbed his limp cock and squeezed it, instantly bringing it back to life._

_"N-no...ha...unn...enough...ah!" Naruto moaned and squirmed against the talented hand. Sasuke continued to pump the blonde's cock until he deemed it hard enough._

_He then coated three of his fingers with saliva and slowly inserted them into Naruto's tight hole. The blonde gasped at the sudden intrusion._

_"Wh-what're you do--"_

_The rest of his sentence was cut-off and was replaced by a long, drawn out moan that escaped his lips as Sasuke brushed lightly over his prostate and sent a very different type of pleasure rumbling through his body. He soon found himself trying to thrust into the raven's fingers, hoping he would graze that spot again._

_"Don't s-stop...AAH!" Naruto screamed as he felt something much bigger and much harder than three fingers slip through his unsuspecting hole. Sasuke couldn't help but moan at the amazing feeling of his cock penetrating the tight, velvety heat. He waited for Naruto to adjust to the feeling of being filled._

_"Sasuke...move." Naruto said in a voice that was like a cross between a whimper and an order._

_And gladly, he obeyed. He pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside Naruto. Then, keeping the location of the blonde's sweet spot in mind, he slammed into him, hitting the merry little bundle of nerves head on. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own as he continued to thrust into the blonde, unable to stop._

_"Sasuke..." Naruto said in a strangled voice, "I-I-I'm going to come!"_

_"Naruto," Sasuke panted through clenched teeth as he felt his own climax approaching._

"I SAID GET OFF ME!!" the blonde roared. Apparently, Sasuke had landed on him.

"Oh, sorry."

"YOU!" Naruto spluttered trying his best to gather the entire blanket around himself, "Wh-wh-what did you do t-to me?!"

Oh no. Sasuke hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions last night. He didn't think about what Naruto would think of him after he did what he did. He didn't consider whether Naruto really wanted it or not. He didn't think about how Naruto would react. He didn't consider the serious damage that their friendship could possibly suffer. He DIDN'T THINK or CONSIDER ANYTHING for that matter.

"Naruto," he began nervously, "I-I didn't mean to hurt you or anything! I don't know what had gotten into me! It just...happened!"

"Y-you..." the blonde said at the brink of tears, "you..._raped _me."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke said incredulously, "N-no! I d-didn't, I swear! Naruto, please listen! I--"

"AHAHAHAOOWCH!" Naruto sobbed as he attempted to get off the bed, "YOU DID! YOU DID! IF YOU DIDN'T THEN WHY DOES MY ASS HURT?!"

Sasuke said, now more nervous than ever, "I SERIOUSLY HAD NO INTENTION OF DOING WHAT I DID! Please believe me..." he choked.

Naruto burst into tears.

-

-

"I got some good news, Sakon." Tayuya said as she handed the shaggy-haired man a bunch of papers with a few choppy photographs of their target and someone else they didn't know, "We found him."

"Who's this?" Sakon said pointing at a black-haired boy in the photo, roughly the same age as Naruto.

"We don't have the details but," Tayuya continued with a smile, "sources say he's pretty close to the boy."

As if reading the woman's mind, Sakon instantly understood what she was implying.

"We can use him as hostage material..." he said, smiling to himself.

"You got it." Tayuya grinned, "Thank fucking god you're not as slow as Kabuto."

Kabuto was nowhere to be seen after they went separate ways and ran from the police last night. But the sad truth was that no one really cared if he disappeared, or got caught, or even died for that matter. The three just laughingly brushed off the fact that Kabuto wasn't there anymore. In fact, they were glad that the little whelp was finally out of their noses. Sakon had proved himself worthy to take charge of the team by succesfully explaining(_or maybe lying_) to the Boss that Naruto was captured and would be going to be off on a vacation to Torture Land if he didn't hand over the money.

"Jiroubo," he said with a nice air of authority, "get me the details on this guy. I want you to know everything about him. I want you to know when he eats, when he sleeps, the fuck, even how often he breathes. I want absolute coverage."

"Coming right up, chief."

-

-

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Naruto, Naruto please," Sasuke calmly said as he firmly pinned the struggling blonde against the wall, "I just want to talk to you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MAN-BITCH! LET ME GO!"

Sasuke whacked Naruto's head with such force that the squirming stopped momentarily as the blonde stood there in a daze. He muttered a silent "sorry" before proceeding to rationally explain to Naruto that he, being a very hormonally unstable teenager, was just taken over by the instinctive impulse to suddenly mate with a person whom he deemed attractive. Plus, it definitely couldn't be helped given the situation and atmosphere they were so fated to be in last night; in a semi-dark room, with him(Naruto) rendered vulnerable and needy for love and attention.

"I don't even understand what the fuck you just said!" Naruto whined and continued to struggle.

"LOOK," Sasuke exasperatedly said without even so much as a pause, "I _like _you, damn it! And last night you looked so hot and so defenseless that you just made me wanna fuck you, okay?! I didn't mean to! My mind was on autopilot the whole damn time! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"SO YOU DID RAPE ME!"

"YOU WERE MOANING AND SCREAMING MY NAME! Last time I checked, it's called a 'fuck' not a 'rape'."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest. But then he closed it again. The words just wouldn't seem to come out. Sasuke sighed and let him go.

"You...you...MAN-BITCH!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs before kicking Sasuke squarely on his crotch. The said male fell to the floor like a crumpled heap with eyes watering in pain.

Naruto stormed toward the door and spat at Sasuke.

"I thought we were friends..." said the blonde in a disgusted tone.

"Let...me...explain...first..." wheezed Sasuke, who was still nursing his painful crotch.

"I...don't even want to hear it anymore, Sasuke."

The raven attempted to stand and prevent Naruto from leaving, but the blonde's kick still left his cock damaged and painful. Naruto just waved a hand at him.

"Don't waste your time."

Naruto turned the knob and opened the door to leave. Sasuke called out to him.

"And to think..." Naruto finally added, "I tried my best not to do drugs anymore. But you had to ask me that _stupid _question."

_They continued to do their homework, pleased by the fact that only a few more remained unanswered. Sasuke decided to take a break so he and Naruto headed to the cafeteria which, to their dismay--again, was still closed._

_"Aaaaaaw man," came the petulant whine, "I only wanted a smoothie for my hard work and they say they're still closed?!"_

_"Do you still take drugs?" Sasuke asked so suddenly that he even surprised himself._

_Naruto replied coldly, "Whatsit to you?"_

_"Nothing, I was just--"_

_Before he could even finish his sentence, Naruto had walked off. Leaving him with only one thought in his head._

_Have I said something wrong?_

"DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND ABOUT HOW I'D FEEL..." Naruto lowered his voice as he realized he was shouting, "I stop drugs and praise myself that I'm starting to change... And then here you come asking if I still take them. As if nothing changed... as if you didn't notice I stopped."

"Naruto I..."

"I STOPPED FOR YOU, SASUKE! I stopped...for you."

* * *

**TCD: **Seriously, thanks for the reviews! I'm typing this while my mom's downstairs. She must not know the computer is on! Hehehe... it's a school day tomorrow so I have to be extra early to bed. Shh...

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Negotiations? United Nations? Any other -ations, you name it! They're more than welcome! But please, as always... **No flames please.**

Wait up for the next chappy okay?:D  
-TCD-


	9. Chapter 9 Tequila Days

**Chapter 9**

Naruto didn't go to school that Monday. Nor the day after that. And even the day after the day after that. No one seemed to notice that he was missing. For the people at KSHS, Naruto being absent was almost synonymous to sunrise in the morning. But let's not forget our raven, Sasuke.

"Naaarruutooo..." Sasuke groaned. It was followed immediately by a 'bbbbrrrruuuuwechhh' sound.

"Ick, Sasuke... I think that's enough..." said a concerned Chouji. He refilled the glass with water and offered it to the distraught Sasuke. The raven looked up from the toilet and stared at the transparent water container. His eyes widened for a moment before he let rip another wave of puke into the toilet. Chouji 'tsked' and attempted to prevent Sasuke from puking on the floor.

"Youuu don't under...stand," said Sasuke groggily as he brandished the near empty bottle of tequilla in front of the chubby one's face, "He's absent coz o' meeeeh!"

Chouji 'tsked' again and forced the bottle out of Sasuke's hand, "You're drunk. _Very _drunk. And I need to go to school. So just forget about him for a while and head back to your place, okay?"

Chouji had been sleeping soundly last night when he heard someone pounding on his door. As the pissed Chouji opened it, he was met by a very drunk and rambling Sasuke who kept saying it was his fault Naruto was absent for the past few days. He felt sorry for the raven and let him in for the night. But, oh the shock of Chouji when he saw that Sasuke had drained _two whole bottles _of tequilla that morning. Hence, here he was trying to placate his intoxicated classmate who was currently huddled over his toilet.

"...Aaaww...Shujiiii...Naruto's..." -insert puking sound effect-

"On second thought," the chubby one sighed as he saw Sasuke almost falling into the bowl, "I guess I should just take you to your house instead..."

-

-

"He lives in 22nd street, Yondaime Avenue. The house with the red fan thing at the gate."

"Excellent work, Jiroubo."

-

-

It was already dark by the time Sasuke woke up from his drunken sleep with a massive headache. _What...the...fuck, _he cursed as he remembered the two whole bottles of tequilla he wolfed down this...morning? Last night? _Jeez...I don't even remember. _He groaned as he remembered the reason why he tried to get himself drunk.

_Naruto._

Braving his headache, he staggered toward his kitchen to get himself something to eat. He was extremely hungry and the fact that the only edible food available was coincidentally cup ramen, did not help one bit.

While preparing his ramen, he saw the blinking red light on his answering machine. His feet involuntarily carried him to it and he pressed the button. An electronic female voice said politely, _"You have...four...new messages."_

The first one was from Chouji.

_"Sasuke, you missed school today so here are the assignme--" _Sasuke skipped to the next message. He really didn't care about the assignments at the moment. Besides, with a headache this severe, he really wasn't in the mood to care about anything at all. The rest of the messages were given the same treatment. Kiba's message was next, saying that he was invited to a chicken party. With a disgusted look, he immedialtely deleted the message and listened to the next, which was just a TeleMarketer trying to sell him something he never even heard about. And finally, the last message.

There was a very long pause, but Sasuke heard a few noises in the background so he knew the message was playing. His heart sped up tenfold the second he heard the familiar voice.

_"Hey there bastard...how're you doing? I...I just wanted to apologize for acting like a total ass after--well--you know..." _Sasuke gulped. His headache was all but forgotten as Naruto continued to talk, _"I-I actually kind of l-l-liked it..."_

Sasuke dropped the cup of ramen he was holding. Its contents spread out onto the floor, but the raven was far too stunned to notice.

_"So...uhh...I was wondering...maybe you'd like to go for a drink later..."_

He looked around frantically for the clock as he had forgotten where it was for a moment. If Naruto's revelation was a punch, it would have knocked all air out of him. In a good way, of course. It was 8:19 pm.

_"Call me back when you've thought about it, okay?"_

Without a second thought, he grabbed the phone and dialed Naruto's number with such speed that could rival the Flash. His heart leapt to his throat and threatened to stay there as he waited for a response.

_"Hello?"_

Sasuke gulped. He felt his mouth go dry and his palms become moist as he realized that he had no idea what to say. In all fairness, Sasuke looked like a giddy little boy calling his crush for the first time. Well, that description isn't too far from reality at all... except he wasn't a little boy anymore.

_"Hello?" _said Naruto a bit more forcefully. This brought Sasuke back from wherever his mind wandered off to.

"H-hey, Naruto..." he began nervously.

_"Oh, hey Sasuke!" _came the bubbly reply, _"you got my message then?"_

"Yeah and--"

_"That's great! So... who should pick up who?" _Naruto laughed, _"well...since I technically asked YOU out, I should pick you up, right?"_

"Wait, Naruto--"

_"Wh-what's wrong...?" _Sasuke could hear a tinge of pain in Naruto's voice. Realizing that if he turned him down now, the blonde would most definitely go back to drugs and who-knows-what other self-destructive acts. He mentally sighed and brushed off his own question for later.

"Nothing. So...uhh... eight-thirty at my place?"

_"Absolutely perfect! I'll see ya then, bastard!" _Naruto happily replied.

There was a click and the line went dead.

* * *

**TCD: **Okay, here's the new chapter! I'm really, really sorry if it took a little longer than my previous ones coz of school and all of those other crappy stuff. Oh well. To the next chapter!! **Please do review! **:D

Feel free to ask me about anything you don't understand! Just don't ask me for 'next chapter' spoilers okay? XD. And OMG, I just realized that I never put a disclaimer in my story!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! **hehe... sorry 'bout that. Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, please don't sue me XD

Thanks and love lots,  
-TCD-


	10. Chapter 10 At The Red Shrimp

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke paced restlessly at the hallway. It was two minutes to eight-thirty and Naruto would be arriving any minute. He constantly passed by the mirror by the bathroom entrance and adjusted his collar again and again and again. His classic black-and-white Converse All-Stars were brushed and polished to perfection and his simple shirt and rugged jeans were practically devoid of any trace of wrinkles. The raven hair on his head was left untouched because to him, it seemed to look better that way. Aw, let him be. He's just a bit nervous for his first date, that's all!

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a car came honking from his driveway, followed by a "Sasuke! Come on!"

Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep, calming breath(1) he padded out of the house and into Naruto's dark orange Porsche Carrera GT. He settled himself at the backseat beside the blonde, wondering why he wasn't driving.

"Ahehehehe..." he replied sheepishly, "Well...I bought the car but I had no idea how to run the damn thing so..." he pointed to the one at the driver's seat, "my friend's driving us."

Sasuke nodded absently as he marveled at the sheer awesome-lookingness of the vehicle. Then something hit him.

"Wait--" he turned to face Naruto, "you _bought _this thing?!"

"Bought, customized and excellentized by yours truly, ahehe."

Sasuke blinked. Naruto laughed, "You're wondering why I have such a bad-ass car while I don't even have a place to live, aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah?"

Naruto just laughed and ruffled the raven's hair.

-

-

"We're here," the driver said as they pulled over in front of a fancy-looking restaurant. The Red Shrimp(2). At the entrance stood two guards clad in identical tuxedoes. One was letting customers inside while the other stood idly. All the customers wore tuxedoes, gowns, coat-and-ties and other fancy stuff that it made Sasuke feel very under-dressed. A simple shirt, rugged jeans and high-cut sneakers didn't exactly fall in the same category as formal wear after all.

Before stepping out of the car, Sasuke couldn't help but say out loud, "Are you fucking serious?! A glass of water in this place already costs a hundred dollars! Naruto, who the hell will pay for it?!"

He turned around to face Naruto, who didn't seem to make any move to get out of the car.

"We will," said the driver darkly. Even before Sasuke understood what the driver meant, a shaggy haired man and a foul-mouthed woman leisurely entered the car and nodded. The car sped up again, abandoning the Red Shrimp. Sasuke looked around in confusion. He was made all the more confused as Naruto just sat there, twiddling his fingers.

"N-naruto, what's going on?! Who are these people?"

"Shut the hell up," said the woman in the front seat. He felt something very heavy and very solid collide with his head, and he heard the sound of Naruto calling his name.

Then everything went dark.

-

-

He heard a sound. A strange pounding sound. It was then followed by a garbled voice. Followed by the pounding sound again. Sasuke wondered over and over what it was. In his ears it sounded as though the sounds were coming from another room. But the strange thing was...it seemed to grow louder and louder after each pounding sound. Finally, he heard a strangled groan.

And he realized that he was the one who groaned in pain as another blow hit him squarely on the face. He remembered being thrown into unconciousness a while ago. Now he was concious and wished that he was unconcious again.

"STOP!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!" he heard Naruto roar. Laughter erupted from what he assumed was from the people who suddenly entered the car who-knows how long ago. Another pain shot up from his stomach as a bat whacked forcefully, causing him to cough up blood. He wriggled and tried to fight back, but it was all in vain as his entire upper body was tied to a post. Opening his eyes a little, he saw that they were in a sort of warehouse.

"You actually think we would keep what we say to a piece of shit like you?" said a calm male voice.

Sasuke heard Naruto make a distressed grunt. He wanted so badly to escape and be in the blonde's arms now. But he was in too much pain to even breathe freely. _What's going on? _was the only thing in his mind.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to him. The raven mustered all the strength he had left to look at Naruto, whose hands were handcuffed to a metal pipeline.

"PAY UP OR SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" said a female voice as she beat various parts of Sasuke's almost broken body with a bat.

_Pay what? I don't owe anyone anything! _Sasuke meant to say, but the words were stuck in his bloody mouth.

"I SAID I'LL PAY! JUST GIVE ME MORE TIME!" replied Naruto almost tearfully.

_So she was talking to Naruto...but...what does he owe them? AND WHY AM I HERE?!_

From the corner of his bloody eye he saw the shaggy-haired man stand up and walk toward him. He felt a hand firmly tug his head upwards that the lights momentarily blinded him. After regaining focus, he saw the man looking at him calmly.

"Naruto," the man turned to the blonde, "do you know what I'm doing to Sasuke right now?"

Sasuke heard Naruto whimper and say something like a 'please, no...' then he felt the hand clamped to his hair let go. He massaged his painful scalp by rubbing it lightly on the post. Then he turned to look at Naruto. The blonde was fiercely trying to get his hands free from the handcuffs.

"No, no, no, Naruto," the man said soothingly as he approached the blonde, "you'll hurt yourself..."

Naruto stopped for a moment and took a shaky breath.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke instinctively bellowed as he saw the man punch the blonde not at all gently in the face. He struggled against his restraints, ignoring the searing pain shooting up from wherever his bones were cracked. The man and his companions laughed menacingly as they watched the two suffer.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING MONEY?!" the foul-mouthed woman shrieked at Naruto.

"I SAID I'LL PAY IT BACK!" the now bleeding blonde shot back.

"That's it," the shaggy-haired man said, "Jiroubo, Tayuya...why don't we take him to Torture Land(3) now, eh?"

Sasuke was left to see the horrible things they did to Naruto. He was left to hear the blonde's strangled cries of pain. He was left to occasionally feel Naruto's blood sprinkle lightly on his own skin. He was left to watch the torture while he sat there, bound and unable to protect the one he loved.

The one he loved. Yes, at that moment, Sasuke realized that he didn't like Naruto. He loved him.

_I love you, Naruto. I can't do anything to help you... Just hold on _was the last thing on his mind before he slipped into shock due to loss of blood and extreme blunt force trauma.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

(1)lol I got that phrase from a yoga lesson. I find it funny when Sasuke does it. XD

(2)The Red Shrimp. Well technically, I based it on the five-star restaurant: The Red Lobster. hehehehe...

(3)Refer to Chapter 8 if you forgot what Sakon meant by Torture Land. Well...it doesn't actually mean anything. It's just an expression he used.

**TCD: **Yosh! The first double-digit chapter! Hope ya liked it! You'll have to wait a wee bit longer for the next chapter, though. School sucks. Seriously. Oh well. **Please review!!**:D

You guys rock,  
-TCD-


	11. Chapter 11 Truth from a Liar!

**Chapter 11**

"Uuun..."

"He's awake."

Immediately, Sasuke felt someone grab him by the shoulders and hug him. It would have been a nice hug if it weren't for the pain that shot up from all parts of his body as Naruto squeezed him tightly. He couldn't help but groan out loud, hoping the blonde would take the hint and let him go.

Unfortunately, the blonde didn't.

"Holy shit, Sasuke," Naruto breathed into his ear and still maintained a one-armed death-hug for his other hand was bandaged and in a sling, "I was so scared when they started beating you up. I-I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! I agreed! It was my mess and now I've dragged you into it! And now you... Ah fuck. Sasuke. I'm just so glad you're okay. We'll not exactly, but still! Ah, damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Oh, Sasuke."

"N-naruto," Sasuke croaked, "please stop rocking back and forth. It hurts. Seriously."

As if doused by cold water, Naruto squeaked an apology and let him go at once.

"OW! OW! AHAHAHOOW!!" Sasuke yowled in agony as he fell back onto the bed with no one to support his cracked bones. Naruto squeaked again and attempted to prop him up more comfortably.

"NO! N-no, thank you Naruto but I-I'm fine now."

"No. He's not. Naruto, place that thick pillow under his right arm and unbend both of his legs. And his head. Turn it to the side just a bit."

Sasuke looked around for the source of the unfamiliar voice and saw him by the cabinet near the door, fidgeting with bandages, splints and cottonballs and handing them to Naruto, who dabbed his wounds gently. The said stranger was somewhat about seventeen years old, just a few years their senior. He had a peculiar ash-gray colored hair and he wore a round pair of eyeglasses that made Sasuke think of Harry Potter. As if feeling someone staring at him, the bespectacled man turned around to face Sasuke and smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"The name's Kabuto," he said as he held out a hand for the raven to shake. Sasuke reluctantly shook it and turned to Naruto for more explanation of who this 'Kabuto' was. Without looking up from a patch of wound he was cleaning, the blonde explained further.

"He's one of them," Naruto stated blandly.

"Wh-what?!" Sasuke spluttered, "Then we should get out of here! Naru--"

"Hold your horses, Jumpy," Kabuto laughed, "I _used to _be one of them. You see..."

Kabuto then explained.

He used to work for the Boss. Nobody actually knew who this 'Boss' was, but he needed the money so he 'applied'. His job was pretty simple at first. 'Deliver this and come back to the headquarters, no questions asked.' But then as time progressed, Kabuto found himself involved in more and more dangerous errands from the Boss. Which involved breaking and entering and other stuff.

"I then found out that this 'Boss' was a druglord of some sort," he adjusted his glasses again as he explained further.

Sasuke asked why he didn't quit as it was a dangerous job. Kabuto's reason was simply for the incredible amounts of cash he recieved after each of his errands. The raven blinked, Kabuto laughed and continued.

"Then, this friend of yours came literally knocking at the Boss's door asking for some food."

Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto and back to Kabuto, urging him to explain more. What Sasuke heard next made his blood boil.

"The Boss welcomed Naruto into his house and served him food fit for a king. But what your friend didn't know was that the food was spiked with nearly fatal amounts of some weird drug. Almost in an instant, he became addicted. He came back--day after day after day--to ask for more food. The Boss served him," Kabuto looked almost pitifully at Naruto, who was wordlessly continuing to clean the same wound he was cleaning for the past five minutes. The man continued.

"Time came and the Boss introduced him to marijuana, heroin, cocaine and everything else. He was hooked. Kept coming back for more, but didn't have the money to pay. But the Boss let him have more and told him to pay later because he came from the Uzumaki family--a really _really_ rich family."

Sasuke gaped at the blonde before him. Kabuto sat down at the edge of the bed and continued to explain.

"Then this kid's parents died in a plane crash," he pointed at Naruto, "and left him with nothing but a few hundred dollars--not even enough to pay for a few grams of heroin. Boss was furious and sent me to hunt him down at once. He's been hiding from me for almost a year now," he added with a chuckle, but Sasuke found nothing funny.

"And then when I was supposed to kidnap him last Friday, he just disapperead," Kabuto said as he unconciously scratched his head and adjusted his glasses once more. Sasuke thought back and tried to recall what happened that Friday. His breath hitched in his throat as he remembered that he took Naruto home with him that night--unknowingly saving the blonde's life as well.

"My other teammates got all pissed at me and I tried to apologize but they just...I don't know," he added with a 'tsk'.

"It still doesn't prove you're really not one of them anymore," Sasuke said coldly.

Kabuto laughed a rather empty laugh and said, "I went on a firing rampage that night when they insulted me. The police came around and naturally, we scrambled. They were able to make it to the car--my orange Porsche--and get away. While I was thrown into a prison cell and nearly beaten to death by those damned police."

The ash-haired one lifted his shirt and showed the bruises and wounds that riddled his torso. He stood up and began to prepare another bowl of warm water. There was a long stretch of silence, broken only by the sound of water being boiled. Finally, Sasuke managed to break the silence and ask.

"Then what? How did you escape?"

"Luckily, I brought enough cash to bail myself out. I came out negative when I was tested for drugs so I was just charged with a bit of juvenile delinquency shit. Nothing big."

Naruto quietly stood up and collected Sasuke's bloody bandages and exited the room. Sasuke followed his blonde friend with his eyes, then averted his attention back to Kabuto, who was now pouring the water into a hot water bottle. Kabuto met Sasuke's curious gaze and sighed as he continued to explain.

"As soon as I got out of there, I planned to ruin their plans. You know, Sakon, and the others..."

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"And their plan," he said as he placed the hot water bottle over the raven's lightly bandaged leg, "was to use _you_ to get to Naruto."

"How?!"

* * *

**TCD: **It took so long to update!! Waah really sorry guys but classes are draining my precious 'fanfictioning' time! Anyways, thanks so much to all those who reviewed and were patient enough to wait. The next chapter will be up soon, so in the mean time... **go ahead and review!**

Best of love and crazydragon scales :D,  
-TCD-


	12. Chapter 12 Withdrawal Blues

**Chapter 12**

_Naruto quietly stood up and collected Sasuke's bloody bandages and exited the room. Sasuke followed his blonde friend with his eyes, then averted his attention back to Kabuto, who was now pouring the water into a hot water bottle. Kabuto met Sasuke's curious gaze and sighed as he continued to explain._

_"As soon as I got out of there, I planned to ruin their plans. You know, Sakon, and the others..."_

_Sasuke nodded slightly._

_"And their plan," he said as he placed the hot water bottle over the raven's lightly bandaged leg, "was to use you to get to Naruto."_

_"How?!"_

-

-

Kabuto scratched his nose and sat down at the edge of the bed as he adjusted his glasses again, "Okay, I'll make it as simple as possible so you better listen and listen good."

Naruto stumbled upon the Boss and was lured into drugs. Kabuto explained that Naruto wasn't able to pay for the stuff he got from Boss because his parents died without leaving him their will. The Boss knew in an instant that all that money Naruto owed him would never be paid so he sent someone to make sure he paid up. "This was where I came in," added Kabuto, "Boss told me to do whatever it takes to get him. But my plan obviously backfired so Sakon, Tayuya and Jiroubo tried to finish it up without me."

Kabuto glanced at Sasuke, trying to see if he followed. Sasuke scowled, slightly offended that Kabuto thought he was too slow to understand such a simple explanation. The man continued anyway.

"Like I said, they planned to take you hostage. It was a pretty obvious plan, actually. But the only difference was that Naruto himself brought you to them."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought of Naruto bringing him to them. _So that's why he suddenly asked me out _he thought ruefully. _It was all just a lie? _The raven's grip on the blanket tightened so much that the wounds on his knuckles began to bleed. Kabuto noticed the growing blot of red on the bandages and immediately tried to calm the raven down.

"O-oi," he began as he attempted to pry Sasuke's fists open so the bleeding would stop, "Wait. Before you get all mad, I think you should know why Naruto did what he did, first." The raven slowly released his hold on the blanket and faced Kabuto. "Talk," he ordered.

Kabuto nodded and said in a voice that was just a tink higher than a whisper, "If he didn't hand you over..." he lowered his voice even more, "they would kill him,"

"BUT WHAT DID THEY NEED ME FOR?! I DON'T OWE THEM ANYTHING!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you." Kabuto said with narrowed eyes, "they didn't need you. Naruto did. He--"

From somewhere in the kitchen, they heard a loud crash followed by what sounded like precious china breaking into a gazillion pieces.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out from the bedroom, "what happened?"

There was no reply.

"I think I should check," Kabuto said as he stood and headed for the kitchen. Before he could fully stand up, however, he felt someone tug at his arm.

"I'll go, too. Take me with you," the raven ordered. Pain from his sudden movement was clearly evident in his voice.

"No. Your bones are cracked," replied Kabuto. Sasuke tightened his grip on the other one's arm. His wounds began to bleed again.

"Okay, okay, you can come. Jeez..." Kabuto finally said as he supported Sasuke and staggered toward the kitchen.

-

-

_Shit, I need it. I need it. I need to feel it. I have to have more...more...more._

Naruto sat on the cold tile floor of Kabuto's kitchen, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead though the weather was fairly cool. His heart pounded forcefully against his chest as though it was about to burst out any minute. He stood up and began pacing the kitchen. _Back...front...back...front...yes, that's it...back..._ he thought gleefully. After he crossed the kitchen for the fifth time, his unbandaged hand suddenly shot up from his side and he began frantically rubbing the back of his neck.

"GRAAAAUAH!" Naruto growled as he grabbed a fistful of his own hair and tugged, "More! I need MORE!!"

The blonde was now a sweaty mess. Pieces of broken china pierced the soles of his feet. Once or twice he winced as a bigger piece would scrape him, but he just couldn't seem to stop pacing.

Now he remembered. It's been almost three weeks since he last had a fix of heroin. He needed more. More. More.

"Naruto!" Kabuto snarled. He deposited Sasuke on a chair and quickly restrained the blonde.

"Naruto," the bespectacled man began calmly, "listen to me. Listen to me. You still have to make ramen for us, right? And Sasuke. Remember Sasuke? Yeah, he's gonna need lots of ramen to fix his bones. And I'm gonna need a truckload of ramen today coz I'm so hungry! And Sasuke is, too! We can all have as much ramen as we want! Ramen with lots of pork and noodles with those parsley things at the top. You like that? Yeah? Good...that's right...shh...sit down, now..."

After Naruto had calmed down, Kabuto handed him a glass of water. The blonde wolfed everything down in just a few huge gulps. He placed the empty glass on the table and sat down in a rather sedated manner. Sasuke glanced at Kabuto as if trying to ask _what's wrong with him?_

"Withdrawal symptoms," Kabuto stated, "I've been through those more than once in my life so I know what to do."

"I don't understand..."

"I've been controlling his intake of drugs in the past few days. Don't worry, this is normal and it should help him out of his addiction... Oh, and in case you're wondering, you've been here for five days."

Sasuke was about to say something, but he was cut off as Naruto complained, "I'm sleepy."

"Sleep there, Naruto. Sasuke and I still have to talk," Kabuto replied in an oddly fatherly manner. Naruto shrugged and slept with his head resting on the dining table. Sasuke looked for some explanation again on why Naruto wasn't sent to the bedroom.

"Who knows what he'll do next when he's left alone..."

They moved just a bit away so as not to disturb the slumbering blonde. Kabuto continued, "Now as I was saying, he tried to protect you. You were the only precious person he had left."

"I don't see what--"

"I'm not done talking," Kabuto raised his hand to silence Sasuke, "He knew they would kill _you _if he wasn't able to pay within the week so he risked taking you to them as a sort of I.O.U. while he looked for a way to pay them. But please remember that he never knew that they would hurt you."

Sasuke's mind was just a blank wall as of the moment. He didn't exactly know what to feel or think or do or--

"Well Sasuke," Kabuto nodded to him, "I'm hungry. Want some ramen?"

Sasuke simply blinked at him. Kabuto laughed at the strange expression on the raven's face.

"There's an important something you have to learn sooner or later, Sasuke," he said as he adjusted his glasses and began to prepare some ramen, "when you're friends with Naruto, the only thing you _can _do is expect the unexpected."

* * *

**TCD: **Yay! Here's the 12th chapter! Finally, after hours of agonizing writer's block, I have produced it! WAHAHAHAHAHA! (-coughs- sorry XD). I'm really happy with all the reviews I received! And for that _one person_ who flamed(-smiles warmly-) thank you for letting me know what you thought about my fic. Oh well, onto the next chapter!

Loves yah :D,  
TCD


	13. Chapter 13 Free!

**Chapter 13**

_"The money is inside the third dumpster on your left."_

_Sakon cautiously approached the third dumpster, gun at the ready, "You'd better make sure it's there."_

_He was feeling rather uneasy as instructions came from an unknown cellphone. What's more is that the voice was altered by a voice-distorting device. His cellphone started ringing just a few minutes ago. It totally slipped his mind to check who was calling. As he answered, the voice said eerily that he or she had the thirteen thousand dollars Naruto owed. Of course, he would have done the sensible thing and called Jiroubo and Tayuya for backup. But he decided against it as he thought it was _too cowardly_. Now he wished he had called for backup first as he realized that the unknown caller could easily ambush and maybe even kill him from behind._

_As if sensing Sakon's apprehension, the voice said, "I won't hurt you. Just leave Naruto alone when you get the money. If I hear you messing around with the boy, I _will_ kill you."_

_Sakon gulped and nodded. He was sure the caller was spying on him somewhere, so he didn't bother to voice out his reply._

_"I have it," he reported as he opened the empty dumpster and retrieved a worn-out backpack with the money._

_"Good. Now, head for your car, which I know is in the East parking lot, flash your headlights twice and never bother Naruto again."_

_"Got it," Sakon replied with a bit more courage this time._

_"Keep in mind that I know all your family members, and friends," the voice said calmly, "If you ever think about bringing that money home without reporting first to your Boss, all of them-- including you--may suddenly be erased from the face of this earth. Do you understand, Sakon?"_

_"Y-yes..." he said shakily, courage draining away with each step he took toward his car._

-

-

"Damn it," Naruto cursed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, not looking up from his Geometry book.

"I can't find the fucking Y-axis of this goddamn graph."

Sasuke sighed as he put down his book and proceeded to help his friend. It was now summer and since both of them had missed more than half of their Second Year recovering from the injuries of the ambush, they now had to repeat the Year all over again. Naturally, because of this, Sasuke had lost his scholarship. But strangely though, he didn't mind at all (_although he had to admit that he felt a bit jealous as Kiba, Chouji, and all their other classmates proceeded to Third Year while he and Naruto stayed behind_)...

"Dumbass," Sasuke retorted, "of course you won't find the Y-axis of this graph. Your damn book is upside-down."

"O-oh...uh...yeah? Well I--er--did that on purpose, bastard!"

"Jeez. And you haven't even answered anything here yet."

-

-

Kabuto sighed.

"How long will it be 'til his 18th birthday," he said to himself as he ate his meal of last night's bread and a scrap of yesterday's meat. Thirteen thousand dollars is never a small amount for someone who only earns ten dollars a day in a shabby restaurant.

The bespectacled man finally forced himself out of drugs and tried to make a decent living by working in a small restaurant. It wasn't exactly because he was now a changed man, but rather, if he returned to the Boss, he would most definitely be silenced sooner or later. He used up all the money he had saved up from his previous 'errands' form the Boss to pay for Naruto's debts. Yet he still had a reason to smile.

He only had to wait three more years and his money would be paid back--maybe even tripled--by Naruto, who will automatically gain access to his deceased parents' _numerous _Swiss bank accounts.

_You really should have given him more time to pay, Boss... _he thought as he happily munched on his stale dinner, thinking what kind of dinner he would be having on the same day three years from now...

* * *

**TCD: **Here's the thirteenth chapter!! It's a weekend so I updated it! Unfortunately, tomorrow is a school day so no fast updates until...hmmm...Friday? Hehehehe lolz. But I won't keep you waiting so long, of course. Ja, onto the next chapter!  
And as always, **please review **and **NO FLAMES, please.**

Love, scales and dragon tails :D,  
-TCD-


	14. Chapter 14 Lovely

**WARNING: This chapter contains mature content.**

**Chapter 14**

He had just been dismissed from a Student Council meeting and he cursed as he saw that it was already close to 9 pm in his watch. "Naruto...?" Sasuke said as he slowly opened the door to his room. They had been sharing the same room since 'The End of the Ambush' as they called it. Since Naruto never really had a proper place to stay, the raven decided to take his blonde friend under his wing. Though it was a bit annoying sometimes when that same friend complained that he wanted to sleep on the bed and not on the floor for once...

There he was, shaking and trembling silently on the floor. Sasuke's heart momentarily skipped a beat as he thought Naruto was having another withdrawal episode.

_That's impossible! He quit with the drugs three years ago, _the raven thought to himself reassuringly as he slowly approached the blonde and wrapped his arms around the distressed boy. He could feel the tiny body shaking so much that he shook a bit as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. It took a moment for Naruto to reply as he was still too busy whimpering and trembling.

"It's today... It's today..." Naruto repeated. Sasuke couldn't help but cock his head to the side and wonder what the cryptic 'It's today' meant. So what if it was June 27th ? It was unlikely that Naruto would explain so Sasuke sought the answers himself by thinking back. What was in the past 27th of Junes that made Naruto act this way? Was it something important that he forgot to do? Was it an special day? Obviously not. One doesn't shake and whimper on a special day.

He thought back some more. Was it... something traumatic? Something that would cause Naruto to act this way? The more Sasuke thought about it, the more he remembered. This is the only June 27th they had actually been together. Usually, Naruto would say he had some important matters to attend to on this same day each year. The blonde would always spend the night somewhere else and suddenly pop up from thin air the next morning, either very drunk or very dirty. Sasuke asked him where he had been, of course. But Naruto would just reply, 'ah... just something I had to take care of...'

Sasuke didn't like it when he didn't know what was going on.

"Naruto," he said firmly as he gripped the blonde's shaking shoulders, "what happened?"

The said blonde burst into tears and screamed.

"MAMAAAA!! FATHER!!"

_What's going on?! _was the only thing the flustered raven could think of.

-

-

A brown haired man with a peculiar scar across his nose talked hurriedly to his secretary over the mobile phone in his hand. He lowered the volume of his car's stereo before returning to his conversation. The man shifted and was now cradling the phone between his right ear and shoulder as he rounded the corner toward his workplace. Before settling his car into his designated parking space, he took a sip of coffee.

_This is the life of a busy banker, _he thought silently to himself as his secretary rambled on, _doing five things at once with only two hands..._

"Look," he said to his secretary, hoping to end her nonstop yapping, "Mikaru, I know what to do, okay?! Just... just...do some other stuff or something."

-

-

"I'm...so sorry, Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled after Naruto had explained (_with great difficulty due to incessant crying_) why he acted so strangely a few moments ago. Today was his parents' death anniversary. They died in the 355 FireLeaf Airs plane crash on this same day.

Naruto inhaled shakily and chuckled, "I-I'm sorry if I freaked you out a bit..."

Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter and whispered reassuringly into his friend's ear, "You didn't..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he turned his head to meet the raven's lips. The raven's heart skipped a beat yet again as Naruto's soft lips met his.

"N-Naruto...?" he asked as they broke apart, shocked at the blonde's unexpected—scratch that—_very, very _unexpected move. Sasuke had always forced himself to keep his relationship with Naruto exclusively at "friend-level" only. Admittedly, he had spent countless nights forcing himself not to think of a certain blonde asleep on his bedroom floor. Though, the more he restrained himself, the more he craved and craved for the same blonde's body squirming in pleasure under his own... and more often than not, he always had to _relieve himself _in the bathroom.

"I don't know why, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, "I don't understand why... but..."

The blonde pressed his small, lithe body closer to Sasuke before wrapping his tan arms loosely around the still-shocked raven's waist. Sasuke couldn't think straight anymore. Not allowing Naruto to finish his sentence, he immediately returned the kiss. This time, he didn't need to think or consider anything else as Naruto returned the kiss shyly but nevertheless still returned it.

-

-

"Yes. Yes. Didn't I ask Kurenai to take care of that? No, the paperwork is due today and tomorrow we'll go and officially open the accounts. I've taken care of everything already, for the millionth time. Of course I know. Yes. Alright, so everything's clear? I'm about to visit the...yes, of course. Thank you."

The scarred man sighed in relief as he flicked his cell phone closed. Leaning back on his chair, he smiled to himself as he would finally be rid of a few rather troublesome accounts to look after for it was the only reason why Konoha National Bank's security was tightened tenfold. Whoever the kid whose parents were this filthy rich was downright lucky.

_Two fat Swiss bank accounts, a 40,000 square meter combined land area, and a lifetime supply of Ramen from Ichiraku Inc. The kid's one lucky boy _Umino Iruka thought enviously as he reviewed the Last Will and Testament left by the deceased Namikaze Minato and wife, Uzumaki Kushina to their only son

"Uzumaki Naruto. Damn, you are a lucky kid," he mumbled to himself as he continued to sign and finish some paperwork.

-

-

"Haa...damn it," Naruto gasped as Sasuke continued to massage him in amazing places. They were now both sprawled on the bed, wanting, needing more more more of each other. How they managed to get to the bed from the floor was a feat in itself as neither of the two actually wanted to leave the comfortable floor for a more comfortable bed. But they moved anyway.

The room was dark and only the lone streetlight across Sasuke's window illuminated their surroundings. It was mostly silent, except for the sound of ragged gasps and moans. Creaking in agonizing protest, the bed shook gently as the two teenagers continued to entangle themselves against—well—themselves.

"Sasukeeehh..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke slowly brushed and coated pale fingers with leaking pre-cum from the blonde's own stiff cock. Sasuke's rock hard member twitched in anticipation as he slowly inserted his soaked fingers into the tight heat and prepared the panting blonde. _So tight... _was the only thing swimming in his lust-clouded mind. He recalled the last time he had Naruto this way and immediately his hips responded in a very active manner.

"I want to put it in now..." he gasped. The dazed blonde could only nod.

Sasuke slipped his fingers out of the blonde's hole and grasped his own cock. He hissed in pleasure and forced back the urge to thrust into his own hand as he positioned his manhood and slid himself into Naruto.

"Aaaaaagghh..." Naruto moaned loudly as the raven pounded into him.

Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto clenched his cock tightly and spilled seed all over their stomachs. The raven pounded a few more times before--

"Naruto!" he growled loudly as he emptied himself within the blonde.

* * *

**TCD: **Ooooh.. a lemon... I accidentally turned myself on while typing this so... hehehe forgive me if it's a bit fast...? And sorry for the long update! Waaah, school has been merciless in the past week. Seriously.  
So here's the 14th chapter (_it's actually just a filler for the readers who wanted some hot stuff so bear with it...yeah_)! **Please review! No flames, please.  
**

A random dash of lovely chicken spew and dragon breath,  
-TCD-


	15. Chapter 15 The Will and The Banker

**Chapter 15**

It was such a nice day. The sun was up, the sky was blue and the birds flittered about. This part of the city, Yondaime Avenue, was indeed well known for its constant cleanliness and simple beauty. Though none of its residents were rich, they somehow still managed to maintain the place's reputation. Iruka wished all the parts of Konohagakure were like this.

"Excuse me," Iruka knocked politely against the simple wooden door of the raven's house. Based on the information his trusty secretary had researched, Uzumaki Naruto was temporarily residing in the house of a certain Uchiha Sasuke. He wondered how 'Sasuke' was related to the Uzumaki. _Probably a friend or cousin... _the man mused. He checked his file to make sure that he had the right house.

"Number 15 - 22nd street, Yondaime Avenue, Konohagakure," the scarred man mumbled to himself as he peered at the mailbox number to confirm the address. Satisfied, he returned to the doorstep and knocked again. Of course, he had tried the doorbell but it was busted.

"Excuse me," he said again a little louder, "Mr. Uzumaki?"

Iruka's eyes widened in shock as a muffled but no less explicit "Sasuke, I-I'm about to COME!" drifted from the bedroom window on the second floor, followed by a lower groan of "Naruto..."

"Oh my lord," Iruka gulped as the sounds were clearly of sex. He felt color rush to his cheeks as he unconsciously readjusted his tie and hurriedly returned to his car parked outside, hoping that he had not disturbed the boys'...err...morning activities.

-

-

"Bills... bills... bills..." Kabuto chanted monotonously as he sifted through his mail, "Ooh, what's this?" he said as a particularly orange letter caught his eye. The ashen-haired man opened the equally colorful envelope and plucked out its content. He smiled in amusement as he read the letter.

"You are invited to Uzumaki Naruto's 18th birthday celebration on October 10th at Number 15 - 22nd street, Yondaime Avenue, Konohagakure. Be there by 4:00 pm sharp!"

Kabuto glanced at the calendar behind him and saw that it was today.

"Well whaddya know," Kabuto said, "the kid's turning eighteen and I'm about to get my money back."

He placed the letter on the table and began to prepare himself some breakfast.

"It's a nice day," he smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

-

-

"Haa...ha..." Naruto panted as he lay his spent body beside the raven, "why so sudden, Sasuke? It's only eight in the morning..."

"Idiot," Sasuke teased, "happy birthday."

"Bastard," the blonde shot back as he planted a tired kiss on Sasuke's lips, "thanks, I guess."

They lay on the messy bed a few more moments absently stroking each other's hair.

"I just can't seem to shake off the feeling that someone was looking for me downstairs while we were..." Naruto remarked.

Sasuke smirked and continued to fiddle with the blonde's locks.

-

-

Iruka sat awkwardly in his car as he pondered on whether or not he should visit Mr. Uzumaki today. _They sounded rather...uh...busy... _he thought to himself. But he had work to do. Of course he wouldn't let something as trivial as hearing the two boys do it stop him from doing his job...

"But that's the freaking problem!" he said to himself as he slapped his cheek, "they're both..._boys!_"

_No, it isn't a big deal. I'll just knock, walk in, explain, let Mr. Uzumaki sign some papers and leave! _Iruka nodded. He didn't exactly know why he was a bit shy-ish. More than once he had seen and heard people do it, but never _boy and boy. _That's probably why...

"Alright. I'm going in." he voice filled with determination.

-

-

"Yes?" Sasuke said as he opened his door to the scarred man.

"Umm...g-good morning, Mr. Uchiha..." Iruka greeted. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation of who this man was. Realizing that he hadn't introduced himself, Iruka hastily continued, "Ah, so sorry. I am Umino Iruka from Konoha National Bank. I was hoping to speak with Mr. Uzumaki..."

"Why?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Bastard," Naruto said as he whacked the raven's head with a rolled up newspaper, "Don't be so cold to our visitor. Please do come in, Mr. Umino."

"Thank you," Iruka replied shyly as he stepped into their house. He could have sworn he heard Sasuke growl at him as he closed the door. Naruto smiled and led him into the living room. Sasuke volunteered to make tea (_well actually, he was forced by Naruto_) and headed to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"So..." Naruto began, "is there something I can do for you, Mr. Umino?" The said man pulled out his briefcase and clicked the locks open, "As a matter if fact Mr. Uzumaki, I have some matters I would like to explain to you regarding your inheritance from your parents."

-

-

"Would you mind getting some water?!" Sasuke ordered the shocked banker. "O-of course, right away!"

"Jeez," the raven mumbled as he fanned Naruto with a placemat. The said blonde had lost consciousness as he learned that he was going to become a multi-millionaire by tomorrow when he was officially a day older than eighteen years old. Apparently, the news was too overwhelming for Naruto that he just lost consciousness. The banker explained that by tomorrow, he would gain access to his parents Swiss Bank accounts (_each containing more than 1 billion dollars_), a 40,000 square meter land area (_twice the size of Konohagakure itself_) and a _lifetime _supply of ramen from their colleague's company, Ichiraku Inc. Even Sasuke mentally muttered a _wow _as he read the will.

"Here's the water," Iruka said shakily as he handed Sasuke a glass of water, "but I don't think it is advisable that you let him drink while he's unconscious..."

"Who said I was gonna let him drink it?"

With that, the raven splashed the water on Naruto's face while he bellowed, "WAKE UP, IDIOT!" In an instant, the blonde spluttered as he regained his senses. He took a deep breath first before shooting a death glare at Sasuke, "Don't think I didn't hear that, bastard!"

Sasuke smirked.

After things had calmed down, the banker continued to explain to Naruto what he would be inheriting, "All these," he said as he brandished the will, "are yours by tomorrow..."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"But," Iruka continued, "unfortunately, they weren't able to include the Uzumaki Company in the will. They died before the process of adding it to the will was completed so... it was made a company run by the government instead. If you would like to reclaim it then I—"

Naruto raised a hand to silence him, "It's okay. I won't reclaim it. I have no idea how to run it anyway."

"But—"

"I guess that will be all, Mr. Umino," Sasuke said as he dismissed the banker. It was clear that Naruto wanted the man to leave already, but the blonde didn't have the guts to tell him himself, "If you would be so kind, please let Naruto sign whatever he has to sign and leave. We, too, have matters to attend to."

Iruka blinked and nodded.

* * *

**TCD: **Okay, so in case you guys are confused, the previous chapter happened on June 27th. This chapter sort of skipped to October 10th, Naruto's birthday so...there. Yeah, an update! It's a weekend so I'm working overtime! Ja, onto the next chapter! **Please don't forget to review!!**

roar :D,  
-TCD-


	16. Chapter 16 Payback at Party Time!

**Chapter 16**

"Naruto!! How're you and Sasuke?!"

"H-h-hello, Naruto..."

"Naruto! Officially a big boy eh?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Though you have come of age, the Flame of Youth still burns wildly within you!"

"Happy birthday."

Sakura, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, and many more of their classmates filed into the house and straight into the dining area

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as he took a seat. All of his visitors speaking simultaneously was giving him a headache, but he was grateful for the attention anyway.

The dining table was lined up with mouth-watering dishes prepared by none other than Sasuke. Dishes ranged from appetizers like canapés, to the main dishes like steak and lobster, to the dessert which was Naruto's gigantic birthday cake (_prepared lovingly by Hinata_), and much, much more. The food was exquisite and formal in every sense of the word.

Unfortunately, the diners weren't. Minutes after they began eating, the house was already littered with bits of lobster and cake.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Kiba declared excitedly as he grabbed a fistful of lasagna and aimlessly threw it. The stray lasagna hit Shikamaru squarely on the face. It lingered on his face for a moment before it began to slide off, revealing his pissed-ness.

"Grr, no one hits ME with lasagna!" he said as he scraped the remaining slop from his face and hurled it toward Kiba, who dodged. Hinata squeaked as the slop hit her instead. She laughed and soon the others joined the fray. The place was now a food war zone. Sasuke's eye twitched constantly as he sat quietly at the table, ignoring stray globs and slops of food hitting him every now and then. _My food _he fumed.

-

Naruto sighed. Thankfully, no one noticed him slip from the party and into the small balcony of Sasuke's room. He sat on one of the chairs there and savored the fresh air. The blonde wasn't at all unruly and he never really liked being wild and reckless. He just pretended to be, so as not to disrupt the status-quo that had been established among his peers.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said as he peered into the room.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied.

"Why are you up here? It's your birthday...you should be celebrating downstairs."

Naruto shook his head and smiled, "Nah... I don't really feel like it."

The raven took a seat beside the blonde and held his hand. Naruto smiled. It was nice to have a caring lover(1).

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. The two spent the next few minutes simply sitting there and holding each others hands. It was very quiet in this part of the house, but the silence was a comfortable one.

"Oh," said Sasuke, "I forgot to tell you. We're all out of ramen. Chouji and Kiba used it all up in the food fight."

"WHAT?!"

With that, Naruto dashed off to find the criminals who used up all his ramen (_but not without crashing and bumping into the closed door and earning himself a nice, purple bruise_).

"KIBA! CHOUJI! MY RAMEN!" he roared as he descended the stairs. Sasuke was left in the room, flabbergasted but no less amused. _Works every time._

-

-

Kabuto paid the driver and got out of the cab. There was no mistaking that this was Number 15 - 22nd street, Yondaime Avenue, Konohagakure. Besides the fact that the music from the inside was blaring and the people inside were clearly partying, there was also a huge homemade banner hung across the door that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!'

He rang the doorbell and mentally slapped himself at his stupid move. _How the hell are they supposed to hear me?_ Instead, he just pushed open the door and let himself in. It took him a while to find the blonde because of all the stuff and people all over the place.

"Naruto!" he called out. Sadly, the blonde did not hear him. He had to squeeze himself deeper into the house and practically drag Naruto away for a moment.

"Eeeyah! Who are you?!" Naruto squeaked as he felt someone grab his arm. Kabuto arched an eyebrow.

"Kabuto, duh..."

"Oh," Naruto said sheepishly, "hey, Kabuto!"

"Listen buddy," Kabuto said as he brought Naruto out of the house and into the porch, "I'm reeeeally busy today and I can't stay here very long so I'll get straight to the point."

Naruto nodded for him to continue.

"Can you pay back the thirteen thousand bucks now? Please?"

* * *

(1) Yes, lover. Got a problem with it? XD

**TCD: **Okayz, I know this chappy was super short and I'm really sorry but I've been reeeeally busy lately and my lifeforce... my lifeforce... it's been deteriorating since chapter 14... nobody's been reviewing that much anymore so... yeah. And most readers just favorite it or alert it but don't review it... **Reviews are my lifeforce and source of inspiration!! Please review!**

-cough, cough, wheeze-  
-TCD-


	17. Chapter 17 Things Looking Up

**Chapter 17**

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from downstairs, "We'll be late!"

The raven growled at the annoying sound that broke the stillness of the morning. He grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it. Moments later, he began to drift back to sleep. It wasn't hard to fall asleep on such soft satin and silk covers...

"Young master?" a small voice peeped from the side of the bed, causing him to stir slightly, "master Uzumaki wishes for you to eat your breakfast now. The limousine has been readied and your school uniform has been pressed, master."

"Five...minutes," Sasuke almost pleaded. He had been too busy watching DVDs and such last night and only remembered that today would be a school day when the night butler came up to check on him.

"Forgive me, master," the small voice said. Sasuke smiled under his pillow, glad that nobody would bother him now.

"Forgive me," she repeated, "but master Uzumaki specifically told me to do this if you refuse to awaken."

_Do wha—_"GWAAAAAAAAHAA!!" Sasuke shouted as an entire bucket of near-freezing water doused and soaked him from head to foot. He jumped from the bed and wheeled around to face the maid, who whimpered. Killing intent hung thickly in the air. "YOU!" he accused as he grabbed the maid by the shoulders.

"Don't even try," Naruto threatened coolly from the doorway. Sasuke twitched and let the girl go.

"Get yourself ready. We're almost late for class," the blonde said.

It is now a year since Naruto had gotten his inheritance. Only a few nights after receiving his inheritance had the pair moved into the Uzumaki manor and hired new house helpers. _Man, life as a billionaire is so freaking COOL! _Sasuke thought happily. On their way to the college—via limousine, if I might add—the raven couldn't help but remember how he had gotten into the FireLeaf College of Arts.

They had only been in the Uzumaki manor for a week then.

"_Sasuke," Naruto said out of the blue as they ate breakfast, "I want to be a teacher."_

_The raven didn't know what to reply to the random statement. Thankfully, Naruto put him out of awkwardness by asking what he wanted to take up in college._

"_Umm... well, I've always thought about either taking up Medicine or Genetic Engineering but—"_

"_Then would you mind answering this for me? And quick. The deadline for this is three pm."_

_The blonde shoved into his hands a bunch of papers. "What the heck are th—" A familiar logo at the upper-right of the papers caught Sasuke's eye. It was a silver leaf against a background of a burning shield. Above the shield were three words in red and gold: praestantia, scientia et gubernatio. Excellence, knowledge and leadership, the raven translated in silent awe. He knew what college this was._

"_This is..." he began, slightly tongue-tied. Naruto simply grinned and continued to eat._

"_Better answer that fast. I already passed mine yesterday and I took the liberty of squeezing in a copy for you."_

-

-

"I hereby declare the accused, guilty. Case dismissed," the judge's voice rang through the court as he slammed the gavel against the wooden sound block.

The sound of shuffling papers and footsteps filled the air as those who were present in the case began to leave.

"WAIT, LISTEN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT WAS HIM! I SWEAR!" the guilty man cried out to the judge. His other subordinates stood quietly behind him, each were handcuffed and guarded by a strong-armed security man. The judge didn't even give him a second look. Strong evidence and very accurate descriptions from several eyewitnesses were more than enough to take this man and his subs to prison. Of course the judge didn't listen to him.

"KABUTO, YOU TRAITOR!!" the man yelled to one of the witnesses as he was dragged toward his prison cell, his subordinates close behind him.

Kabuto smiled as he turned around to leave the court to get some lunch.

He felt incredibly happy as he munched on a simple street hotdog with extra mustard. Though he could afford a much fancier lunch than this now, he still liked the simple things. _Naruto really was true to his word... _he thought gratefully. As he had expected, Naruto paid him back the moment the blonde gained full power over the inheritances. But what Kabuto hadn't expected was that he was paid not double, heck—not even triple the thirteen thousand Naruto owed him. He was paid four times as much. Sixty-two thousand big ones. And the first thing he did with the money was to finally have Orochimaru—the Boss—Sakon, Jiroubo and Tayuya locked up for good.

"It's a nice day."

-

-

"Ha..." Sasuke sighed as he sank his tired, tired body on the couch. Naruto had beaten him to the shower and now he had to wait. It had been another busy day at the college. But not once did the raven see a reason to complain.

"Would you like me to call the masseur, master?" Rin inquired politely. Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto stepped out of the bath covered in nothing but a comfy cotton towel around his waist. Droplets of water from the washed and squeaky clean blonde locks sprinkled slowly onto the floor as the blonde ran a tan hand across his hair. The raven watched, transfixed as Naruto's well-formed-though-not-bulky abs rose and fell as he breathed. Sasuke's gaze ventured lower...lower... lowe—

"Excuse me, master? The masseur?"

"No thanks. I have to jack o—err—I mean take a bath now," Sasuke replied distractedly.

Rin nodded and headed to the kitchen to take care of her other chores. When Sasuke was sure she was out of earshot, he silently approached the blonde and wrapped his arms slyly around the tan waist. The blonde wiggled out of his grasp.

"Don't even think about it. School tomorrow."

"But—" Sasuke protested.

"And I don't care that you're already hard. Jack off in the bathroom or something." Naruto said as he turned his back against the hard raven.

* * *

**TCD: **Wahahahahahaha, sorry people. No lemons today. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!! Man, i love you guys. Ah, well. It's a school day tomorrow so... Ja!

roar :D,  
-TCD


	18. Chapter 18 Oi, blankets

**Chapter 18**

The raven yawned. Usually, he could sleep straight through the night, but tonight he was feeling rather chilly. He felt around and tried to adjust the covers around him more snuggly. Though, there was something a bit...odd. There were no silken covers. Realizing that his eyes were still closed, he sleepily opened them and felt around for the missing blankets some more. Blinking from the bedside table was the alarm clock which said 3:01 a.m. It was still dark outside.

"Oii...Nartu..." he garbled sleepily, quite certain that the blankets were all wrapped around the blonde, "blankets..."

There was no reply.

Deep in his gut, Sasuke felt something was eerily off. He shook his head in an attempt to drive out the sleepiness and stole a quick glance at the left side of the luxurious king-sized bed where his blonde friend-turned-lover was usually situated in.

The blankets were there, but Naruto wasn't.

-

-

"I don't understand why you have to schedule your appointments in the middle of the night," the dark-haired woman complained as she took another sip of her extra-strong coffee.

"You already know why, Shizune. I can't risk it..."

She padded over to the sink and washed her hands, "Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Naruto thought for a moment before replying quietly, "I've kept it hidden for seven years and I'm gonna keep it that way til the operation's over."

Shizune made a strange little noise that resembled a cross between a snort and a whine before turning to the blonde once more, "But Naruto..."

Naruto shook his head and held up a hand to silence her.

"Just get the check-up over with. I have to get home before he notices I left..."

-

-

All six house staff were lined up in front of the raven, who was now pacing restlessly. The staff mumbled agitatedly among themselves. They, too, had not noticed the blonde ever leaving the manor. Growing tired of pacing, Sasuke decided to scold a random guard.

"YOU," he pointed mercilessly at the slightly shaking guard, "are supposed to keep everyone here safe and _inside _the house!"

"But master," the older man replied, "I wasn't even on duty tonight..."

"I don't care! And you," he turned to Rin, "I thought I told you to keep the locks closed at night!"

"I did, master!" she replied shakily.

"Now, now, Sasuke," said Kabuto from the couch, "Don't go scolding random house helps. Naruto wasn't stolen. He just left without informing you. Prob'ly be back by tomorrow," he said reassuringly.

"I called you to help me find him," Sasuke shot at the bespectacled man angrily, "so _help_!"

"Find who?" said a voice from behind Sasuke.

"Why Naruto, of course! Jeez, don't be an idiot!" he retorted at the voice without even looking to see who the speaker was.

"You're the idiot! Why do you have to go looking for me when I'm already here?" Naruto, who was still dressed in his jammies, shot back as he scratched his head sleepily and dragged himself back upstairs, "I'm going back to sleep," the blonde grunted. Sasuke stared, perplexed at what had just happened.

_I feel so stupid right now..._

-

-

The next day, the pair had done their usual morning routines. Wake up. Eat. Brush teeth. Bathe. Wear clothes. Leave. Though, Naruto was feeling rather guilty as Sasuke still seemed to be embarrassed about last night's bloopers. Many times this morning, Naruto had to clear his throat loudly so as to imply that he heard the house helpers chuckling behind the raven's back. Even until they settled themselves in the limo, the helps still continued to giggle.

"Aw Sasuke," Naruto whined as he attempted to get Sasuke to talk to him again, "don't get all mad. I know you were just worried about me." The raven clearly refused to listen to the blonde beside him. He pecked Sasuke's cheek, "C'mon. You can't go to class looking like that. Smile?"

Sasuke's porcelain face remained as stoic as it had ever been.

-

-

"...now, let's discuss about the first of the four main steps through which genetic engineering is accomplished. First we have isolation which..." the professor droned on to a class as attentive as rocks. Occasionally, he scribbled keywords and phrases on the board for them to copy.

The classroom where the genetic engineering lecture was taking place was very much like a miniature laboratory. Lining three walls were shelves housing various lab instruments and substances. A large glass window occupied the entire fourth wall, giving the people inside the room an overlooking view of the entire FireLeaf campus grounds. More often than not, the window was always able to lure someone into daydreaming for minutes at a time. And they would be hauled back into reality by a firm reprimanding.

Sasuke's seat was conveniently located at the very back of the room, just two seats from the window. He hadn't the slightest inkling of what the professor was talking about as he was too busy staring into the blue, blue sky above and the carpet of green on the grounds below.

_I'm quite certain—no, absolutely sure—that he wasn't anywhere in the house last night._

The raven's pen hovered over his bare notebook page as he attempted to look like he was actually listening. There was definitely something weird about Naruto last night but he just couldn't seem to spot it.

"...existing knowledge of the various functions of genes. DNA information can be obtained from..."

_Without a doubt, he wasn't in any of the bathrooms or kitchens..._

"...Uchiha,"

_Something wasn't at all right last night..._

"Uchiha."

_And his eyes..._

"Uchiha!"

His notebook fell to the floor with a rustle as he flinched violently in response to the professor. He really had no idea what was going on at the moment and tried desperately to find hints from his fellow college students. Unfortunately for him, his classmates were just as spaced out as he was moments ago.

"Well? What's your answer?"

"T-to what, sir?" he replied, mentally cursing himself for sounding so stupid. The professor repeated the question patiently. Sadly, Sasuke didn't know the answer to it either. There was a loud clang which meant the period was over just before the professor could give the raven a deduction of two points for not listening. Sasuke sighed in relief and hurriedly collected his notes before rushing off to the neighboring building where his blonde was.

* * *

**TCD: **OMG, 184 reviews and counting! Wow! I can't believe that this story, which was just planned while I was dozing off in the bathtub, would get this many reviews! To those who reviewed, **thank you so much**! No the story's not done yet. I'm just so happy coz of all the awesome reviews! Hehehe... sorry, but I'm reeeeally sleepy now so

**Please review **and as always, **NO FLAMES, please...**

wagging my scalylicious dragon tail,  
-TCD-


	19. Chapter 19 Truth

**Chapter 19**

It was peaceful. The soundless, abysmal darkness stretched into the nothingness. Sasuke felt as though he was floating. He didn't have a care in the world. Occasionally, he could hear snippets of sounds but they would be drowned, never to be heard again, in the darkness. A door opening...closing. Blankness. Floorboards creaking...

"WAKE UP!!"

...and the sound of him crashing onto the floor as he was violently jolted awake by the intrusive blonde's voice.

"What the fuck?!" the raven cursed. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter as Sasuke attempted to compose himself. Sasuke turned an even deeper shade of red as he saw that a house help was also in the room to see his—err—downfall.

"What's with the cake?" Sasuke asked, still a bit pissed at the blonde. Naruto sighed, "You really are an idiot."

"Why you—" the raven began angrily.

"Happy birthday!"

-

-

Shizune continued to write down details with blinding speed. She scanned her phonebook and dialed in a few numbers and talked. Then, she grabbed her files and jotted something down again. The cycle went on and on for about nine times. The results were all the same. Her hopes kept dipping lower and lower as she checked the files and made each phone call. But it hit rock-bottom as she checked the files again informed the final person on the list.

"Oh," a man said on the other side of the line, "that's very unfortunate, miss Shizune. I truly did want to help the boy..."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she replied with a thankfully steady voice, "But still, in his behalf, I'm very grateful for your most selfless offer, sir."

"Think nothing of it, miss. And tell the boy he has my prayers," the man said reassuringly, "He'll make it through. I know you'll find him more donors in time."

Shizune thanked the man again and put down the phone. She spent the rest of the morning crying.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto..." she whispered.

-

-

"EEEEYACHOO!" Naruto sneezed fiercely.

"Eeew," Ino cringed, "Naruto, you sneezed all over the food!"

Naruto apologized sheepishly and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. Everyone else laughed.

"So where is he?" asked Chouji a little impatiently. All the food lined up in front of him was making him drool.

"Over here," Sasuke said, leaning on the door leading to dining room number 3. It was the biggest so Naruto decided that they celebrate the raven's birthday there. He knew Sasuke didn't like parties very much so he just invited their friends over for a quiet brunch. It was now the raven's 20th birthday.

The guests sang a 'happy birthday' to Sasuke as he took his seat at the table. They happily wolfed down the delicious food as Sasuke's favorite Linkin Park CD played in the background.

"Oi, Naruto," Kiba commented, "your phone's ringing."

"Wah, your right!" he said as he stood from the table, "Excuse me a sec okay, guys?"

-

-

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he peeked into the living room where the telephone was. It was almost an hour since Naruto had left the table. The raven's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the blonde.

"You're crying," he said as he hurriedly made his way to the sobbing one. Naruto hastily wiped his face, hoping to fool Sasuke into thinking he wasn't.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto sobbed, "I-I can't t-take it a-anym-more!" He flung his arms around the raven and cried uncontrollably. Sasuke could only sit there and hug his blonde as he hadn't the slightest idea of what happened. A house help was about to enter the room, but she saw them and turned around to leave. Sasuke quietly summoned her and asked her to tell their visitors that the party was over.

"B-but S-Sasuke!" Naruto stammered and tried to change the raven's mind. Sasuke held him down firmly in his arms.

"What happened, Naruto?" he asked softly as he continued to hug the blonde. Naruto began to cry again.

-

-

"I'm sorry I had to tell you all this just now... and on your birthday, no less..." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke sat there. Completely dumbfounded. He stopped hugging Naruto ages ago. Right now, he just sat there. Too shocked to even move. His heart was pounding so hard and so fast for some reason. The enormity of what Naruto had said was just too much for him at the moment. But it made everything and absolutely everything about the blonde clearer than crystal. Though, somewhere inside him, he already knew it but buried it so, so deeply that he forgot. Or rather—he chose to forget. _So that's why... _was his first thought and it was followed by a million others.

"Why...why...WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS JUST NOW?!" Sasuke stood up from the couch and roared, but looking closer, one could see tears brimming his eyes.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE IF YOU KNEW!" Naruto wailed his reply.

Sasuke sank back down and succumbed to his tears...

Just for a moment.

-

-

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke... I'm blind."_

* * *

**TCD: **Whoa... I'm the author yet even I am speechless. **Please review **and as always, **NO FLAMES** please.

rawr,  
-TCD-


	20. Chapter 20 Explanations

**Chapter 20**

"_What happened, Naruto?" he asked softly as he continued to hug the blonde. Naruto began to cry again._

_-_

"_I'm going to start at the very beginning Sasuke... please don't hate me. Promise me you won't." _Naruto almost pleaded.

"_Just spit it out." _Sasuke said, getting slightly impatient.

"_Promise me."_

"_Yes, I promise."_

"_Remember the first time we met?" _he asked innocently.

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Did you notice something weird about my eyes that time?"_

"_Hmm..." _Sasuke said as he thought back, "_yeah they were kind of...um...not usual?"_

"_Do you remember the time when I forced you to give my enrolment form?" _

"_Your name was upside down..." _Sasuke chuckled.

"_I wasn't high that time," _Naruto commented silently.

"_What do you mean...?" _Sasuke said, the confusion was starting to creep into his voice.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke... I'm blind."_

-

-

Sasuke woke up the next morning wishing, hoping that what had happened yesterday was all just a dream. He hoped that all of it was just some sort of weird dream—or nightmare—about the one he loved. He hoped today was actually his birthday and not yesterday. _Not yesterday. Please...not yesterday. _He hoped that whatever Naruto had said to him was all just a lie. Or just a very mean trick. _Like what he usually does...yeah! I-it's a trick! A cruel little trick! A trick! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!_

Sasuke smiled.

He chuckled.

Then he burst out into a fit of laughter. He laughed so hard, his sides were beginning to ache. Even though he was already gasping for breath, he still continued to laugh. Oh, he laughed. Tears were already forming in his eyes, yet he still continued to laugh. But he couldn't seem to stop. The tears were already cascading down his cheeks, yet he still couldn't stop laughing.

Or was he sobbing...?

"Sasuke," Naruto finally said. He had been awake since the first early bird chirped.

The raven shakily turned to face the blonde. Now that he saw him as a blind person, Naruto looked so... not Naruto. It seemed to him as if he was staring at some sort of alien. Now that he knew Naruto was blind, all of the blonde's actions seemed so strange, so foreign to him. Every fumble, every time his eyes rested on the wrong point in space, every hesitation for eye contact, was amplified by one thought and one thought only. _He's blind..._

"Sasuke..." Naruto began.

Sasuke looked away.

-

-

Sasuke didn't know the truth to it all. Of course, Naruto wasn't blind because he wanted to be. _If only it would be that simple to explain..._

Naruto was only a freshman at KSHS then. But something so unfortunate, so tragic happened that made his entire world crumble. On their way to a business trip, his parents died. If it weren't for the fact that the principal was a close family friend, he truly would have been eating off garbage bins as he still had no right over the inheritances until he turned eighteen.

He was so consumed by grief that he sunk himself into drugs. What Kabuto had explained to Sasuke was just a very sugar-coated version of what really happened. And not only was it sugar-coated, but it was also a very big lie.

Orochimaru never offered him any food spiked with drugs. He never even met this 'Orochimaru'. What really happened was that a few months after his parents died, while Naruto was walking home from school, Kabuto and some other three people lured and seduced him into sniffing some drugs. Immediately he was hooked. The blonde asked for more, but they said he had to pay up first. Gladly, he handed them a check from his own bank account and he was given a hundred and fifty dollars worth of cocaine.

Naruto knew that he had far more than enough money as he knew that his parents were billionaires. What he didn't know was that he wouldn't be able to even touch a single cent from his parents money until he turned eighteen and that hundred and fifty dollars he just gave away was the last scrap of money he could use.

He ordered more, more, more and said he would pay later. They agreed. He found out too late that he couldn't access the accounts yet. Then problems began to crop up as his deadline for payment drew nearer. He begged for an extension. The Boss refused, but Kabuto was able to let the Boss postpone it for at least a few more months. But then those few months went by quickly and again he was faced with no money to pay the Boss. Finally having enough, Orochimaru ordered Kabuto to hunt him down and have him pay up no matter what. Of course, he wasn't blind at that time yet.

His being blind wasn't a genetic disorder, and it wasn't because of the drugs either. It was all just a tragic accident.

It was the summer before he was about to become a Sophomore. Like Sasuke, he was also making up for classes he missed for when he was high and stuff. Tsunade had warned him that if he didn't attend his summer class the next day, he would officially be kicked out of KSHS. Grudgingly, he obeyed and went to school. But he was high when he came in that day. And of course, when one is high, one does not think straight or move properly.

He was feeling a bit mischievous during his lunch break so he wandered into the chemistry lab and began playing with the chemicals. One particularly colorful container at the very top shelf caught his eye and he immediately toyed with it. The said chemical was nitroglycerin and it exploded before him, literally before he knew what hit him, blinding him instantly.

Luckily, an upperclassman heard the ruckus and immediately came in to check. She was shocked to see Naruto sobbing on the floor, his eyes and face bleeding and full of fear. Beside him was the now empty nitroglycerin container. He was rushed to Tsunade, but all the woman said was

"_That's what you get. Here's five hundred dollars. Have your eyes checked and your wounds cleaned. With any luck, you can still make it back after lunch break. If you don't then, I'll have to mark you absent for this afternoon."_

Though it sounds as if the principal did not give a damn about Naruto, the blonde wasn't in any position at all to complain. Even as he was simply brushed off by the principal, he still thanked her profusely for the money and asked the kind-hearted upperclassman to take him to the hospital. The girl's parents, feeling sorry for Naruto, offered to pay for his hospital fees.

Three weeks later, he returned to school in tip-top shape. The moment he arrived there, he met the upperclassman again. She immediately asked how he was doing and if he really was blinded.

_"Ahehehehe, not at all. My eyes just got a bit scratched, nothing much."_

He lied. Truth was; he was totally blind in his left eye and he only had 13 percent visibility left in his right. But it would gradually deteriorate until he would become totally blind.

Then, as he arrived at the principal's office to pass his excuse letter, Tsunade threatened him

_"If word gets out that you were blinded or injured in any way because of an accident here in KSHS, and if you taint the school's good reputation, I swear I will do something that will never let you see your parents inheritances again, is that clear?"_

Slowly, he taught himself how to move properly around the school and his house without fumbling and bumping into things.

And the more he learned how to coordinate his movements, the more he hated KSHS.

Two months later, just a few days before the first semester began, he decided to do something to Building C.

_"What on earth possesed you to vandalize every room in Building C?!"_

He remembered getting into an argument with the principal, though he couldn't recall all the details. All he could remember was the first time he had spoken to and met Sasuke.

_Finally, Tsunade said in an eerily calm voice, "Why do you act like this, Naruto? Why do you... hate everything here?"_

_Another pause. Sasuke could hear the closing of a bag's zipper and the rustling of books being gathered._

_"Figure it out yourself," Naruto replied coldly. It was the last statement he heard before the door was wrenched open, causing him to nearly fall into the office. He tried to casually pretend to wait for someone at the other room, but he knew it was useless. All other rooms were dead-empty._

_"Don't try and hide it bastard," glowered Naruto, "I know you were listening."_

If only Sasuke knew how it hurt him to know that he couldn't see what his best friend--no, rephrase--lover looked like.**

* * *

****TCD: **Ah, Let there be light! Oops...no, I mean: Let there be explanations! And there you have Chapter 20, ladies and gents. Nothing so fancy, it's more of a clear-up chapter so you guys won't get confused with the next chappies so... there! Hahahaha, did I surprise you with Chapter 19? Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Hehehe... Onto the next chapter!!

**Please review **and as always, **NO FLAMES.**

dattebayo :D,  
-TCD-


	21. Chapter 21 Emotional

**Chapter 21**

The phone rang. And it rang again. And again. And again. And aga—

"Hello?" Sasuke answered groggily as he was, yet again, under the influence of tequila. He had been drinking nonstop for almost two days now.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said from the other side of the line, "How you doing, buddy?" Sasuke rubbed his face and shook himself awake. He stole a quick glance at the clock beside him and saw that it was just a few minutes past eleven p.m. _Gods, I can't even keep track of time anymore, _he thought.

"Uh... I'm fine."

"You okay in your old apartment? Coz I can send you a few house helps if—"

"I'm fine."

Naruto was jerked silent at Sasuke's rather cold reply.

"Oh. Okay. Well...umm...goodnight then."

The raven merely grunted his response.

"I-I love you, Sasu—" Naruto began, but the phone already gave a click and went dead.

-

-

Shizune pounded the table with her fist and cursed, "Damn it! Damn it all! Damn it!"

She read, reread, and even triple-read her medical book once again. Her eyes kept returning to that same sentence at the middle left corner of the 592nd page.

_**Corneal transplantation**__, also known as __**corneal grafting**__ or __**penetrating keratoplasty**__, is a surgical procedure where a damaged or diseased cornea is replaced by donated corneal tissue which has been removed from a recently deceased individual having no known diseases which might affect the viability of the donated tissue._

"WHY?!" She screamed at the defenseless book, "Goddamn it! Why does it have to be from a 'recently deceased individual'?!" She already knew this, of course, but she just can't help but wonder why why why why it must be from a dead donor and not just a kind hearted guy who'd readily gauge their own eyes out for Naruto. Well...she knew the answer to that, too. But it was just a rhetorical question anyway, so she didn't bother. She read on.

_In cases where there have been several graft failures or the risk for keratoplasty is high, synthetic corneas can substitute successfully for donor corneas. Such a device contains a peripheral skirt and a transparent central region. These two parts are connected on a molecular level by an interpenetrating polymer network, made from poly-2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (pHEMA). AlphaCor is an FDA approved type of synthetic cornea measuring 7.0 mm in diameter and 0.5 mm in thickness. The main advantages of synthetic corneas are that they are biocompatible, and the network between the parts and the device prevents complications that could arise at their interface. Although the probability of retention is less than that of donor corneas, it does not carry the risk of diseases that could be transmitted through donor tissue._

"Oh, yeah sure. Synthetic corneas. Why didn't I think of that?" she said sarcastically, "OF COURSE I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" she screamed, yet again, at her defenseless book. It was already close to three in the morning and sleep still seemed to be on the other side of the world at the moment. And when Shizune is sleepy, Shizune is mad. As in both mad-crazy and mad-angry. And it wasn't helping that her patient couldn't take on the normal corneal transplant surgery like everyone else. His condition required lots of research and possibly an even more accurate operation.

Naruto can only undergo the transplant if the cornea was from a donor. Because of a strange genetic tweak called the Articaetinctus Rejective Disease(1) in the blonde, any artificial addition to his body would immediately be rejected. The eyes are a very sensitive part. Even more sensitive when one has this type of genetic tweak. Fail in one attempt and he could lose his eyesight permanently, and with no chance of having it repaired again.

"AAAAAAHH! BULLCRAP! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" Shizune proclaimed as all the stress and exhaustion washed over her. She slammed her medical book shut and was immediately asleep minutes later.

-

-

Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed. His seemingly lifeless eyes remained fixed on a solitary nail jutting from beneath his floorboards. He didn't know what to do or feel anymore. It was as if he was trapped in a limbo between what was real and what he wanted to be real. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. So beautiful that he wondered if this was another illusion.

He was confused.

Naruto was blind, but in all honesty, Sasuke wasn't ready to accept that the blonde—his blonde—was incapable of sight. And what hurt the most was that Naruto _actually _thought he would stop loving him if he knew!

"WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!" he screamed as he slammed his fist against the mirror in front of him. Blood began to trickle from where shards of glass pierced his skin. It stung like hell, but he paid no notice. He just needed to feel... he needed to feel alive... he wanted to know whether this was a dream or not. And pain, pain and even more pain was the only way he could think of at the moment(2).

_What the hell made you think I wouldn't love you?!_

He knew it was already too late. The damage was done. Sasuke acted so cold, so hostile toward Naruto to the point that it seemed like he didn't love him anymore. Another strangled yell escaped his lips yet again. _How could I have been so stupid?!_

Sasuke began to feel alarmed. He never felt this frazzled and uncertain before. His emotions were always kept under control to the point where, to some people, he was as emotionless as a log. Nothing, and absolutely nothing was able to break his emotionless mask this badly. Not even the death of his clan. Yes, he cried and felt sad as he watched his clan members being lowered into their graves one by one, but that was as far as he got.

He never felt this...this...system overload of feelings! It seemed as if they were about to explode from him any second now—the feeling of depression, anger, doubt, betrayal, annoyance, pity, and everything else in between! All he wanted to do was SCREAM!!

"GWAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" he roared, "YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!"

Wincing, he grabbed his coat and slammed his door shut behind him, as if to leave all those emotions locked up in the room as he took care of something else.

An old woman just a few doors from his apartment comfortingly shuffled toward him and said, "Would you like some cookies?"

-

-

"Wh-what did you say?"

Shizune shook her head sadly and patted Naruto's shoulder. It was never easy to tell someone about these matters.

"It has to be from a d-d-donor...?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, finding one isn't that easy when we put your condition into consideration..."

Naruto clenched his teeth. He knew what 'from a donor' meant. It wasn't just something as simple as paying for a part of someone else. That someone had to be dead. The mere idea sickened him, not because his cornea could come from some dead bloke, but because he had to take advantage of a dead person. A person who should already be resting and not disturbed any longer.

Shizune walked toward the sink and washed her hands silently. The twisting of the lackluster metal knob and the water gushing softly from the faucet filled the small clinic. Naruto wordlessly settled himself on the inclining chair where they usually held their checkups. He heard the click of the switch for the light above him.

"I'll start the checkup now..."

* * *

(1) Ahehehe...don't bother researching that. It's my own weird little fictional disease...

(2) Emo, much?

**TCD: **Woot! Hehehe it's turning into a sci-fi fic. Hahaha juz kidding. So **please review **and as always, **NO FLAMES.**

be good lil dragonlets while i'm away ;D,  
-TCD-


	22. Chapter 22 What Happened to My Naruto?

**Chapter 22**

"We're here, master Uzumaki," the old driver said politely to Naruto, who fell asleep at the back seat. The blonde stirred and shook his head lightly.

"Oh," he chuckled, "thanks old man Jeff."

He stepped out of the car and walked the remaining steps into his mansion, where he was greeted by the ever worrying Rin. The girl tended to him immediately and ordered the cooks to make some lunch for their master who had just arrived from a checkup. Naruto thanked her and proceeded to his room.

"Ah, master I forgot to—" Rin began, but Naruto had already disappeared into his room. Another house help stood beside Rin and giggled.

"I've got a feeling master's gonna miss lunch..."

-

-

Naruto was slammed against the wall.

"What the—!"

"Listen you idiot," a heart-stoppingly familiar voice said darkly, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto spluttered. Sasuke growled and tightened his grip on the blonde's arms.

"Doing w-what?!"

Sasuke released Naruto and yanked the blonde's hair back painfully, causing him to yelp.

"You're driving me crazy!" was the last thing the raven said before he crashed his lips onto the blonde's own.

-

-

"I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto, Ino..." Sakura stated sadly as she and her friend strolled the mall. Ino looked at her questioningly. The pink-haired one sighed.

"I overheard their conversation that day. You know...Sasuke's birthday..."

Ino perked up almost immediately, thirsty for more information about the couple. She blurted out a "Well? Spill!"

"I heard that Naruto's actually blind..." Sakura said, almost tearfully.

"WHAT?!" Ino squealed incredulously. Her friend nodded sadly.

"Dolce and Gabbana's 3-day sale is almost over?!"

Ino dashed into the shop, leaving Sakura behind. _I seriously believe that she didn't hear me..._

-

-

Sasuke pounded into the blonde furiously. Sweat dripped from their naked bodies as they moved against each other.

"What—made—you—think—I wouldn't—love—you—ah!" the raven struggled to say between gasps.

"Sa...ah—suke! W-wait...unn..." the blonde moaned. Sasuke hitting his sweet spot head on with each thrust, plus the talented hand rubbing his shaft was driving him so close... so close...

"ANSWER ME!" Sasuke roared. He stopped thrusting into Naruto, causing the blonde to whimper. It took all of his willpower and self-control to stop pounding into the tight, firm ass—_bullcrap, I'm getting harder._ Without warning, he pulled himself out of Naruto. The blonde whimpered again.

"Sasuk-ke...please...I'm so close n-now..."

So was Sasuke. But he would never admit it. Not unless the blonde idiot below him answered once and for all. Naruto furrowed his brows. He hated it when someone kept him from coming. Impatience was his virtue. Unable to wait any longer, he grabbed the raven's rock-hard cock and shoved it into himself, earning a gasp from both of them. Sasuke was caught quite off guard. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as his manhood was encased in the delicious heat.

Naruto took it upon himself to do the thrusting instead.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he released his seed all over the bed.

"Shit—!" Sasuke hissed as he came hard into the blonde.

Shizune blushed heatedly. Her hand still remained frozen on Naruto's doorknob as blood flowed freely from her nose. _I knew it was a bad idea to visit today!_

Her eyes widened in horror as the door was forced open, the raven and the blonde (_who were too busy kissing to notice her_) fell out. It took a moment for them to realize that she was there. They scrambled to get some clothes on themselves when they did.

"Um...h-hi there," Shizune said shyly.

-

-

"My life just keeps getting worse," Naruto said blankly as if all traces of life vanished from his system.

He sat silently beside Sasuke on the couch in the living room. Across them was Shizune, with her ever-faithful folder filled with Naruto's files. She glanced at them sadly. Who wouldn't be sad? You tell your 'people-loving' patient that his eyes has to be from a dead donor is disappointing. But what if you say that that donor has to be _killed_ on the day of the operation so as to make sure the cornea is extremely fresh and not just from a jar? Yep. It's sadder.

"Can't he just get an artificial one?" Sasuke asked Shizune, hoping to find another way to get a new pair of corneas for the blonde. She explained to him Naruto's condition and the raven was lost for words.

"I think I should just cancel the operation—" Naruto began, but he was immediately cut off by the raven.

"Absolutely not. We'll find a way around this, Naruto!" Sasuke urged. Shizune's eyes flicked from Naruto to Sasuke and back to Naruto, waiting for a decision. The blonde shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"It's not worth it, Sasuke. I don't want anyone to die just because of me. I get by fine even though I can't see anymore!" It was subtle, but Sasuke could feel every bit of pain in Naruto's last sentence. Naruto continued.

"Someone else's life in exchange for me to see is far too much than I can handle. If I was really meant to be blind, so be it."

Sasuke had had it. What happened to the Naruto he knew? The Naruto who was stubborn, and reckless. The Naruto who would never back down from a challenge. The Naruto who didn't know what 'I fear the unknown' meant? The Naruto he loved.

"THAT'S BULLCRAP!" he said loudly as he stood up from the couch to face the blonde, "Why are you giving up so damn easily?!"

"Because I don't want to go through the pain of losing someone again! Even if it's just some unknown donor!" Naruto shot back before he could control himself. Shizune felt oddly out of place as the two continued to argue on whether to continue with the operation or not.

"Umm... guys? I think it would be better if I come back some other time..."

* * *

**TCD: **Finally, a new chapter! I've been really busy lately so I'm really sorry if it took a bit longer. Waah!! Dragons aren't meant to be in school. Oh well. Hahahaha. Onto the next chapter then! **Please review **and** NO FLAMES.**

a dragon ate my homework...:D,  
-TCD-


	23. Chapter 23 Tell Me You Love Me

**Chapter 23**

"Wha—?" Naruto mumbled as his telephone rang. He cursed under his breath as he slammed the button of his audio-clock and learned that it was 2:54 in the morning. He reached over the snoring lump beside him and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he answered a bit gruffly.

"_Ah, Naruto!" _the voice from the other end said enthusiastically. It took a while for the blonde to realize that it was Shizune, _"I'm so glad you're still awake!"_

_Well, I AM now, _he thought heatedly. "What's so important that can't wait 'til tomorrow?"

"_I found you a donor!" _she practically squeaked into the phone. Naruto's jaw dropped at the news. It was too freaking good to be true! The phone almost slipped from his fingers as the woman continued to congratulate him on the other end. Tears began to well up in the blonde's eyes as he felt such deep gratitude for Shizune and the mysterious donor. No one ever stuck their neck out this far for him, and it was all very overwhelming.

He imagined what it would be like to see again. To watch TV shows and read stupid Algebra books. To paint something that doesn't look like abstract shit for art class. To play basketball again. And to finally see what his lover—Sasuke—looks like.

The raven stirred beside him and turned to rest a strong arm over the blonde's waist, bringing him back to reality. Naruto shook his head slightly and held back the urge to pinch himself just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Just to make sure that this was actually happening.

"_I know I woke you up," _ Shizune said sheepishly, _"but I'm just so happy for you, Naruto!"_

"I-is it true...?" Naruto asked quietly, a small part of him dreaded that he was going to wake up any second now and this conversation would go 'poof' and vanish, "Did you really find me a d-donor?"

"_Yes! He called just a few minutes ago! There's a big time difference from where we are and where he comes from that's why he called a bit late. He'll be arriving tomorrow—err, I mean later—at around 10 at the airport."_

Naruto was about to give a whoop of pure happiness when something crossed his mind and an inexplicable and devastating feeling washed over him as he remembered what Shizune had said about donors just a week ago.

-

"_...that's the bad news. Sure, you'll get your donor, but we have to...kill him on the day of the operation. We can't just use those extra corneas in a jar. Your condition calls for it to be extremely fresh, lest they'll be rejected by your body and you may never see anything again."_

_-_

"B-but Shizune..." he stuttered.

"_He's suicidal." _Shizune said as if she read his mind.

"Regardless!" Naruto said angrily, "he may be suicidal but I can't just take advantage of that!"

"_Why are you so against all these stuff?! Don't you wanna see again?!" _Shizune said, starting to feel annoyed at the blonde's stubborn indecision.

"Didn't I already tell you that I won't go through the damn operation?!"

Unable to sleep because of the racket Sasuke supported himself up on his elbows and wrenched the phone away from the blonde's hands.

"He's continuing the operation whether he likes it or not and that's final. When will it be?" he asked passively.

"S-Sasuke you're—! Umm...well...err, f it's okay with you guys, we can have it by 3pm tomorrow—err, today."

"We'll be there," he said as he put down the phone. Sasuke turned to face Naruto. Even in the darkness, Sasuke could see the blonde's murderous look. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, somewhat like what Shikamaru does when he was annoyed. The raven then whacked the blonde's head firmly. Naruto gave an outraged cry, but was silenced as Sasuke clasped his hand over the other one's mouth.

"Shut up and listen," he growled, "like I said, you _will _go there whether you like it or not."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that?! It's _my_ choice and _my _money!" Naruto yelled as he yanked the raven's hand off his mouth. The raven didn't even flinch as Naruto attempted to punch him.

Sasuke 'Hn'-ed loudly. Naruto twitched.

"Wrong, idiot," he chuckled darkly, "It's _my _choice and _my _money."

"The hell are you talking about?!"

Sasuke stood up from the bed. He fumbled a bit as he was still half asleep. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he felt around for the bedside drawer and stuck his hand into one of its compartments. Out came his hand a moment later, holding small piece of paper.

"Says here," he said as he brandished the receipt in front of Naruto's unseeing eyes, "that 'Uchiha Sasuke has paid twenty thousand dollars in full for the corneal transplant operation of Uzumaki Naruto'. Do you know any other Uchihas, Naruto?"

"Bastard," the blonde cursed under his breath.

-

-

Naruto carefully stepped out of the bathtub and reached for a towel. He buried his face into the soft cotton and took a deep breath. Hinata was right. Lavender always did have a calming effect, especially with just a dash of chamomile scent. Sasuke always disapproved of the smell. 'It's annoying. Period,' he always said. This thought made the blonde snort. _It smells good, so what?_

Having his fill of the calming aroma, he detached his face from the towel and began to dry his hair. It was his habit to turn on the radio while he was bathing and at that moment, his favorite song, Your Call by Secondhand Serenade, began playing. The lyrics of the said song always seemed to hit him straight through. He couldn't help but to sing along.

"...coz I was boooorn to tell you I love youuuu..." he sang with all his heart, facial expression included.

"That true, idiot?"

Naruto wheeled around so fast he had to hold on to the sink lest he fall over.

"Pervert!" he yelled instinctively. He blushed deeply as he realized that he had not covered the lower portion of his body. The blush deepened even more as he felt Sasuke sneak behind him.

"What're you blushing about?" he asked seductively, "You do know I've seen _everything _more than once, right?"

Before Naruto could reply, he felt Sasuke's warm hands reach up from behind him. The hands began rubbing his bare torso. Warm hands and cold after-bath skin isn't always a good combination when one wants to avoid hardness.

"Oh my," Sasuke said teasingly, "someone's excited..."

"Stop it!" Naruto hissed, "I don't want any! We'll be late!"

"Aww... your appointment won't be until three. It's still one-thirty," Sasuke breathed near the blonde's ear.

Naruto moaned. The raven nibbled lightly on the blonde's neck.

"Bedroom. Now." Sasuke ordered.

-

-

"Nnn...S-sasu..."

Sasuke loved it when Naruto said his name like that. He loved the fact that only he could make the blonde say his name like that. He shifted.

"Aaahhnn!" Naruto moaned, "r-right there...again."

He didn't need to be told twice. In fact, he didn't need to be told at all as his hips seemed to move of their own accord as he thrusted into Naruto.

"I-I'm c-coming!" Naruto huffed.

"No."

Sasuke pulled himself out of the blonde. He then cupped the scarred face gently in his hands. Naruto cocked his head to the side at the raven's odd behavior.

"Prove to me," Sasuke said, "prove to me that what you sang a while ago was true." It was a bit difficult for the raven to say it as he always had a hard time thinking straight when he was—well—hard. Naruto didn't notice, of course as he was just as hard.

"Sang what?" the blonde said, completely clueless.

"We're you really born to tell me you love me?"

"Of course," Naruto smiled his warmest smile that simply made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. For once, he was glad Naruto was blind.

So that he won't see tears already running down his cheeks.

"Tell me, Naruto," Sasuke said as he flipped the blonde on all-fours so that the tight little ass was facing him.

"Tell me," he said as he slid his manhood into the slippery entrance and began thrusting yet again, "No, scream it out so loud. Tell me you love me."

All he got in reply were moans and groans from parted lips. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He snaked an arm around and grasped the blonde's erection and began pumping him not at all gently. A few moments later, he felt the blonde begin to shudder as release was coming his way.

"Scream my name, Naruto. Tell me you do love me." Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he forced himself not to cum yet.

"Ah...SASUK-KE! I LOVE YOU!...ah...Sasukee... I l-love you..."

The raven let out a moan before emptying himself into his Naruto.

"Thank you, dobe. I love you too..." he whispered into the ear of the exhausted one.

* * *

**TCD: **wOOt! Ohh...a lemon hahaha! Again, sorry for the long update XD. There's this online game I suddenly became addicted to coz of a certain someone who can't seem to talk about anything else but the game. So yeah...ahahha. Okay, I'm not making sense now. THANKS SO MUCH for the awesome reviews!! wOOt! **Please review **and **NO FLAMES.**

I gots the Dwagon cold...XD,  
-TCD-


	24. Chapter 24 Hello, and Goodbye, Donor

**WARNING: This chapter could be fairly painful...**

**Chapter 24**

The car hummed silently through the Konoha Main Road. It was just a few minutes before three pm. Just a few minutes before Naruto's operation.

Sasuke drove on quietly, thankful for the CD that broke a what would have been an awkward silence.

"So..." he began, "how does it feel to be close to seeing again, Naruto?"

The blonde scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously, "Well...it feels kind of scary..."

"Why?"

"Well...I don't know...it's just," he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I've spent years living in this darkness and for some reason...I-I've become comfortable with it and well...yeah..."

Sasuke remained silent.

"Ah well," Naruto said, "honestly, I wouldn't mind being blind as long as you're right here." He held Sasuke by the hand.

-

-

It felt a bit chilly. The flimsy patient's gown that the blonde wore (_or was forced to wear_) hung limply from his thin frame. He complained. Shizune smiled warmly and handed him a thicker one. She then helped him up a gurney which would wheel him toward the operating room.

"Shizune," he asked, "why can't Sasuke be with me in the operating room?"

"Well," Shizune said as a matter-of-factly, "it's sort of for sterilization purposes. We can't have him bring some germs into the room."

"But..."

"Quiet now. We're here."

Naruto felt the gurney skid softly to a stop. The room smelled of chlorine and other cleaning chemicals he couldn't name. He listened and began to see the room with his ears, as he had done for years now. Over to his left was probably the sink and cabinet where Shizune was as there were soft clinks and clanks of materials being readied. To his lower left was the window, most likely, as the sounds of muffled traffic drifted from it. And to his right—

"Hi," Naruto said shyly. He could tell that his donor lay there as he heard the soft breaths that the other one took. The blonde waited for a reply from Mr. Donor. When he sensed that none would be coming, he continued to speak.

"Umm... I just wanted to say thank you so much for doing this for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you. This is no laughing matter at all—what you are doing—so I just want you to know that I will be praying and praying and thanking you every single day of my life..."

Silence.

Naruto winced and felt such a heart-wrenching feeling as he heard his donor gasp. He was sure Shizune had now shot him some drug that would slowly put the donor to sleep but only to never wake again. _At least be a less violent death than slashing his wrists open or hanging himself ten feet from the ground_. This thought did little to ease the pain he felt for his donor. But this was the man's choice.

He didn't feel the tiny pinch where Shizune had injected him with anesthetic. He only felt himself slowly slipping from the room and into calm darkness—a different kind from his blind darkness, but he fought to stay awake as he had yet to ask the question that was still burning at the very depths of wherever was his deepest.

"I know this is probably none of my business, but..." Naruto paused a moment as his chair was inclined ever so slightly to give Shizune a better view, "I was hoping you could tell me why you're going this far for a guy you don't even know."

The blonde felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he heard the donors breathing become more and more labored by the minute. _What am I doing?! This is just like murder! _Shizune seemed to sense what he was feeling so she took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly.

"It's okay..." she whispered. He felt wetness drip onto his hand and learned that they were the woman's tears.

"Wait! Please, Mr. Donor. Tell me please! Why are...you doing...this...?" Naruto said with great difficulty as he could no longer seem to hold off the effects of the anesthetic much longer.

"Because...I really...do love you...Naru-dobe."

Naruto wanted to scream as he realized who just replied, but it was already too late as he was sucked into the calming darkness. Anesthetic was far too overpowering now. He could have sworn he heard Shizune sob just before he finally succumbed.

_I can't live without you. Didn't I already tell you that? Sasuke you bastard..._

* * *

**TCD: **Whoa... okay, now 's the best time more than ever to say this. **NO FLAMES please. **But do review! For those who we're used to my somewhat fluffy works...yeah... I don't really count this **chapter** (note:just chapter) as one of them. Hehehehe okay...I'm sure many of you saw it coming so I hope you've at least prepared a bit. Haha...

I love SasuNaru to death. Seriously.  
-TCD-


	25. Chapter 25 OMG, Really?

**Chapter 25**

"Naruto..."

The voice sounded so strange. It was as if it came from a CD player that was put to slow motion. Other unknown noises in the background were sometimes amplified, yet sometimes faint. There was the voice again. Naruto couldn't place why it sounded so familiar. He tried to reply, but it seemed as though his mouth was a desert, all dry and like cotton was stuffed in his mouth.

"You hear me?" the voice asked again.

"Sh-shizune...?"

"Yup."

Shizune must have felt his discomfort as he continued to shift and turn in the bed in what was probably the recovery room.

"I know you feel really uncomfortable. It's just the anesthesia. In about two hours you should feel fine. Then we can take the bandages off your eyes."

The woman wasn't done with her sentence yet, but Naruto suddenly shot up from the bed as if he had awoken from a very bad dream. The said blonde regretted his sudden move as he immediately felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He fumbled a moment before lying back down queasily.

"Sasuke!" he gasped.

"Naruto. Naruto," Shizune said calmly as she helped the blonde return to his previous comfortable position, "Listen to me."

"Where's Sasuke?!" Naruto demanded. He began to sob hysterically as he said "oh no...he's gone!" like a chant. Then he attempted to get off the bed. The IV drip connected to him swayed dangerously and a pinching pain seared through the hand where it was attached. But he paid no notice.

Shizune sighed, "I don't wanna do this right after you got operated on but it seems like you'll never listen if I won't..."

And with that she slapped the blonde _painfully _ back to reality.

"Ow..." he mumbled as he rubbed his burning cheek.

"I said listen, dammit."

"Is Sasuke...?"

"You can't go visit him yet. He's downstairs..."

Naruto wailed loudly and began to cry. Shizune was shocked. It took her a moment to realize why the blonde was crying. She quickly rephrased what she said.

"Uwah! No, not at the morgue downstairs!"

The wailing stopped abruptly and Shizune could almost hear the wheels and bolts clanking in Naruto's mind.

"He's fine and he should be awake in a couple of hours, too..."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, or at least he thought he screamed, because everything turned black right after what Shizune had said. The said woman sighed and proceeded to assist the fainted blonde on the recovery bed.

_Darn. I was about to tell him the bad news..._

-

-

"Huh-what...?" Sasuke mumbled as he felt a warm, wet something on his arm. His mind was still a bit fuzzy and he couldn't seem to comprehend anything at the moment. He felt weird. He felt somewhat awake, but somewhat asleep. There were dark rims around his field of vision when he opened his eyes and

_WHAT?!_

As if doused by cold water, he realized that something was definitely not right. _Why the hell can I still see??_ He remembered the warm, wet something on his arm so he turned to see what it was.

He felt the strangest feeling as he saw the familiar mop of blonde hair slumbering on his arm, which was used as a pillow. Towering over the small, thin body was an IV post. Apparently, Naruto had dragged himself all the way to his room and fallen asleep there as the steady stream of saliva already soaked the raven's arm.

_Is this heaven...? _he thought for a second.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" came Shizune's voice from the door.

_I am..._

* * *

**TCD: **I can't bear the thought of Sasuke dying! I just can't! Besides...if he died, then there'd be no story right? hahahahaha okay...goodnight people.

-yawns,  
-TCD-


	26. Chapter 26 Temporary!

**Chapter 26**

Sasuke and Naruto were forced to stay in the recovery rooms for a few more days by Shizune. They rebelled of course, but their struggles were futile as the blonde still had bandages on both his eyes and Sasuke was still very groggy from it all. In the end, they simply let her have her way and stayed there for one more week. Finally, two days before the week ended, it was time to remove Naruto's bandages. Before it was removed, Shizune asked if he wanted Sasuke in the room as well, or if he wanted to go in alone.

"Why would he have to stay outside?"

-

-

"Are you ready?" Shizune asked quietly as she prepared to remove the blonde's bandages. Naruto's Adam's apple rose and fell as he gulped and nodded for her to continue. He held Sasuke's hand tighter, and soon his palms began to sweat. The woman assured him that it wouldn't hurt. He knew this, of course, but he couldn't help but feel very nervous for some reason. _What if the operation failed? What if something went wrong? _Naruto mulled over anxiously about the possible problems of the transplant. Grim thoughts began to creep slowly into his already frazzled head. Sasuke seemed to sense this.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here," he said as he stroked Naruto's back, hoping to calm him down. The gesture seemed effective as Naruto eventually began to relax and breathe more freely. Shizune smiled as Sasuke finally got the blonde to calm down. She asked the raven to dim the lights so as not to hurt Naruto's eyes. Everything was ready. All that was left to do was to take the bandages off.

"I'll take the one on the left off first, okay?" Shizune said, "Keep your eyes closed."

Naruto's heart rate quickened yet again as he felt the tug of the bandage as it left his skin. But it wasn't because he was scared. It was because he was getting more and more excited to finally see. Shizune mumbled a "that's right, now for the next one," as it came off.

"..."

Both Sasuke and Naruto exhaled heavily as though someone had just lifted a million tons off their chests as Shizune finally removed the second bandage. She placed her fingers softly over Naruto's eyelids and began to part them very slowly.

"Shit..." Naruto cursed disbelievingly, "I c-c-can actually s-see now..." All three of them broke into a grin and they began to laugh and hug each other in congratulations. The happiest, of course, was the blonde, who could now see. Although his vision was still a bit blurry—screw that—very blurry, there was no denying that his vision had finally returned.

"It should take a few weeks to adjust," Shizune said happily as she trapped Naruto in another bone-crushing hug.

They could go home now.

-

-

Whispers and low voices buzzed around the cafeteria as the entire FireLeaf College student body seemed to talk about only one thing.

"I heard they'll be back today..."

"Aya told me both of them would have to do the year over again. They missed so many classes..."

"Aw, that's too bad. I heard they repeated their sophomore year twice in high school, too."

"Really? Then what?"

Apparently the news about Naruto being blind and Sasuke being the selfless donor spread like wildfire all throughout the school. Even the teachers had their own version of the freshest gossip. And it was thanks to the gossip queens. There's a saying "There are three ways to spread news quickly. Telephone, telegraph, and tell-a-girl." Oh yes. It spread quickly alright.

"How did Naruto end up being blind anyway?" a girl with creamy brown hair asked suspiciously as she stabbed a piece of nuclear cafeteria meat with her fork. The rest of the girls in the table nodded and turned to Sakura, who was currently the bringer of headlines.

"Well, I heard..." she began mysteriously.

-

-

"Oh...okay," Naruto said quietly. The bad news hit him hard. Sasuke turned to Naruto to Shizune to Naruto and back to Shizune with an almost pitiful look in his eyes. The woman averted her gaze from the raven and fiddled with her pen instead. Sasuke cursed inaudibly and slammed his fist onto her table, causing the other two to jump.

"So you mean it's not permanent?!" he roared furiously. Shizune only continued to fidget with her pen. Naruto muttered an "oi!" and tried to get Sasuke to sit down, but once an Uchiha gets mad, an Uchiha gets mad.

"W-well yes. I-I'm sorry Sasuke, but I just couldn't..." she stuttered.

"I WANTED TO BE THE FUCKING DONOR SO HE COULD SEE! AND NOW YOU TELL ME YOU GOT HIM OLD CORNEAS INSTEAD AND HIS VISION WON'T LAST THREE YEARS?! "

Shizune shrunk into her seat even more as she replied in a tiny voice, "I just couldn't...kill you, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

"You messed up real bad, Shizune. Real bad," he growled, his teeth clenched tightly as he continued to express himself to the woman. He was gripping the sides of her redwood table, and currently, that table's sides were seconds away from becoming splinters.

"COULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Naruto finally bellowed. Sasuke was silenced immediately. Both Shizune and the raven stared at him. His chest heaved as he tried to calm himself down. He sat back on his chair and waited a moment before speaking again.

"So you would really die than spend your time with blind old me?" the blonde asked coldly as the tears cascaded down his cheeks for the first time from his seeing eyes.

* * *

**TCD: **Yo! Hahahaha so sorry if this chapter was a bit late! Exams are coming up and my mom just won't let me anywhere nearer than 5 feet away from the computer. Just a heads up though, our exams will be somewhere in the second week of August so hehehehe expect that week to be rather empty...

Aaaanyways, back to what I was talking about: THANKS FOR THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! I love you guys. I'm working on the next chapter already so hopefully I'll be able to post it before exams. Aw darn it. Dragons aren't meant for school...-sighs- **Please review and NO FLAMES.**

gotta fly!  
-TCD-


	27. Chapter 27 WTF?

**WARNING: This chapter contains mature content... sort of...**

**Chapter 27**

The Uzumaki mansion hustled and bustled as the housekeepers and everyone else inside rushed about to prepare for the return of their masters. Cooks barked out orders and errands to their assistants. In turn, they scurried from here to there bringing along various pots, pans, and carrots for the scrumptious dinner they had planned out.

In the main dining room, the maids were busying themselves with the decorations and such. And Rin, the head of staff, was just at the end of her wits as she urged everyone else to move double-time. Then finally, after hours of preparation, everything was set. Rin tiredly plunked herself on the luxurious couch and smiled contently at the awesomeness of her surprise 'welcome home party'. But moments later, her minute of relaxation was harshly interrupted as the guard by the gate gleefully warned her that the two were coming. _Finally! Jeez it's already 8:30 for Pete's sake... _she thought half happily, half angrily

"Okay, everyone. You know what to do!" she said as she hit the lights and waited in the darkness like everyone else.

-

-

"Welcome back, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha!"

Naruto smiled as he accepted the welcome of the guard, who was busy opening the gate for their car to enter. Sasuke merely nodded. Moments later, old man Jack, their long-time driver maneuvered the car and it slowly lurched forward and began to head toward the entrance of the Uzumaki manor. The blonde was very much overwhelmed at how big and how bright his house really was. Although he couldn't make it out in detail, he could very much see everything.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked as his eyes came to rest on a , "why are you leaning forward like that? Does your tummy hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just get me into the house now." Sasuke ordered, a little short of breath, actually. Naruto nodded and told Jack to drive a bit faster. Finally, they arrived at the door and fumbled out of the car. The blonde helped Sasuke up the steps and felt around the raven's pockets for the keys.

A lot of things happened just as Naruto pulled the keys out.

-

-

"S-stop! I can't...nn...open the d-door...!" Naruto panted hotly. Sasuke refused to comply. Instead, he continued to grind himself into the blonde's clothed backside. His grunts and groans were making someone else's pants become more and more constricting. Naruto growled and shoved the raven away with all his might. But the other one had a clear height advantage so he wasn't easy to get rid of.

Sasuke smirked.

He returned to his previous position behind the blonde and continued to grind himself even more. But this time, his sly hand reached around and began to stroke Naruto's growing bulge. The said blonde had given up on trying to open the door and just stood there panting and leaning on the wall so as not to fall if ever his knees gave out. _Damn those hands, _he thought.

"Oi, idiot," Sasuke huffed, "open the damn door already."

Naruto groaned and tried to get the key in, but he was shaking too much that it just wouldn't. Tired of waiting, Sasuke growled and grabbed the key, he didn't even fumble as he inserted it into the lock. The door fell open with a creak and they both fell on the tiled floor in a tangled mess.

The raven began to undo the blonde's buttons.

"W-wait! They'll see us!" Naruto complained. Sasuke merely snorted as he moved to undo his own pants.

"I already gave them the day off, stupid. That's why I have the keys."

"Nnn..." Naruto finally moaned as he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's raven hair and pulled him close for a feverish kiss—something they hadn't been able to do in a while.

-

-

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Rin complained. Her fellow housekeepers were also starting to grumble. Sighing, she stood up and headed for the lobby where they probably were. _Oh those two are such trouble...ma...kers...Oh my god..._

-

-

They both lay sprawled, naked and sweating, on the oriental rug just by the living room. The blonde squirmed and thrusted into the hands of his raven lover.

"Nnn...Sasuk-ke! Faster!" Naruto pleaded as the said raven continued to rub his stiff manhood with those rough, yet incredibly pleasurable hands. Sasuke moved to give his blonde a hungry kiss. Perhaps to keep Naruto's mind away from the pain as he entered him. Carefully, he positioned the tan legs so as he was between them. Slowly, he slid himself in. He moaned at the tightness of it all. Naruto moaned at the largeness of it all. Sasuke grit his teeth as he continued to enter the other one, absolutely sure that if he moved suddenly, he would come before the blonde. He wouldn't want that.

"Jeez, relax you idiot!" he growled as he finally impaled himself fully into his blonde, "damn you're so tight!"

He waited. And waited. And waited...

"Fuck, Sasuke are you going to move or what?!" Naruto complained.

"Why you—" Sasuke warned. Naruto smirked. He loved it when Sasuke was pissed. Who knows what naughty things the raven could do to him while infuriated.

"Haa...sh-shit!" was the only thing that left Naruto's mouth as Sasuke pulled back and pounded him so close...so close to that edge...

"HOLY MOTHER OF BULLCRAP!" Kabuto yelled.

_WTF?!_

* * *

**TCD: **Aheehhehehe sorry for the delay of this chappy... yeah am really sorry guys but I'm reeeally sleepy now so :D I felt really pervy when I wrote this one but hey. Relieved some tension XD. Anyways yeah, sorry if this was a bit crappy and stuff but the exams really drained me -drops dead-

**Review and NO FLAMES XD** -Brain is fried. Be back in 3...2...1...-

See yah! (oh and btw, this fic's almost done!!woohoo!)  
-TCD-


	28. Chapter 28 It's Just Business

**Chapter 28**

"_Haa...sh-shit!" was the only thing that left Naruto's mouth as Sasuke pulled back and pounded him so close...so close to that edge..._

"_HOLY MOTHER OF BULLCRAP!" Kabuto yelled._

_WTF?!_

-

-

"KABUTO?!" the two screamed in unison, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The said man did not move from where he was standing. He seemed glued to the spot. His eyes lingered on the two naked lil boys on the floor. Desperately, Sasuke and Naruto felt around for their clothes. Both were already beet red in embarrassment, and it was made worse by the fact that both of them were still awfully hard.

Sasuke, the first one to find a piece of his clothing, hurriedly covered his manhood and turned to face the still-shocked man with a bit more courage and lesser embarrassment.

"Dude," he said calmly, though his voice was a little higher than usual, "what're you doing here?"

Kabuto still did not move. He just stood there, staring at them. Sasuke scowled at the man's frozen state, "Oi!". The said man blinked. And then burst into hysterical laughter, literally ROTFL his AO. The two boys just looked back at him as though he had grown another head so suddenly.

"Oh my gh-gh-god!" he struggled to say between laughs, "Holy freaking—hahaha—gawd! You—him—haha—floor!"

The two blushed even more. Man, were they glad to be back in their clothes. One more wave of embarrassment and they might as well lose their marbles. They continued to scowl at the bespectacled man whose laughs showed no signs of letting up.

Finally having it, Naruto bellowed, "OH SHUT UP!" before hurling a random vase at the laughing one. There was a resounding crash and the laughing ceased immediately.

"Ow..."

"Serves you right," Sasuke mumbled as he sunk his still-hard self at a nearby sofa. Naruto followed closely behind and sat a few inches away from the raven. Kabuto caught his breath and sat at the chair at their opposite, readjusting his glasses.

"So sorry about that, chaps," the ash-haired man said, mimicking an Englishman's accent, "I reckon I'm a tad bit early."

"Early for what?" Sasuke demanded.

"And what's with the accent?" Naruto continued.

"Please gentlemen," he said as he sat primly on the chair, "one query at a time."

"Don't make me—" the raven began as he stood up and balled his hand into a fist. Naruto quickly yanked him back down. A nice, plump vein was clearly visible at the raven's temple. Naruto sighed at his lover's short temper. _Well, he isn't usually this easily ticked-off...It's probably because we were caught having—_Naruto blushed furiously as he finished the rest of the thought. He had to screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth in embarrassment. Luckily no one took notice. Kabuto sighed.

"Okay, sorry for the accent," he said sheepishly, "I was just watching Harry Potter and then Rin called me and said she needed help in inviting everyone."

"For what?" Sasuke snapped.

"The surprise welcome home party, of course!" the man grinned.

_Oh, Rin. Must you always organize parties for everything?_

-

-

TIMESKIP 1 YEAR...

"Hwaaah..." Naruto sighed in relief as he trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom and into the tub where deliciously warm water waited for him. Eagerly, he shed his clothes and plunged into the chest high water. Nobody but himself and Sasuke knew that he liked to make bubbles in the water with his mouth. Moments later, the bathroom echoed with "blubblubblubblubblub" sounds. The blonde giggled childishly. No, he wasn't going crazy, he was just savoring his alone time without Sasuke. Not that he liked being away from Sasuke, of course. But it was only when that horn-ball wasn't around that he could thoroughly wash himself _and _play in the tub for hours and hours at a time.

He glanced at his disgustingly wrinkled fingers and 'eewed'. Deciding it was time to get out of the bath, he submerged himself one last time before rising out of the tub and drying himself. It was already a habit for him to dry up in front of the mirror. The second he saw himself, all of his childish demeanor was wiped away like a flattened bug on your windshield coming across your wiper.

"Aw, jeez..." he mumbled as he stared at himself. His once brilliantly blue eyes were now steadily heading for silver, a sure sign that his vision was steadily fading, and dark rims had also began to appear beneath his eyelids. His face was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Mr. CEO of Uzumaki Corporation," he droned, "Boss-o-the-Century, Youngest Billionaire in 2008, Aspiring UN Ambassador for Human Rights and all-around good guy. Hello, Naruto."

He felt his chin and felt stubbles of hair begin to poke out. _Since when do I shave?! _He asked incredulously.

"Damn," he cursed as he grabbed an unopened can of shaving cream and a shave.

Uzumaki Naruto. Yup, he reclaimed the Uzumaki Corporation and ran it as if he was born running it. Only a few months after he sat down as CEO, all their stocks came shooting through the roofs and money came pouring in like crazy. Poor Naruto was never used to having tons of cash and so he gave them away and left just a bit for himself and Sasuke. Within a year, he was already featured in numerous magazines. Time, Reader's Digest, National Geographic, and even Vogue, all bearing the same headline. "The Billionaire's Secret!"

He laughed.

There was no secret. He just did what he loved and loved what he did, even though it was easier said than done. When he first became CEO, everyone else in his own company mocked him. Discouraged him. Even ridiculed him saying that an ex-druggie could never have the skills to run the multi-billion dollar corporation. Everyday he went home in the brink of tears looking forward to nothing else but to shrivel up and die. But then, when Sasuke arrived from his own workplace, it seemed as though someone would slap him awake and back into reality (_and I don't mean that in an entirely figurative way either_). Sasuke was like his anchor. Constantly reminding him that he was there. Alive and for a reason. And the sex was always amazing, too. Naruto could face another day at work, limping, but strong enough to face whatever they would slap on to him next.

His mobile phone began to ring.

"Uzumaki Naruto speaking," the blonde answered almost mechanically.

"_How's Bosnia-Herzegovina _(_1_)_?"_

Naruto smiled, "Yeah...It's fine. A bit lonely but yeah, it's pretty cool."

"_That's nice to hear. Dinner?"_

"Already ate, thanks

"_You'd better have. So...seriously, how're you holding up?"_

"Jeez, you sound like my mom. I told you, I'm fine!" Naruto laughed.

"_How much longer are you supposed to be there?"_

"It shouldn't be more than a week. It's a business meeting. You can't expect me to up and leave right?"

"_Well, okay. So uhmm...I just called to check. I'll be on lunch break til 1 so if you need anything, just call."_

"In case you forgot, I'm in a _slightly _different time zone as you."

"_Oh, right. Well I guess it's goodnight?"_

"Goodnight." Naruto smiled into the phone.

"_I love you, idiot."_

"Love you too, bastard."

The blonde flicked his mobile phone closed and headed toward the hotel room's balcony which had a captivating view of Bosnia-Herzegovina's fourth largest city, Zenica. He leaned on the ledge and savored the fresh breeze from the north. From where he was, on the fifteenth floor of a European-named hotel that was too hard for him to pronounce, most of the sounds of traffic were somewhat already muffled. Below him, the lights of the passing cars and smaller buildings cast a nice, warm glow that had him staring into space for a few moments thinking about what lie ahead of him tomorrow. _A presentation to the board of directors, that's what. _He sighed.

"I hate business meetings."

* * *

(1) It's a country in Europe.

**TCD: **Woooohooo! Finally another chapter! How's that for...for...aw nevermind. Aaanyways, thanx a lot for the reviews! The end is near... a few more chappies! Yey! So **Please review and NO FLAMES.**

thanx lots,  
-TCD-


	29. Chapter 29 Postponed to Wednesday

**Chapter 29**

Sasuke took another sip of his coffee. It was already a quarter past 4 a.m. and still he was awake and working in his laboratory. As a senior member of the research staff of one of the most advanced scientific research facilities—_Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire,_ more commonly known as CERN(1), sleep was already considered a miracle for the raven. _Hey, when you graduate a cum laude from FireLeaf, what else can you not expect, _he thought tiredly. Currently he was researching on how the interconnection of certain living organisms could _somehow _be used for a new-technology tracking system.

He beamed at his ingenious idea. An idea he formulated himself on his less busier days.

The crick in his neck was starting to become annoying so he looked up from his microscope and massaged the back of his neck—an action that reminded him of his beloved Naruto. He closed his eyes and tried to envision his blonde. Unruly golden hair, eyes that seemed to see through his very soul, perfect tan complexion, mischievous-looking whiskers...

...a nicely firm chest, home to those soft nipples just waiting for attention...averaged-sized but expertly toned abs...and a deliciously Hot. Firm. And. Tight. Ass.

"Ahnnn..." he moaned quietly as his growing erection brushed lightly against the table's edge. It felt good. Too good. His breathing had become labored just thinking about it. The raven tried to fight back the images that danced in his head, but the more he struggled, the harder it became to dispel those very thoughts.

_Sasukeeeh...you're so...ahmm...big..._

_Faster, Sasu-k-ke!_

_Sasuke...Sasuke...oh Sasu..._

Sweat trickled down the raven's forehead as he tried with all his might to keep himself calm. He held the base of the microscope tightly. _Deep breaths, _he thought. _Deep breaths. I can't lose focus. Not now. Not when I'm so close to finding the answer. Think! _He grit his teeth as he tried to hold back his now fully erect manhood. _Think! What is the chemical formula that interconnects the...the...t-the..._

"D-damn it...!" he cursed as he finally lost control and started grinding himself onto the table's edge half unconsciously. Because of the motion, his microscope swayed dangerously. He returned it to its former state and shakily stood up and moved to sit on the more comfortable couch where he usually slept when he spent the night at CERN. Without even thinking, he shed his lab gown and spread his legs wide, unzipping himself as he did so. He hissed as his cock almost painfully sprang out from his constricting jeans, its tip already soaked with precum.

Instinctively, he grasped his own shaft and began pumping himself. He shut his eyes and his mouth gaped slightly open as white hot pleasure rumbled through his body with each squeeze. Later, he began to thrust into his hand as he drew nearer to his climax. He imagined the blonde as well. The distorted face that Naruto made as he came always drove Sasuke over the edge.

_Oh Sasuke...!_

The said raven tightened his grip around himself even more and right then and there, the world seemed to stop. He threw his head back and white spots appeared before his eyes as he came hard. Streams of cum erupted from his slit. Waves upon waves of pleasure burned through his system. His mouth opened wide, as if in a silent scream.

"Naruto...!" he choked as he tried not to be too loud.

He fell asleep minutes later, exhausted and spent, before he heard the frantic ringing of his mobile phone buried within his discarded lab gown.

-

-

"He's been stabilized. It was nothing serious really. The Uzumaki should regain consciousness in a few hours."

"Thank you very much, doctor."

The doctor nodded and exited from the room to tend to his other patients. After the door clicked shut, the redhead dropped his formal demeanor and sunk into the fluffy sofa of the hospital. He sighed heavily as he glanced at the sleeping blonde across him. The redhead scowled. It wasn't a member of the board of director's job to send fainted CEOs to the clinic. Then again, his seniors made sure he was _supposed _to as he was the youngest of them. He scowled again. Gaara wasn't a very patient man. He didn't like being told to wait. But he had to. The damn doctor wouldn't let him leave unless someone closely related to the Uzumaki would pick him up. If no one showed up then he would have to pay for everything _again._

But he wasn't pissed for just that reason either. He was also pissed because the man whom he learned was Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's closest friend, didn't seem to be available as he called. _Where the fuck is he anyway?_

"Brlurmblrworlu..."

"What?"

"Ugh...I said wh-what happened...?"

Gaara stood from the sofa and examined the blonde on the bed like a hawk circling around its prey. He crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. Naruto scowled weakly. The redhead sat back down.

"You fainted in the middle of your presentation to the board," he said in a deeply accented voice. English? Irish? It seemed like a mixture of both with a hint of Japanese(2).

"What? But—"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence. Slowly, the blonde opened his eyes and his hand reached up to touch them. Gaara looked at him strangely, as if to ask _the hell is wrong with you?_ He jerked his hand away as it touched his face. He cursed silently.

"Are you retarded or something?" Gaara asked.

"My eyes aren't bandaged...are they?"

"Obviously not," the redhead replied rolling his eyes in a _the person I'm talking to is so dumb_ way.

"Oh...so it's gone then."

Gaara cocked his head to the side, "What is?"

Naruto chuckled, "I sense you are a director of the board? Well, forgive me but umm... I don't think I can see anymore. Can I postpone my presentation to Wednesday instead?"

* * *

(1) I got the idea from a book I read ages ago entitled "Angels and Demons" by Dan Brown. No actual relation to Sasuke btw. I just find it cool hehehe...

(2) Hmm I wonder what that sounds like...XD

**TCD: **Our computer is busted!! I can't post my chapters freely anymore!! Aaaaaah!! I really hope you can bear with me for the long updates. School plus busted internet equals sick Dragon DX. **Review and NO FLAMES please.**

Help me feel better pwetty pwease :D,

-TCD-


	30. Chapter 30 Through Six Time Zones

**Chapter 30**

Sasuke stormed out of the aircraft in a huff. Clad only in his cotton blue shirt and khaki shorts, he was mistaken many times as a harmless tourist. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and held the other outrageously orange duffel bag in his other hand. Anyone who dared to stand in his way was shot down by a very intimidating death glare that could make those puffy looking vacationers crap in their own pants.

He tapped the soles of his sneakers impatiently as he waited for his turn through customs, cursing in every language he knew at the slowness of it all. Finally after what seemed to be years, he came face to face with the guy with a stamp. The man asked him for his passport. Sasuke handed it over to him, resisting the urge to grab the damn stamp and just get things over with.

"Thank you!" he snapped as he reclaimed his passport.

At last he stepped outside of the airport and made his way toward the long queue of taxis just waiting for him. He hailed one and hopped in.

"To the District Four General Hospital(1). Stat!" he ordered. The driver gave a quick nod and stepped on the gas. There was a screech and the car lurched forward in a considerable speed, leaving behind a trail of smoke. Sasuke's face was graced with a ghost of a smile as he remembered the line "eat my dust."

However, the smile was replaced with a look of foreboding and embarrassment as he recalled the reason why he had just flown over six time zones to be in this place. _Well Sasuke, _he mentally kicked himself, _if you weren't too busy jacking off, maybe you wouldn't have missed the call!_

A few hours ago he woke up "dirty". As he proceeded to clean himself, he noticed his mobile phone blinking. He didn't recognize the number so his curiosity was piqued up to almost tenfold. The caller left a voice message. It still rang clearly in his head. He remembered how the news shocked nearly all the air left in him. But as he sat through the flight, he recovered and thought, _there are always some things I cannot change. Besides, Shizune already warned me so...I shouldn't think of it much...right?_ He decided it was only appropriate to accept it. The only thing that nagged him now was that Naruto should damn well be alright wherever he was.

"_Sasuke Uchiha," _the caller's voice said, _"I'm Gaara Sands, one of the board of directors of the Uzumaki Corporation. Your friend Naruto has been taken to the hospital just a few minutes ago and I'm not really sure why but may I request you to come over? Please do reply immediately. Thanks."_

-

-

"You mean you're blind?!"

"Well technically," Naruto said, "yes, I am blind, sir."

The director cleared his throat and adjusted his necktie and collar, "I see..." He recoiled a moment later realizing what he just said and how it must have sounded to the blonde. Gaara quickly corrected himself, hoping Naruto didn't catch it.

"Err—not to sound uhmm...What I meant was...Well it wasn't meant to be offensive or anything—I—it's just—"

Naruto laughed. He didn't need to say anything so he just waved his hand. _It's totally fine!_

When things quieted down, Naruto asked the redhead what he was doing in the hospital and why he couldn't leave. Gaara explained. Naruto apologized profusely as he remembered that it was a director he was talking to. Before Naruto could ask another question, the man's mobile phone rang.

"Excuse me a moment," he mouthed.

Naruto listened in awe as he spoke in rapid-fire European. Despite his being rusty, he listened in to their conversation and picked up that the "Uzumaki's friend has arrived" and that the redhead was free to go. It was pretty much a short conversation and Naruto hoped for it to end quickly so he could ask more.

But then realization hit him quite late.

"Friend?! Who?!" he yelled before he could stop himself. The redhead looked at him strangely again.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered bluntly as he picked up his briefcase on the foot of the blonde's bed and turned to leave, "pleasure meeting you, Naruto."

-

-

"Thanks" the raven mumbled as he stepped out of the cab. The driver nodded and sped off.

He looked up at the building that was the District Four General Hospital. It wasn't a tall structure when compared to its neighboring buildings. But he would have to compare everything else later. Sasuke entered through the automatic glass door and looked for the reception table, scowling at its odd place just behind an ancient-looking jar. He approached the nurse and inquired, in his halting accent, which room Uzumaki Naruto was staying in.

"One moment, please," she said politely in English.

-

-

He sat only half-inclined on his bed, twiddling his fingers and waiting...waiting...just waiting...

Out of reflex, Naruto felt around for the remote control and was about to turn on the TV when suddenly it hit him. _Wait... I can't see anymore. _He chuckled at his stupidity. It was a bit weird. Sitting there wide-awake but not seeing anything at all. _Come on Naruto, _he thought, _you've been like this for years! Just remember what it was like..._

As he had nothing else to do, he decided to readjust his bed and relax while waiting for Sasuke.

Naruto lay on the soft mattress face up with his arms crossed behind his head. _Wow, _he thought, _this surely brings back some memories..._ After what seemed like an instant, or was it ages, he vividly saw himself with his mind's eye.

It was nearly ten years ago, more or less. When he was blind, there were times in his life that he felt so hollow, so empty and worthless, that he had to resort to drugs to purge out the 'useless vibe'. They were days just like this. Lying on a bed, seeing only blackness extending into infinity. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that the blackness would lessen even just the slightest. He knew it was impossible.

Nobody, not even Sasuke, knew he was afraid. Afraid of the dark. It may sound quite silly to some people who knew Naruto Uzumaki as 'Mr. CEO' and not Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto Uzumaki. But in reality he was afraid.

That darkness, darker and blacker than a starless and moonless night in the middle of the jungle, was the reason why he let anger take over his heart. Anger for KSHS. Anger for Principal Tsunade. Anger for weaker people. Anger for his impoverished state. Anger for his lack of drugs sometimes. He let all that anger anger anger build up in him until he no longer felt fear for that darkness.

In fact, now that he thought about it, he felt nothing at all...

And then he met Sasuke. The sole person who was able to shatter his façade of anger without even trying. At first, the blonde was totally freaked out at the things that Sasuke made him feel, but there was _that _moment of stark realization. Of all the numerous shrinks and counselors Naruto had visited, not one of them—not one—was ever able to make him _voluntarily _attempt to quit drugs. And it was because of that change in him that made him very grateful to a certain raven haired man. That moment he realized that Sasuke wasn't going anywhere. He won't let go of him so easily. The blonde smiled into the pillow.

"I am seriously hoping that smile isn't something that leads to you jacking off, idiot."

* * *

(1) That hospital doesn't actually exist btw

**TCD: **Hehe so in case you're wondering why it's mostly taking place in Bosnia-Herzegovina, it's coz my friend has a friend who has a friend whose cousin is there. And one day we chatted and then the place popped up in our random conversation so I decided to use it for a few chapters.

If you spot any errors about the place or about the stuff I wrote, please tell me so I can edit it okayz?

**Please REVIEW and NO FLAMES okii?**

Wooohoot :D,  
-TCD-


	31. Chapter 31 Can We Go Home Now?

**Chapter 31**

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily as he sat up in his bed to face the raven.

The said raven chuckled and dropped his luggage by the dobe's bed and kissed him deeply. He then moved his hand to massage Naruto's chest while the other hand remained tangled on the blonde's locks. After a few more moments of kissing, Sasuke finally grew bored and attempted to spice things up a bit. Slowly, he slid Naruto's flimsy hospital gown upward so as to bare the finely toned abs. And so he began his pleasurable descent until he reached his jackpot. It bemused him to see that the blonde had no underwear on to hide his unusually passive manhood.

"Aah...S-Sasuke...wait," the blonde whispered as he tried to yank the eager Sasuke away. The raven stopped obediently. "I'm sorry," Naruto apologized quietly, "I'm not really in the mood right now,"

Sasuke nodded once and covered his lover's lower body snuggly, "No, no. I should be the one apologizing. It's just...it's been a while since we last..."

Naruto held a finger to the raven's mouth, "It's fine."

At the same moment, they both leaned into each other for a warm hug. As Sasuke had expected, Naruto began to shiver, then sob, and finally cry. He cried so much that Sasuke felt the tears seep through his shirt. Naruto whimpered for a few more minutes before he finally began to quiet down. And Sasuke held him tight the entire time.

When Naruto stopped crying completely, Sasuke cupped his lover's tear-stained face in his hands and kissed him gently.

"I heard about what happened..." Sasuke said as he pulled away.

"Y-yeah...I fainted but it was nothing serious. Really." Naruto said jokingly as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So," the raven said unsure of how to continue, "y-you can't see again..." It was more a statement than a question. Sasuke felt that if he repeated it, it would become less painful for both of them to hear. That just didn't happen.

"Pretty much, yeah," Naruto said as he instinctively plastered onto his face that beautiful, carefree Naruto smile. If it were somebody else who saw that smile, they would instantly be drawn into the sheer happiness it seemed to radiate, probably never finding out about the immense pain and sadness that was hidden deep within.

"Naruto," the raven whispered, "you don't have to keep up your mask..."

"Now that I'm blind again, I guess I just have to."

Sasuke swallowed. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton as Naruto said those words. Inside him, he felt something dark and intense well up until it was at the tip of whatever control he had left. _Why do you always have to fight it all on you own..._

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke roared as he shoved Naruto roughly back on the bed. The blonde gasped, his eyes widened both in confusion and shock at the sudden outburst. Sasuke yelled again and slapped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME, SASUKE!" Naruto screamed with tears in his eyes. In shock, Sasuke fell to the floor as he realized what he had done to Naruto in his moment of rage. For a full minute, the room was dreadfully quiet, with the exception of the blonde's renewed sobs and whimpers.

"Why..." Sasuke's voice trembled, finally breaking the silence, "Why do you fight it...? Why do you act all..._happy _when we both know you're not!"

Naruto scowled tearfully and stared at the window, refusing to respond.

"You don't _need _to hide anything, Naruto!" Sasuke urged, "why can't you understand that?!"

"BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I KNOW!"

"Wha—?"

"Because I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself. I've shed more than enough tears and I'm tired of crying some more. I _want _to be happy, okay?!"

Sasuke was awestruck, lost for words—screw that—he was downright surprised at Naruto's reply.

"I wanna be happy even though it means I have...to...p-pretend..."

And with that, Naruto passed out as Sasuke was left to call for a nurse to tend to his lover.

-

-

Naruto regained consciousness two hours later.

"Hey..." Sasuke said softly as he stroked away a stray strand from the blonde's eyes. Naruto could hear the apologetic tone in Sasuke's voice. He couldn't help but sigh. _Why can't I stay mad at him...?_

"Sorry...about earlier..." the raven continued. Once again, Naruto held his finger to Sasuke's mouth. The raven noted that Naruto had the absent look in his eyes once again. Then reality finally hit Sasuke. Right smack on the bull's-eye. _He's blind...again._ His hand unconsciously curled into a tight fist. Naruto noticed it immediately and tried to unclench Sasuke's hand.

"Hey..." Naruto, clearly worried, said, "what's going on with you, Sasu...?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sasuke replied before lying down beside Naruto to play with his spiky hair. Naruto relaxed a bit, but not entirely. _Oh well, _he thought, _at least it's Sasuke. Beside me. It's Sasuke._

They were interrupted after a while by the motherly nurse who comes to check up on Naruto after an hour.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," she smiled, "looks like you're doing okay."

"Yeah," the blonde beamed back. He could hear the nurse's smile in her voice. She chuckled and set up the blood pressure thing and the thermometer. Sasuke moved out of the way politely and earned a shy nod from the nurse. As she took Naruto's blood pressure, she talked about the updates she learned about the blonde's condition. Sasuke listened intently and offered as much information as he could about eyes and other medical stuff.

"Waah," Naruto groaned as he held his hands to his ears, "Sasuke, stop talking. So many medical terms. My head hurts!"

"Hn." Sasuke snorted, slightly offended. The nurse laughed heartily and tucked Naruto back in bed, but the blonde squirmed and tried to get out.

"Hey, Mrs. Nurse, when can I leave?"

Sasuke fell silent and stole a quick glance at the nurse. Her anxious look alarmed him but he tried hard not to let it show. Naruto blinked and cocked his head to the side. He wondered if anyone was still there.

"Hey," he said as he scowled slightly, "did anyone hear me?"

The nurse finally spoke up. Her fake smile may have gone unnoticed by Naruto, but not by Sasuke. He wondered what it was exactly that she was hiding. "Well, Naruto, the doctor said that if you...felt better, you could go home." And with that, the nurse left the room.

"Excellent," Naruto grinned and turned to Sasuke...or at least where he thought the raven was, "Come on Sasuke! Help me pack so we can get the hell outta here!"

There was still something that was bugging the raven and so he replied, "yeah, I'll help you pack. Just...wait a second. I have to go...there."

And so he left the room and ran after the nurse. Luckily he caught her just before she entered the elevator.

"What is it? Did something happen to Naruto?"

"I just want to know," Sasuke said in a voice just above a whisper, "what did his doctor say **exactly**?"

-

-

Sasuke stepped listlessly into the room where Naruto waited in patiently. For once, Sasuke was glad Naruto was blind so that he wouldn't see how shitty he looked right now.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said innocently, "can we pack now?"

* * *

**TCD: **I'M BACK!! AND GAWD DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO BE BACK! I know I haven't updated in seven cruel months BUT NOW I'M FINALLY FREE FROM MY WRITER'S BLOCK!!! I hope you guys haven't left me and my humble little fic T_T

I never would have survived without the AMAZING and dare I say it again, _**AMAZING**_ ideas of **Kaiselin**, **Crazy PurpleSage**, and of course **Cute23Flower**!

I'm really, really sorry if it took me SOOO long to update! But please just let me ask this one thing from you guys. **Please review and NO FLAMES and let your friends know I'm back! **It's been so long since anyone reviewed and I don't blame them. I JUST FEEL SO HAPPY TO BE WRITING AGAIN!!!

Thanks so much! And if anyone has any more ideas **feel free to PM me!! **The next chapters are still under construction so PM me fast ok? :D!!

See you next chapter!  
-TCD-


	32. Chapter 32 I Was So Scared

**Chapter 32**

Naruto slept soundly through the low rumble of the passenger plane. Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly at the blonde's uncanny ability to sleep through virtually anything below five hundred decibels. What's worse was that there was a bored, yowling baby who found solace in pulling on his hair. A vein twitched dangerously on his temple as the baby pulled a tiny handful off his head.

"Excuse me," he began heatedly as he turned around to give the baby's parents a piece of his mind. Luckily, he didn't have to as the woman smiled apologetically and pulled her baby away from his hair.

"Sasuke you meany," Naruto giggled as he nudged the raven.

"It hurt!" Sasuke said defensively. No matter what anyone would say, he would always hate babies. Ugh, those stinky, loud little imps. Beside him, Naruto sighed and leaned on his shoulder as he resumed his nap.

"You know what, Sasuke," Naruto whispered a moment later, "I can't help but feel as if you're missing everything in life. Because of me."

Sasuke twitched in surprise, "What?"

"Look," the blonde continued, "you and I both know we're not growing any younger and..." he tilted his head toward at the family behind them, "I wouldn't...I'd never want you to miss the opportunity to start a family all because of me."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"No, of course not!" Naruto replied, alarmed.

"Then shut up, dobe. Because whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving you. _Ever._"

Naruto smiled and continued his nap. _I'll let that dobe thing slide just this once._

-

-

"Naruto!" Shizune squealed as he stepped off the tarmac. She immediately ran to meet the pair and hugged them both.

"Shizune," Naruto beamed, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Sasuke told me what happened..." Shizune said as she helped them with their luggage.

"Oh, that. Nah, it's nothing really. I just passed out before I went blind, yeah..."

Shizune nodded and said nothing more as she loaded the bags into Naruto's limo. Sasuke helped both of them inside and soon the car was off to the Uzumaki mansion.

"Nice to have you back, master Uzumaki," old man Jack greeted cheerily.

"Thank you, Jack." The blonde replied.

-

-

"Oof!" Naruto grunted as he threw himself onto his king sized bed, "Ah, it feels great to be home!"

"Scoot over, Naruto," Sasuke said.

The blonde innocently moved over as Sasuke took a seat beside him. It was quiet for almost a minute and Naruto was feeling more and more uneasy by the second.

"Sasuke..." he began.

"Just...wait...a second, Naruto. I'm trying to...figure out what to say."

"Sasuke." Naruto was scowling now, "this isn't like you at all. Just say it."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. The said blonde had a very worried look on his face. Sasuke always hated making Naruto look like that. Sighing, he took both of Naruto's hands and held them to his face. The warmth of Naruto's hands relaxed him so much.

"Hey..." Naruto murmured softly into his lover's ear, "what's bothering you?"

"It's what your doctor said..." Sasuke growled as he pulled Naruto in for a tight hug, "your stupid doctor said..." his voice faltered, "he said..."

-

"_No matter what other methods we try, we can't get his vision back. No donor, or synthetic transplant, can bring it back, Sasuke. It's in his genes. A genetic malfunction! Other than that, it's also a new kind of tweak so we have no data on it whatsoever. You'll just have to accept it. I'm sorry."_

-

Naruto smiled thoughtfully and stroked Sasuke's hair, "He's right, you know."

"But..." the raven struggled to say, "I...it makes me feel so _useless!_"

"Nonsense, Sasuke. You'll just have to accept that there are things even a great scientist like you can't ever change..."

Sasuke held on to Naruto for a while longer before finally letting go. "Okay. You're right, I'm sorry."

Naruto grinned and pushed Sasuke off the bed. "Get yourself cleaned up. I can smell dinner!"

-

-

"Oh yeah. That was a great dinner." Sasuke said as he rubbed his stomach heartily.

"Buuuuurp!" Naruto belched loudly as the empty plates and glasses were cleared off the table, "Oops. Excuse me." Sasuke stared at him for a second and burst out laughing. Naruto joined him.

"Jeez! Can't you hold it in or something?" the raven said between laughs.

"Bah, I don't try to." Naruto said ruggedly, "I have to be on my best behavior every freaking day at work!"

The two laughed some more as they trudged their full bellies up the stairs and into their room. Then, without warning Sasuke shoved the unknowing blonde onto the bed and crawled up beside him.

"You still owe me, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the other one's ear. The raven's hot breath sent chills down Naruto's spine.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke until he could feel their noses touch. He could feel the raven's warm breath caressing his face. Most likely Sasuke saw a blush creep up the blonde's cheeks as he chuckled softly and rubbed their noses together. Naruto lifted his head up to the other's ear and moaned quietly. It drove Sasuke wild. The said raven crashed his lips onto Naruto's. Sasuke felt Naruto's hard-on against his stomach and so he began to grind into it. Naruto moaned into his mouth. Finally, they broke apart for some air. Sasuke was about to ravage Naruto's neck but the said blonde shoved him off the bed and laughed.

"Sorry," Naruto smirked as he climbed off the bed, passed Sasuke and headed out the door, "the bed feels too warm."

Sasuke was left on the floor with a hard-on. It took him a full five seconds to realize that he had to follow the blonde out. _Damn it _he cursed mentally. He hated how slow he was when he was turned on. _That dobe will pay for leaving me this hard!_

He dashed out of the door and embarrassing as it may have been, with a hard manhood, he crashed onto a housekeeper who was bringing some blankets. Muttering a quick sorry, he ran off again to find his dobe.

_Okay...this f-feels weird _he thought as he searched every room on that floor. Running around hard and with his favorite cotton pants...god, the friction was amazing. He didn't know if he was panting from all that running or if it was because of how good he was feeling.

His legs were really shaky and he was sure that if he ran some more he would come by the time he checked the last room on that floor. Finally loosing his patience he yelled, "DAMN IT NARUTO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Nnn...Sasuke..." a muffled moan came from the bathroom two doors away from where Sasuke was standing. Naturally, the raven went to investigate. As he approached, he could hear that the shower was on and Naruto was inside moaning his name out softly. His cock twitched when he heard how erotic the blonde sounded. He slammed the door open and searched for the dobe through the thick mist hovering the room. He found him in the shower, curtains drawn.

All sense left him and he remained glued by the door as he saw his Naruto, clothes shed, soaking wet and panting feverishly, slowly rubbing himself.

"Ooh...Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he grazed his own thumb against his slit. His forehead was pressed against the cold tile wall as he continued to pleasure himself in front of the raven.

Disregarding his clothes, Sasuke stepped into the shower and leaned against Naruto as he waited for the water to soak him thoroughly. Then, slowly he began to grind onto the blonde's back side. His breathing had become labored as he continued to grind against Naruto.

"Take me," Naruto whispered, "now."

-

-

Sasuke couldn't remember how he arrived at the hallway somewhere on the third floor. Well, he wasn't exactly sure if it was the third floor. It was a hallway, not brightly lit, but still a freaking hallway. _A minute ago I was fucking Naruto senseless. Now where the hell am I?_

He shrugged off his own question and tried to look for the staircase that would take him back down to the second floor where Naruto was.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found it and began his descent when suddenly he heard a glass shatter. Or was it a plate... He wasn't sure either but natural curiosity inclined him to investigate.

_I think it came from this room..._

Slowly he opened the door and peered inside. A kitchen. It was dark so he felt around for the light switch. When the light came on, it was pretty bright that it momentarily blinded him.

His face paled at the sight he saw before him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered weakly as he looked up from his blood-drenched hands, "Sasuke, I can't see! What do I do??"

Being a scientist with a reasonable medical background, Sasuke learned that times like this weren't exactly the best times to panic. He tried to keep his voice steady as he said, "Relax, Naruto. We have to stop the bleeding first."

Then the raven realized, _Why would he be bleeding?!_

He couldn't keep up his calm façade anymore. He just plain panicked. And so, panicked as he was, he ran toward the distressed blonde.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto repeated like a chant, "Sasuke, I'm scared!"

The raven, unsure of what to do exactly, did what he thought was best to do at the moment. Find the source of the bleeding. As he had feared, the blood was coming from nowhere else than Naruto's eyes. His heart pounded against his chest as he tore off a piece of his shirt and tried to make a temporary eye patch. At the same time, he also tried to reach the telephone that was by the counter.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered even louder this time, "It's so dark! Sasuke, it's so dark I'm scared! I'm so scared! Help me!!

"I'm trying!" Sasuke yelled back in his panic. He instantly regretted it as Naruto cringed back in fear. Sasuke tried to apologize, but he was shaking too much to do it properly. _Damn! He's losing so much blood!_

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped beating altogether when the blonde's entire body suddenly stiffened.

"Naruto," he said as he shook the other one, "what the hell is going on with you?!"

"It's so dark..."

"Damn it! Wake up! Don't pass out now!"

"I think it's time for me to let go..."

And with that, Naruto closed his still bleeding eyes and fell limply against Sasuke's arms.

"No no no no," Sasuke said, he was at the brink of cracking, "No no no no!"

-

-

"NO!!" Sasuke sat up from the bed screamed into the darkness of their bedroom.

"What the fuck!" Naruto yelped almost in unison with the raven. He then realized what may have caused Sasuke to shout. Almost as if by instinct, Naruto threw his arms around the trembling raven and whispered calming words into his ear.

"It was just a dream..."

"It felt so real! I was... I was... so scared."

Naruto flinched. Whoa. It wasn't like Sasuke at all to say that he was scared.

"What did you dream about?"

Though he was blind, Naruto could feel Sasuke turn his head to face him.

"I dreamt that you died. Y-you were bleeding. From your eyes, blood—everywhere. You said it was dark a-and you were scared!"

Sasuke saw Naruto look away from him. After a moment, Sasuke realized something.

"N-Naruto," he said as he hugged him, "it's true, isn't it? Naruto, you're scared of being blind...?"

"..."

"Well, are you?!" Sasuke said, almost pleadingly.

"..."

* * *

**TCD: **Hmm...it's been a bit quiet on the reviews lately... Ah well. It HAS been a while. hehehe... Maybe i should bring back my old chapter rule eh? No review no new chapter. HAHAHA no... that would be cruel of me...*secretly considering it*

well here it is. the next chapter. hope you had fun^^ please review and no flames please.........

ayayay...  
-TCD-


	33. Chapter 33 Did I Forget Something?

**Chapter 33**

_"I dreamt that you died. Y-you were bleeding. From your eyes, blood—everywhere. You said it was dark a-and you were scared!"_

_Sasuke saw Naruto look away from him. After a moment, Sasuke realized something._

_"N-Naruto," he said as he hugged him, "it's true, isn't it? Naruto, you're scared of being blind...?"_

_"..."_

_"Well, are you?!" Sasuke said, almost pleadingly._

_"..."_

_"Naruto please..."_

_"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Sasuke. Right now, sleep..."_

_-_

_-  
_

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling like shit.

The events of last night was still burned into his head. To make sure that it was really just a bad dream, he turned around to face Naruto. He couldn't help but stare at the snoring lump of pure beauty. It made him forget about his nightmare almost instantly. _Like this. I want to remember him just like this._ Unconsciously, he reached up and stroked Naruto's scarred face. He could never understand why it was so soothing.

The blonde stirred a few minutes later, with Sasuke still caressing him gently.

"Hey..." Naruto greeted a bit groggily.

"Mm..." Sasuke replied as he nuzzled his lover on the nose.

"You feeling okay?" Naruto said as he sleepily sat up and yawned, "you were pretty shaken up last night."

Naruto was about to get up to have some coffee but suddenly he felt Sasuke's arms pull him back on the bed. The blonde was expecting Sasuke to be all horny so early in the morning so he was about to give the other one a fair warning. But it wasn't like that at all.

"Don't go yet..."

"...Oh...okay."

Minutes passed. Without knowing, it became hours. Both of them had fallen asleep again long ago and now it was drawing closer to noon. Then, there was a frantic knock on the door. Sasuke, being a light sleeper by nature, was the first to hear it. Slightly annoyed at the loud knocks, he opened the door angrily. He was greeted by his partner at CERN, Shikamaru Nara. The man was still in a laboratory gown.

"Sh-shika?" Sasuke asked, surprised that the man was suddenly there, "What're you doing here?"

With the urgency truly befitting a scientist from the world's most advanced research center, Shikamaru yanked Sasuke by the arm and pulled him out of the room, earning a pissed "Hey!" from a just-woke-up raven.

"We've got a problem," Shika began bluntly. It was so sudden that Sasuke just stared back for a second before replying.

"What?"

"Our research, Sasuke!" Shika said exasperatedly, "We were supposed to present it this morning!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _Holy shit! I FORGOT!! _Without thinking, he dragged Shika with him out of the house and ran toward the garage yelling orders to the maids to prepare the car.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru hissed, but Sasuke just wasn't listening. The raven was already backing out of the five-car garage when Shikamaru had finally distracted him enough to listen. Sasuke, realizing that he had nearly ran over the man, apologized profusely. And by profusely, I mean nonstop.

Shikamaru blinked and shook his head, "O-okay, darn it! Anyway, Sasuke," he turned to Sasuke, "you got lucky today man..."

"Why?"

"We managed to stall them. Up until now, we still are. Luckily, Hinata's presentation was due this afternoon after yours so we switched them..."

Sasuke breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Jeez, I was worked up for nothing."

"Y-yeah...about that..." Shikamaru continued.

"What, there's more?" Sasuke interjected.

Shikamaru nodded then explained, "You've got to make it up to the Chief, Sasuke. Switching your presentations wasn't easy..."

Sasuke smirked, "Just that?"

"...or else you'll lose your job, Sasuke!" Shika finished.

"What if I don't care?" Sasuke shot back, again without thinking. It was clear to Shika that something was really bugging the raven right now and it would be a waste of time to explain anything to someone who wasn't willing to listen.

"...I see..." Shikamaru said as he turned to leave.

-

-

Sasuke parked his car on his designated area and wearily stepped out. Everyone else was in the building and he was the only one outside at the moment. He heaved another sigh and secretly wondered if he would turn out to be that _boring _sooner or later. The raven cringed at the thought of growing older and crabbier and fatter in the sterile confines of his laboratory and eventually dying there probably because of a miscalculation on an experiment or just plain bad luck. _Ugh, since did I become so morbid?_

He climbed up the steps that led to CERN's lobby. The guards greeted him good afternoon and did the routine body check before they allowed him to enter. Then, right after he swiped his automatic ID onto the swipy thing where they were supposed to swipe it, the PA bell rang and the announcement came crisp and clear for everyone in the building to hear.

"Sasuke Uchiha," a pleasant female voice called, "the Director would like to see you. I repeat..."

The said raven gulped. He didn't need to have it repeated.

_I am in sooo much trouble._

-

-

"Excuse me," Sasuke said as he knocked on the gigantic oak doors that led straight into the Director's office. He had been through these very same doors countless times already, but that was either because he was about to get promoted or he was assigned to research something new. Now that he was probably going to get a scolding (_well there's an understatement_), he had just realized how large and imposing those doors actually were.

"Well come in now, boy I don't have all day!" the Director, commanded. Sasuke twitched as he swung the doors open. He never "commanded" Sasuke before. Which was why Sasuke was sure he would get whooped in the ass. Seriously.

"G-good afternoon, sir."

"That's precisely what it is, isn't it, Sasuke?" the Director asked cryptically.

"P-pardon?" _Damn it! I'm stuttering!_

"It's afternoon, is it not, my dear boy?" he asked. Of course it is, Sasuke replied.

"And what was supposed to be taking place as of _this afternoon._" The Director asked again, putting extra emphasis on the 'this afternoon'.

Sasuke's head was downcast ever since he had entered the room and it still was. "Miss Hyuuga's research presentation..."

"Right 'o!" the Director said as if he was hosting a game show, "Next question! What was supposed to take place _this morning_?"

"M-my research presentation, sir," Sasuke tried to answer as calmly as he could.

"Bingo!!" the Director said so suddenly that it made Sasuke jump. "And there we have it ladies and gentlemen, the winner is Sasuke!!"

_Uhmm...does being overly smart do this to people...?_

There was silence and so the Director used this to regain his composure before sighing and sitting back down on his big, black chair. Sensing that the man had calmed down a bit, Sasuke permitted himself a quick glance before looking away once more.

"You wanna know why I scheduled your presentation first, boy?" the man asked. Suddenly, he sounded as if his years were catching up to him.

"Yes, sir." Sasuke answered politely.

"I wanted you to impress them. To knock 'em out! You're perfect for that kind of stuff, really. But..." the Director hesitated, "you let me down today, boy."

Sasuke continued to stare at his shoes. The Director continued, "at least Hinata and her partner presented their report quite nicely. But it just wasn't as 'kaboom!' as your usual presentations, you know?"

Still Sasuke listened to the man's sermon in silence.

"Ah well, it was a slip up. We're human, right boy? Make a few mistakes, forget a few presentations..." Finally Sasuke nodded.

"I'll let you off easy for now. Shikamaru's done with your report anyway. But I've got a little punishment for you. Sort of like...extra homework, if you will."

"What is it, sir?"

"Research on something that can be considered the medical breakthrough of the century. I want full details in two weeks."

"But—!"

"Goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha."

And with that, the raven was shoved out of the office. The look in the Director's eyes held something that didn't need to be said verbally. _Disobey me and without a doubt, you will lose your job._

-

-

The said Uchiha bitterly stomped toward his laboratory. If he was to come up with a medical breakthrough, he had better start _right this fucking instant._ _How the hell am I supposed to do what that old fart is asking?! And in two weeks!! _He could feel a migraine coming around and it wasn't even five o'clock yet. His thoughts had made a few turns and it suddenly brought him back to last night. _Hmm...I never got his answer... _he frowned.

Again, he swiped his ID onto the electronic lock by the lab entrance. As the automatic steel doors swooshed open to let him in, he felt the frantic vibration of his cellphone. He checked to see who was calling him. It was a call from Rin, their head housekeeper. Sasuke wondered what would bring her to call him at the hour she knew he was usually most busy. He decided to find out and so he flicked his phone open and pressed it against his ear.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked as he shed his navy blue coat and stepped into the standard CERN laboratory gown.

"_Master Uchiha! Something is very wrong with Master Naruto!"_

_

* * *

_**TCD: **NYAHAHAHAHAHA a cliffhanger!! *evil laugh* What oh what could be wrong with Master Naruto now? BWAHAHAHA *not telling* unless of course... you guys **REVIEW and NO FLAMES please^^** *growls* of course I plan to continue this story!! I just need reviewsss!! pwetty pwease? And to Kaiselin *wink* i think you know where this is heading eh? nyahahahaha. Thanks to **Crazy PurpleSage** and **Cute23Flower** for giving me just the boost I need!

Sorry...I get all crazy when I get near coffee. Much more when I drink it. I hope you don't mind^^RAWR!!

my inner dragon hunger craves for reviews.

See ya next chapter~  
=TCD=


	34. Chapter 34 Siiiigh

**Chapter 34**

_Again, he swiped his ID onto the electronic lock by the lab entrance. As the automatic steel doors swooshed open to let him in, he felt the frantic vibration of his cellphone. He checked to see who was calling him. It was a call from Rin, their head housekeeper. Sasuke wondered what would bring her to call him at the hour she knew he was usually most busy. He decided to find out and so he flicked his phone open and pressed it against his ear._

"_What is it, Rin?" he asked as he shed his navy blue coat and stepped into the standard CERN laboratory gown._

"_Master Uchiha! Something is very wrong with Master Naruto!"_

-

-

Sasuke froze up. He couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move.

"_Master woke up just about an hour after you left," _Rin continued frantically, _"but he was screaming and throwing things inside the room! He locked the door and we couldn't get it opened b-because you didn't want us to have a spare of the main bedroom and he's still at it now!"_

A cold sweat had formed on Sasuke's forehead. Was this really happening? Was it going to be the dream all over again? The dull throb of migraine on his temple was proof that he wasn't dreaming at all. This was real.

"_S-sir, he's been asking—no, screaming for you since he woke up! It would be—"_

"I'm on my way, dammit!!" he yelled at Rin to shut her up before he dashed out of the building. He didn't need the woman to frazzle his thoughts even more.

As he ran for the parking lot, he bumped into Shikamaru. "Why the rush, Sasuke? Our pres—"

"Call this number. Now!! It's an emergency!" Sasuke practically screamed into his face as he shoved his cellphone into the other man's hand. Seeing as Sasuke was not at all lying, he reluctantly did as he was told. Even before the first ring on the other end, Sasuke already revved up his car and burst out of the parking lot, wheels screeching.

"_Sasuke?" _a woman's voice sounded on the other end. Shikamaru didn't know how to proceed.

"Err...uhm, no. This is Shikamaru, his colleague. Uh..."

"_Oh, Shikamaru, well uhmm... what—why the sudden call?"_

"Sasuke just suddenly freaked out on me. Uh, he told me to call you right away. I'm sorry, I don't even know you but he said it was an emergency."

"_..."_

"Miss? A-are you still there?" Shika asked a bit nervously. From the phone he could hear shuffling sounds and footsteps.

"_Did he say what the emergency was?" _The woman asked. Her voice was laden with an eerie authority.

"Uhmm, no he just—"

There was a click and the only sound Shika heard was the 'beeeeep' on the other end.

-

-

"SASUKE!! SASUKE!! WHERE IS SASUKE?!" Naruto screamed as he continued to thrash around in the bedroom. From outside he could hear the buzz of the house helpers' voices but he couldn't sense the deep, silky timbre of his Sasuke.

"Master Naruto, please calm down!"

"Master, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Sir, what's happening to you?"

_That guy's right. What IS happening to me?? _Naruto thought as he dropped the vase he was, yet again, about to throw across the room. _What's happening to me _he thought once again as he leaned against the cold, locked door of the room. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand what had gotten into him. He slid down and sat on the floor, his back against the door, and brought his knees up to his chest.

"I think he's calmed down."

"Are you sure...?"

"Has Master Uchiha arrived yet?

"Get out of the way, dammit!"

Quickly following the impolite order, the doorknob began to shake, a sign that someone was trying to get it open. Naruto's ears pricked up as he heard it. Who else could be so rude at this time? Almost as if in a trance Naruto stood up and unlocked the door, saving Sasuke the trouble of using his key. In his frazzled state, it perplexed the raven that the door opened so suddenly.

"Ohh Naruto," he let out a strange sigh of relief-slash-groan of exasperation before locking the blonde in a bone-crushing hug. He stepped inside the messy room and slammed the door shut. No bleeding, no crying, no weird parting messages came from Naruto. That's a relief. It took a second for Sasuke to calm himself. He pulled away from the hug and saw that Naruto was on the brink of crying.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked gently as he pulled Naruto closer to him again. This time Naruto let it all out.

"Y-y-you sud-suddenly d-disappeared. I turned ar-around and then you were g-gone! I thought you left m-meeee!!" Naruto stammered between sobs.

"Hey..." Sasuke whispered into the other's ear, hoping to calm him down, "what's gotten into you all of a sudden? This isn't like you..."

"Y-you weren't th-there when I w-woke up! But y-you told me not t-to leave yet!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke said, finally understanding, "I should've called... I was just at work for a presentation."

"S-so you weren't leaving?"

Sasuke gave a pained scowl, "Of course not. Naruto, I would _never _do that!"

And with that, Naruto burst into more tears. But Sasuke could still sense that it wasn't tears of joy. "Wh-what is it now?"

"Y-you were right last night! S-Sasuke," Naruto wailed.

"About what?"

Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and with a solemn look replied, "I really am scared."

"..."

"And I dunno... I snapped when I woke up seeing it was dark. Very dark."

_This isn't good... _Sasuke thought.

"I CAME HERE AS SOON AS I GOT THE CALL! HOW'S NARUTO?!!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto did a WTF face before simultaneously saying, "Shizune?"

* * *

**TCD: **NYAHAHAHAHA. thanks for the reviews!! i got a lot in the previous chapters^^!! but about this one....I guess it can be considered the crappiest chapter *sigh* honestly i won't mind if you don't review this one but please pity me *puppy dog eyes*

THIS is EXACTLY what happens right after a coffee rush!! I get all crazy in an upside down way!! WAAAAAAAAAAH *sob* I'm sorry... I just feel as snapped as Naruto for now *sniff* I promise it'll pass...**please don't flame me** in my moment of weakness**!! **I'll do better next chapter I really will!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TT____TT

don't punish meeeee! I'll do better TT_TT,  
-TCD-


	35. Chapter 35 We Have Guests

**Chapter 35**

"For crap's sake, both of you could have given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry…"

Shizune dropped herself into the oversized couch and massaged her head a couple of times before returning to the pair. Naruto looked like a sad, lost little puppy and Sasuke seemed a bit jumpy himself. _What on earth has gotten into these two?_

"Alright," Shizune began, "explain. I don't care who comes first, just explain what the hell happened here?!"

"I'm sorry, Shizune, I had a dream—"

"Sasuke told me not to go yet—"

"I didn't mean to leave but I had a presentation—"

"I thought he wasn't coming ba—"

"QUIET!!!!!"

Sasuke and Naruto immediately shut up. Shizune massaged her head again and sighed. When she felt that she had calmed down enough, she turned to them once more and told them to explain. This time she listened to Naruto's side first.

"This morning I was about to get out of bed for coffee but Sasuke pulled me back on the bed and said I shouldn't leave yet although I didn't really want to lie down anymore but I just did what he asked because he was pretty shaken up last night and I didn't want him to feel bad coz if he did he might get all cranky and hate me or worse like maybe pound my ass into little ass bits and there is no way in hell I would want that kind of treatment so early in the morning so I just said okay and lay down and then we fell asleep but then I woke up and saw that he wasn't there anymore and I didn't know what to do so I started going all crazy…"

Shizune and Sasuke blinked and stared at the blonde who had pretty much explained his side in a single breath.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Shizune waved a hand at him and turned to Sasuke, "Your turn."

"The reason I suddenly left was because I totally forgot I had a presentation at CERN this morning. My partner reminded me and I just… up and left."

"I see, but what did Naruto say about you being shaken up last night?"

"I…it was a nightmare."

The woman nodded and stood up. "Well, there. Thanks for telling me, now, if you'll excuse me,"

"Shizune, wait," Sasuke called after her and then whispered, "would you…would you mind checking Naruto to see if his eyes are okay?"

"Of course, schedule an appointment soon then."

"Okay…and thank you."

Shizune smiled and then bid her good byes to the pair.

-

-

A few days passed and Naruto's leave of absence from his office had just ended. Or so he says so. Sasuke had returned to work two days ago so he had no one else to annoy. Shizune advised him to at least rest for the week but Naruto, as stubborn as he is, did not listen.

And now this is what greeted him as he stepped through the glass doors of the Uzumaki Corp.

"Naruto-sama, you poor poor poor thing!"

"Naruto-kun! I can't believe it! Are you alright??"

"Oh Naru-chan you need all the love you can get!"

The blonde, perplexed at the sudden attention by his female employees, couldn't help but back away. It was overflowing with estrogen as of the moment and he did not want to get tangled up. He ducked from a woman who tried to hug him and ran toward the elevator, automatically pushing the button for 'penthouse' where his office was.

"Whew," he sighed as the closing doors left the females behind, "That was close. What on earth had gotten into them?"

"Oh… Naruto-san!" A man exclaimed from behind. Naruto groaned and said, "Not you, too!"

Without letting the man say anything more, he dashed from the elevator and briskly walked the remainder of the distance to his office. Thankfully, there were no other ambushes. As he headed toward his office, he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into his workers. He turned the corner and finally reached the doors to the portico before his office

"Sir!" his secretary said. Frankly, she looked at him as though he wasn't supposed to be there, "You're here!"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah… so?"

"Oh…uhm…n-nothing at all, sir," she replied looking away. Naruto couldn't stand the way they were all acting so he finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He stalked forward to his office as the woman quietly returned to her table. Only the two of them were there so the silence was dreadfully unnerving. Finally having enough, Naruto abandoned his way to his office and turned to the woman.

"Care to tell me why everyone is acting so strangely?"

She was caught off guard by the blonde's sudden questioning. Usually the carefree, happy-go-lucky type, it was quite rare for the Uzumaki to be so serious. The said secretary struggled with her words for a moment, gaping like a fish out of water for something to say. Naruto stood and waited patiently for her reply. He could sense that his calm and patient albeit serious demeanor made the woman feel as though she was being interrogated for a serious crime and so he eased his rigid stance and grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"It felt as if everybody from the first floor up mistook me for a rockstar or something…"

It relieved him to hear her giggle. And so, sure that the tension was now released, he pressed his question onto her once more. She stuttered for a moment before she finally confessed that the entire corporation had heard about his dire misfortune.

"What misfortune is that?" he asked completely unaware that he had suffered a mishap.

"W-we heard about you…going blind, sir,"

And with that, Naruto let out a hearty laugh. This was not the reaction the woman was expecting at all, and so she became wary. The blonde then laughed some more at her unusual gawk and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Mikurin-chan," he said still with a sliver or two of a smile on his face, "not once did I ever consider my blindness a bad thing."…_because if I weren't blind, I would never have met Sasuke…_

He then turned around and continued on his way to his warm, inviting little office.

-

Naruto had finally arrived at his favored chair. It was a big, leather high-backed one that was fit only for a person with such a high company rank such as himself. Although he never saw chairs as a muted testimony to your degree of influence over something, Naruto was, for once, glad that only CEOs were gifted with such a relaxing device.

He pressed the button under his left armrest and immediately the chair began to vibrate and shake his stress away. Then it occurred to him. Why would one who hasn't done anything in almost a week be stressed? He sighed and decided to shrug off the answer that had sprouted from the confines of his mind involving a certain raven-haired man and his disturbing dream. And so he redirected his blame toward his job. _Jeez… being a CEO sure knocks a lot out of me._ But he decided it was now time to reorient himself to the busy buzz of being head of your company.

Just as he was about to get to work on a pile of papers that needed his authorization, a loud female with a high pitched, fan-girlish timbre to her voice, burst so very suddenly into his office that he was nearly shocked out of his seat.

"NARU-baby, how's business lately?!"

It took a while for Naruto to figure out who on earth it was and his being blind didn't exactly help. _That voice… I've heard it somewhere, I'm totally sure! It's deeper than the last time I hea—_

"I-ino?

* * *

**TCD: **Nyahahaha! Cool now I'm actually updating like a normal person with a life. As in gone were the days with the super speedy updates. Wahahahaha don't worry. I haven't been doing nothing the past few days. Hehehe, I actually got started on the other chapters!

LO AND BEHOLD I NEED 2 MORE REVIEWS TO REACH MY DREAM NUMBER 500!!! *sniff* I feel so happy! **KEEP THEM REVIEWS HOT AND COMING!! **because maybe i'll die if you don't!!! wow...i can't believe i've gotten this many reviews!! *sniff*

As a special treat, **reviewer number 500 to 510 **will have their names posted on chapter 36 along with my replies and other sweet stuff because I love you guys like that!

To **Crazy PurpleSage, Kaiselin **and** Cute23Flower **thanks so so so much for getting me out of my writer's block-induced misery.

And one more thing, **I'm considering a betareader... **so if anyone out there wants to try out then gimme a PM, ok?

best wishes and dragon's breath,  
TCD *mwuaah*


	36. Chapter 36 Let's Partaay!

**Chapter 36**

_Just as he was about to get to work on a pile of papers that needed his authorization, a loud female with a high pitched, fan-girlish timbre to her voice, burst so very suddenly into his office that he was nearly shocked out of his seat._

"_NARU-baby, how's business lately?!"_

_It took a while for Naruto to figure out who on earth it was and his being blind didn't exactly help. _That voice… I've heard it somewhere, I'm totally sure! It's deeper than the last time I hea—

"_I-ino?"_

-

-

"No one else but me, baby!"

"Hey," Naruto beamed, "how're you doing? It's been a while since I last heard from you!"

"Oh, Naru-chan," she trilled sweetly, "I stopped by for a visit because I heard about you going blind. I'm really sorry."

"It's not really a good situation to be sorry for, Ino," he replied as he proceeded to prepare drinks for them, "tea or coffee?"

"Tea please," she smiled back, "you're right. I shouldn't have said anything. I totally understand you're in the denying stage so I won't bug you. So, how's Sasuke been lately?"

"He's been through worse," he laughed, "so, what really brought you here?"

"Well, you remember Sakura right?" she began as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well she and I got together to make a party for you!"

Naruto was taken aback, "A party? Wow, for what?"

"No reason," she said, "but be a dear and come around, ne?"

"Of course! I won't miss it. So…when?"

"Will tomorrow night be okay?"

He nodded and Ino went on her way

"Oh," she added, "bring Sasuke-kun along pretty please?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

-

-

"SASUKEEEEE!!!" Naruto screamed from the wardrobe. In an instant, Sasuke was running at top speed to where the shout came from. He realized that he may never recover from that dream again. And so, risking to mess up his suitably gelled and combed hair, he ran and burst through the door.

"What happened!" Sasuke growled breathlessly. The blonde cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's uncalled-for urgency.

"I can't tie my tie right!"

Sasuke held the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighed, "Next time, dobe, don't shout like that when you call me."

Naruto let out a snort and trudged up to the raven. He raised his head, signaling Sasuke to fix his tie. Said raven sighed again and fiddled with the outrageously orange object. He was almost done tying when he noted that Naruto was still scowling.

"What's with the face?" Sasuke asked. Another snort came as a reply.

"Hey," he said as he tugged on the tie. It made Naruto stumble forward, instantly closing the distance between their lips. Naruto refused Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke trailed his tongue against the blonde's soft lips and grudgingly the said blonde leaned into it. The raven pulled away from the panting blonde and began to nibble on the tan neck. Naruto tilted his head back to provide the raven a better access.

"What's with the face," Sasuke asked again as he slid his hand under the blonde's suit and took hold of a small nub. A small gasp came from Naruto but he frowned again before he replied as nonchalantly as he could but Sasuke's ministrations were clouding his mind and so his retort came out like a squeak.

"Don't call me dobe damn it,"

Sasuke smirked and without warning pressed his own arousal against the blonde's erection, "What if I will, _dobe_?"

Naruto gasped and flushed pink. Sasuke loved that expression and so he repeated the action earning more and more gasps and moans from the blonde. Each time they touched, Sasuke would grunt a _dobe _into the other one's ear.

"S-stop saying th-that, bastard…"

"As you wish," Sasuke replied. And so he stopped and headed for the door. The blonde whimpered at the loss of the warm feeling.

"H-hey!" he protested and gestured to his hard-on, "what am I gonna do with this!"

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke!" he whimpered. The said raven couldn't ignore him any longer. He turned around and returned to the blonde. Then, gently he shoved Naruto against the wall and whispered into his ear as he grasped the blonde, "I'm the only one who can make you feel this way, correct?"

"Y-yes…" the blonde moaned.

"Then at least grant me the pleasure," the raven slipped his hand into the blonde's constricting pants and stroked the leaking member, "to see you squirm when I call you…_dobe._"

Sasuke's thumb grazed against Naruto's weeping slit and the said blonde arched backward and thrusted into the raven's intruding hand as he felt himself tighten and he knew he was nearing that edge.

"Sasuke, I'm comi—AAAH!" Naruto screamed as he spilled his seed all over them, staining their pressed black suits. The said blonde twitched as he rode out the last waves of orgasm.

"There we go…" Sasuke cooed as he wiped his hands on a handkerchief from his pocket and planted a kiss one the other one's forehead.

"Wh-what about you?"

The raven chuckled darkly and then replied, "consider it a debt half paid, _dobe_."

-

-

"Welcome to The Fort, did you have a reservation?" the maître d' inquired the pair politely as they entered the five-star restaurant. Sasuke stated that they were here for Ino Yamanaka's party. Naruto pretended to scan the place and turned to smile at the man. Bowing to them graciously, the waiter then led the pair to an enclosed part of the restaurant where the party was to be held.

"Please do enjoy," he said as he bowed to them once more.

Inside, some of the guests had already settled themselves in with a glass or two of expensive wine. Naruto sighed in relief that he thought about using a coat-and-tie attire instead of his casual-punk look. It confused him whether it would be like a college party or a executive gathering the moment Ino said she was hosting a party for him. Luckily, they received the elaborately designed invitation just before they were about to leave, clad in the messy fashion akin to that of a teenager's.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto said as he nudged the raven, "Do you know anyone here?"

The raven looked around looking for a familiar face, "No one at all… do you?"

"I wouldn't know," he laughed, "unless they come up and talk to me." Sasuke tensed up as he realized that he had completely forgotten that Naruto… couldn't exactly see anyone or anything at all. Naruto nudged the raven again.

"Relax, it's okay,"

Sasuke merely mumbled his reply and turned slightly away. Naruto, sensing Sasuke had become uneasy, attempted to spare the raven by telling him to look for Ino among the snooty, high-maintenance guests.

"…or someone _familiar_ at the very least. Jeez, she says it's my party but I probably don't even know these people!" the blonde mumbled.

Sasuke had been sauntering around the place for almost fifteen minutes already, looking for at least _someone _they knew. When they found no one at all, they decided to slink into a small corner of the party to remain inconspicuous. They headed towards a small table, partially hidden in the shadows.

"You're not going to sit there, are you?!" a pseudo-shocked voice called out from behind the pair.

"Thank god you decided to show up!" Sasuke grumbled to Ino. Naruto laughed and told Sasuke to _be nice._ The raven merely snorted and kept quiet as the two blondes talked and exchanged greetings.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of being fashionably late?" she quipped as she pulled out some lip gloss.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Oh," Ino said sounding a little too forcibly disappointed for it to be actually true, "she couldn't come. Busy business, you see…" Naruto sighed and smiled. If he knew Ino, she was probably more than happy that the pink-haired one couldn't come so as she could have the raven all to herself.

Naruto and Ino continued to update each other on what was going on in their lives. A large portion of their conversation covered Ino asking more questions about Sasuke than Naruto but the blonde didn't mind. They talked. And talked. And talked… for quite a while that it amazed the raven that such a feat was possible. He sighed and mentally told himself that he should never _ever _be found in the company of more than one blonde in a social gathering. _Ever._

"As much as I would hate to butt in on your heart-to-heart talk," Sasuke said sarcastically, "Ino, shouldn't you tend to your other guests, too?"

Just as she was to reply, most probably in a rather overly-feminine way, a simply-but-elegantly dressed woman with flowing auburn hair just as long as Ino's came up to them wordlessly. Her stoic expression could rival Sasuke's own and win. The raven raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Oh, hello!" Ino chirped. She clearly knew who this was and proceeded to introduce her, "guys, I want you to meet a close friend of mine." She gestured to the red-head, who nodded unsmilingly, "this is Yuuka. Yuuka, this is Sasuke and Naruto."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said as he held up his hand, as practiced, in neutral territory as he did not know where the female was. His hand hovered awkwardly for a few moments awaiting a responding shake. When none came, he politely drew back his hand and smiled again. Seeing this, Sasuke gritted his teeth and shot the woman a dark look. She didn't even flinch.

"She's awfully quiet," Naruto commented, still smiling.

_Who the hell does she think she is?! _Sasuke thought furiously.

* * *

**TCD: **NEW CHARACTER!! Wahahaha I guess it's a little late for that. Anyway, here are the brave souls who presented me with very nice reviews. They will be rewarded!! Sort of… oh well nyahahahaha xD! Thanks for the great reviews and I hope to see ya next chapter! But I do have a question… Do you guys think this story is getting too long? I'd like to hear from you guys, ne?

And so, to **reviewer number 511 to 520 **I'll reply and post them on the next chapters along with your names just like what I did now! So **please do review and as always, NO FLAMES!**

**Lozzieh – **thanks! I know… the rockstar thing was kind of random but hey at least there's a chappy! Nyahahah xD and one can never review too early!**  
**

**LadySaturnGirl – **thanks for the review at chapter 27 xD!!**  
**

**Cute23Flower – **lol if I didn't read your PM I would have written anonymous as your name! You flatter me to no end xD! I know you'll do great in your exams so don't feel nervous!! (_shh…I'll send a dragon baby to spy on the answers for you_)!! And thanks for taking the time to read the chapter instead of studying wahahahah you have been studying, right?

**injuiin-luna – **hahahaha not only is it rich it's totally random! Yeah updating like normal people coz in the earlier chappys I updated _almost _everyday which I don't really consider to be normal-person behavior. I don't know why they're called "chappys" either…I just copied the other people xD! Thanks~!

**Xofreethelightox – **hahaha you're absolutely right about Sasuke's head xD!! It really does get bigger when given attention O.o (_if other people read this…please don't get it wrong xD_) Thanks a lot for that review!

**WannaPlayAGame – **thanks for the review at chapter 9!! Aww… I love you too!

**Shinobi Mi-chan – **glad you could catch up! Thanks for the awesome reviews for each chapter since 32 xD!!

**Crazy PurpleSage – **weee!! You reviewed _again!! _Hahaha yeah well don't worry I'll explain everything soon but prepare for cliffies -evil laugh-!! Thanks!

**mizu99 – **Hi! Thanks hehe I'll update as soon as I can so don't worry! Your review really made me feel great and yeah, Sakura will be back in the story although I won't really be focusing on her or Ino hehehe… and thanks again for taking the time to review!

I present to you, as a token of my gratitude, HOMEMADE VIRTUAL COOKIES!!

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

YOSH!! I have replied!! Nyahahaha!! I should have done this kind of thing sooner –grins evilly- **I LOVE ALL OF YOU!! **

Thanks and love yah lots!

-TCD-


	37. Chapter 37 To Everyone

This is, sadly, not a new chapter.

To everyone who supported My Eyes and all my other stories, let me extend my deepest apologies for not being able to update for so long. It is what I have feared since I became an author of SasuNaru fanfictions.

I have lost the passion and inspiration to continue.

In all honesty, ever since chapter 28, it's been like a downward spiral for me. I was actually hoping that in my moment of writer's block, a brilliant ray of sunshine (_or SasuNaru porn_) would be my beacon to a proper storyline after five chapters of simply "winging it".

Of course, I never lost my passion for SasuNaru it's just... I can't think of anything to add to my story anymore. Like I said, I've only been winging it since chapter 28. And Yuuka? I never dreamed of actually adding her into the story until my spell check corrected my "yuhaa" with "Yuuka".

Most of you are probably already thinking, "what a sucky author! making us follow up on her story up until this long then sudddenly leaving us high and dry!"

Well, I accept that. All of it. Your rants and raves, pleads and insults. Go ahead because I know I deserve it. I hope you also know how I feel leaving a story I poured all my heart into making. Trust me, you're not the only ones 'high and dry'.

Another reason why I can't seem to bring myself to continue this story anymore is because of how my grades have plummeted down down down.

"what a sucky author! ignoring school just to finish a fanfic!"

This is exactly why I am abandoning this account FOR NOW. Reading and writing fanfics have proven to be rather destructive on me who does not know how to control myself oftentimes.

Maybe come summer, I'll be updating again but I'm not making any promises. And summer in our place starts at March and ends by June. So yeah.

So to all the SasuNaru fans out there, I still love you guys. Especially Cute23flower and Crazy PurpleSage. Thanks for all your support and, as a customary end to my chapters, **Please read and review! Thanks and love yah!**

**-TCD-**


End file.
